


Secrets from the omega

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf omegaverse-mpreg [1]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MewGulf - Freeform, Mile High Club, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Secrets, Shower Sex, Verylight, Wedding Night, Weddings, alphamew, college student gulf, mafia mew, mild suttinut uengtrakul - Freeform, omegagulf, secretomega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: The name is Gulf Kanawut, 22-year-old college student and with a big secret. He’s an Omega. From the moment he had presented as one at the age of 16 he had been using suppressants to not go into heat. He hated the fact he was such a weak omega. The people around him thought he was an alpha with his handsome and tall appearance and he wanted to keep it that way.But when he goes home to his parent's house for the holidays he stumbled upon Mew Supassit. The Mafia boss from the area.  But that’s a little too late. Because his omega thinks he’s his mate it triggers his heat he had been trying to suppress for the last 8 years. Not knowing what to do he succumbs to the feeling and sleeps with Mew….What will happen when he finds out he’s pregnant with the mafia child! Not knowing what to do he’s keeping it a secret from Mew and everyone else…How long can he keep the secret that he’s an omega? And pregnant with the mafia boss’s child?What if they both have secrets for each other to keep?Let's find out how Gulf will have to learn to embrace his omega side and find love through the process. Even if its not the way it usually goes….
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf omegaverse-mpreg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828645
Comments: 136
Kudos: 1063
Collections: All





	1. Chapter 1 Let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> New story! 
> 
> hope you like it!  
> wanted to make a multi chapter mafia mpreg story and came up with this idea  
> first chapter is a little short but its mostly introductions and explanations before we dive into the real fun ;)
> 
> (my stories are also posted on wattpad under the same name)
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or names.
> 
> This story is purely fictional and written by me. Credits will be given to co-writers or inspo's
> 
> Do not repost, copy or translate without permission. I'm nice, so pls DM me if wanted! (@katonthedaily on twitter or here)
> 
> What I write is my own idea. If you find any similar works or my works are similar to yours/others, kindly DM me as well!
> 
> That's all!

**(proofread)**

**Chapter 1**

_With shaking hands, he held the papers while tears filled his eyes. He looked down and saw the little symbols that indicated what your second gender would be. One would be crossed and that would mean that you were either an alpha, beta or... an omega._

_He scanned the papers and his eyes landed on the little cross that was scribbled on the paper. He read the word that was written next to it over and over again._

_Why him! He didn't even look like one. His shoulder shook and he let the test result process in his mind. He felt so disappointed._

_\--_

Gulf gasped; his eyes blinked open. Yet again the same dream. He could feel that even his eyes were wet from unshed tears. He sat up on the bed and looked over at his alarm clock, 6.30 am. Sighing he got up slowly and put his hands over his face and wiped away the tears.

He wouldn't be able to sleep after this again so he decided to get up and just have an early breakfast and make a morning walk.

He needed it after yet again a restless night.

He pulled his lanky tall figure of the bed and headed to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth. He opened the cabinet next to the mirror and pulled out the little bottle that was named suppressants and popped it open before taking one out. He sighed and swallowed it down with some water.

Just because he was an omega didn't mean he wanted to be one. He had lived the last 6 years as an alpha and he was going to keep it that way.

6 years ago, when he got the results back from the doctors, he couldn't process that it said Omega. His mom was an omega and he loved her dearly but he also saw how omegas still got treated in this society and how it was hard for them to find a good job. They even had to watch out for alphas when they were in heat or they could be attacked.

He had always thought he would be an alpha or a beta at least. His was tall and didn't look like the omegas around him. So, it was a shock when he got to know he was one. From that moment he had decided he wouldn't give in to his second gender. He would just act like an alpha! Simple as that.

Ever since then, he took suppressants and scent neutralizers so no one would know.

It did have side effects though... headaches, itchy skin and terrible mood swings.

But! He did a good job powering through them and he was happy with the way he was living now. Alphas surely had an easier life.

He got into a good college and he was in his last year of engineering. After this, he wanted to look for a good job to be able to live and provide for himself, live a happy life. Maybe even find a beautiful omega and start a family.

He could hide being an omega for his whole life if he kept on being careful. Right now, he was living off his scholarship and part-time jobs so he would still be able to afford his suppressants.

They were expensive with how many he needed every time. Most omegas only took them for their heats if it would be really inconvenient for them but he had been taking them for every heat he had so he wouldn't need to experience them. He heard they heats were very painful and uncomfortable so he happily took them every month.

The scent neutralizers he took were also expensive because he put it on every day. He knew only Alphas could smell omegas scents but he didn't want to risk people finding out he was an omega, so he also needed money for that. It wasn't like he was poor, he just had enough to come by. He didn't complain about his life and he was happy with the way he lived right now. Those few side effect couldn't keep him down.

When he finished his breakfast, he was supposed to go for a walk but he was running late already for his morning lecture with all the thinking he had been doing. He grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag pack. He almost forgot the strip of new scent neutralizers and put them in the side pocket before heading out the door and jumping on his bike. His college was only 15 minutes away from his apartment so he didn't see why he needed a car so he had invested in a good bike.

When he arrived, a very cheerful Mild greeted him with both arms up, waving at him.

"Gulf! Finally, you're here!"

He was way too happy this early in the morning. Gulf smiled and locked his bike before he walked over to Mild and mumbled out a good morning and an apology for being a little late.

"aaahhh... last day before the semester ends. I'm so in need of this vacation." he rambled on next to Gulf as they walked to class. He had met Mild on the first day of college and they had been friends ever since. How he kept up with his chattering and his cheerful personality he didn't know. Mild himself was a beta and he didn't know Gulf was an omega. The only people who obviously knew were his parents but he didn't tell them he hid it when he went to college.

That made him think, today was indeed the last day before their break and he would go home for the holidays. His mother had asked him to come home after telling him how much she had missed him.

"Gulf....are you even listening?

"uh..huh? What did you say" Gulf said startled from Mild's sudden question. He had once again been in his own bubble.

"I asked if you had any plans for these holidays." Mild asked again. He knew how Gulf could be.

"yes, my parents asked me to go home, so I'm going back." He said and smiled. He needed to focus he didn't want to make Mild feel uncomfortable if he ignored his talking.

"aahh lucky you, I'm jealous I have so much homework to catch up with. I have to stay here..." He said with a sad face.

Gulf laughed, Mild was always so chaotic and always behind with his schoolwork. How he still managed to pass every class was a miracle. They walked over to their first class of the day. He would be done at 2 pm and head back to pack before leaving to his parents' home. He could feel a headache already starting and just with that he sighed. This would be a looong day.

Mild kept on chatting beside him and he listened and nodded to every other sentence as they walked into the class. They found a spot and sat down pulling out their laptops the prepare for the lesson.

"you know... we really picked the wrong major." Mild said looking into the distance.

Gulf looked at him with questioning eyes. What was he thinking? This man never seemed to not think. While Gulf loved letting every thought go and just be and not worry or think about anything.

"what? Why?" Gulf asked wanting to know what he was thinking about now.

"you know. We are never going to find a cute beta or omega here!" Mild huffed.

"We have to go out more. When you come back from your parents, we go lady hunting! Were 22 we are not getting younger here!" he yelled out and pushed a fist in the air which got him some weird looks from the other classmates. Gulf send them an apologetic gaze and slapped Mild's shoulder.

"you can also just say it! Not everyone has to know!" Gulf whisper yelled out.

But he did give it some thought. He wanted to find a cute omega too.

"you're an alpha. Haven't smelled the one yet?" Mild asked him suddenly. Gulf froze a little. He had said that he was an alpha to Mild and now he had to make up some kind of story and bullshit about alphas.

"naah... not really into that kind of mate thing. I want to fall in love with the one I like not someone that had been chosen for me." he said pulling up his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Good! Then it's settled! After the holidays were going to find ourselves a lover!" Mild said way too excited. Gulf just nodded and shushed him when the professor walked in.

He didn't really want to, and this made him thinks some more. Some omegas and alphas were destined to be together. It was rare but it happened and that frightened Gulf. What if he had a mate?

He didn't want to think about it and it made his throat tighten up. He would try to avoid alphas now, what if one would come up to him and say he was their mate! He didn't want anyone to find out he was an omega.

His eyes darted over the room now even more aware of all the alphas in their major.

He shook off the thought. He shouldn't worry about such a thing now! He was a strong and tall man! He would be able to defend himself.

The day seemed like it just wouldn't end, they had been huffing trough their classes like some teenagers who hated the world. But finally, Gulf slammed the door open from campus and strode off the front steps.

Mild running after him trying to keep up with Gulf's long legs.

"wait! No goodbye?" Mild wheezed out behind him.

"it's not like I'm leaving for 3 years." Gulf laughed at an out of breath Mild and stopped in front of his bike.

"Let's grab a coffee before you go! You need to give me your notes from last week!" he said with wide eyes and a bit panicky.

So that's why he wanted to keep him here some more, Gulf thought. He laughed and grabbed his bag pack and rummaged around in it to find the papers from last week. He had already finished his assignments and homework so he would have to worry about it when he went home. He found them and gave them to Mild who happily grabbed it from his hands.

"you're an angel. "Mild said and slapped his shoulder.

"Not like any alpha I've ever met! Not secretly some omega traits in you? Hahaha!"

Gulf swallowed hard at that. He felt his heart rate spike up and his eyes darkened.

"just kidding! Just kidding!" Mild said defensively when he saw the look in Gulf eyes.

"don't say such stupid things..." Gulf murmured and swallowed away the heavy feeling. He forced a joking smile on his face as he kicked Mild in the butt and opened his lock from his bike.

"see you in 2 weeks!" he said while driving off and waving at Mild.

"byyee!! And thanks!!! Miss you already!" Mild waved enthusiastically and jumped up and down. Some people gave him strange looks but Mild didn't give a care in the world. This was just the way he was. Gulf looked back and grinned. Before he sped off to his apartment to pack.

When he got home, he got a call from his mother to confirm that he would come that day and he reassured her he would not be late for the bus that he had to take to get there. He grabbed his bag and pushed in some clothes and necessities before he grabbed his jacket and looked at his watch. 30 min. to spare. He checked everything and almost forgot his suppressants and walked back into the bathroom.

It would be hell if he forgot those! He didn't want to think about what would happen when he would ever forget to take them. He had never experienced it though and he wanted to keep it that way. He took some painkillers for his headache before he walked to his front door.

Looking back, he checked if everything was in place and turned off the lights in his apartment before he locked his door behind him and pushed the keys in his pockets.

Let's go home! 


	2. Chapter 2  What's that smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf goes back home for the holidays and meets up with his childhood friend.  
> but something happens there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yess! new chapter out! and some new character!  
> hope you will like it
> 
> enjoy!

**(proofread)**

After an exhausting 5 hours on the bus, he finally arrived in the familiar neighbourhood. He had been in and out sleep on the bus ride and it made him even more exhausted with his head hitting the bus window every time. He had looked in his selfie camera to see if it hadn't left a bruise on his head because he felt like he got a concussion every time it happened.

The rest of the hours he tried to sit up not wanting another headbanger from the window.

Now they had finally arrived in front of his parents' house and he paid the taxi driver and took his stuff from the trunk and looked up. He saw the cosy white house standing tall between all the similar styled houses. He didn't know he had missed it that much when a smile appeared on his face and he noticed an excited figure waving at him from the window.

His mom of course.

He waved back and grinned while walking up the steps to the front door with his weekend back over his shoulder. His mom was there already holding the door open for him with a big smile on her face.

"Gulf! You've grown so much!" she engulfed him in a tight hug and Gulf almost dropped his stuff from how tight she squeezed.

"I've missed you too. But really, I haven't grown that much." he answered and kissed her on the cheek and smiled down at her.

"well, definitely always taller than me " she joked and slapped his arm.

Gulf looked around; everything still looked the same as always. Mom didn't like change and she had always disliked it when Gulf left to go to college and live on his own, she had begged him to go to college here but he had refused.

"where's dad?" he asked as he didn't see him when he looked around.

"He's in the kitchen making dinner. Your favourite this time!"

Gulfwalked behind his mother into the kitchen to greet his dad. He was cooking dinner and was murmuring over the stove but as he looked up his eyes widened with glee and he put his spoon down and rushed to his son's side to pull Gulf in a big hug.

"Son! You're back! Wait till your sister sees you." he laughed and pulled away to look Gulf up and down.

"yes, still so pretty.. but thin! have you lost weight? Good thing I cooked a lot" he said with a sigh and patted his seemingly thinner upper arms.

"stop that dad" Gulf huffed as his eyes darted away shyly.

His dad would always say that when he visited. Of course, they knew he was an omega and they were very proud of him. They had never shamed him for being an omega and embraced his second nature. It was just Gulf that couldn't live with it. He wished to have the same mentality as them.

"I've been working a lot, maybe that's why I've lost some weight," he said as he put his bag near de door before sitting down at the dinner table not thinking much of it. His dad looked at him and shook his head.

"you don't need to work part-time boy, you get money from us monthly right for your expenses?" he said with question in his voice. Gulf looked up and felt like he had been found out. He worked to be able to afford those scent neutralizers. He couldn't say that though and he laughed a little nervously and thought about what to say now.

"you know I also want to be able to pay for things myself. Not just your money" he said nonchalantly like he wasn't just telling a blatant lie.

They didn't need to know he hid his second nature and everyone had been thinking he was an alpha.

They both luckily didn't suspect anything and agreed.

"well it's your life, you should have more fun instead of working so much though. How's the love life going? Any good looking alpha around who swooned you of your feet?" dad continued jokingly and winked at him. Gulf darted his eyes around and gulped, what was he supposed to say about that!

He needed to get away from here because the questions were getting more and more personal.

"Okay, I'm going to my room to unpack, call me when diner is ready!" he avoided the question and got up. He waved and grabbed his stuff and ran up the stairs. He heard his dad chuckle and say something to his mom that he couldn't hear any more as he reached his old bedroom.

As he opened the door he smiled, it was still the same as always. His bed in the corner of the room next to his window. He always loved waking up with the chirping of the birds and the sunlight shining in. The old posters on the wall and the action figures he had collected over the years and hadn't taken with him to college still stood tall and proud on his dresser. The mirror with the crack on the left side from when he was so mad, he found out he was an omega also wasn't replaced yet. His parents didn't know why it was cracked though. He dumped his bag on the floor and jumped on his bed face first and sighed.

He was happy to be home and just relax and be himself for a while. He had been pretending and acting too much the last years, he was exhausted from pretending to be that tough and stern alpha. He was way too soft to act like that all the time.

His second nature was right.

He was way more of a cuddly person and his personality was also way softer. He loved being taken care of, although he would never admit it. He wanted to feel arms wrap around him and kiss his neck softly.

That's what his heart wanted but he hid that far away.

He could also be the one giving all that affection, he could try at least!

He was deep in thought as the door of his room slammed open.

"brother!!"

a high-pitched screech came from the opening. Gulf sat up quickly with a yelp. His sister stood in the doorway with a huge smile plastered on her face before she giddily ran into to the room jumped on top of him.

"I've missed youuu!!!" she yelled in his ear as she held him in a tight hug. Gulf gasped and tried to pry her off of him.

His rib case was being crushed with her arms and his lungs slowly lost all air.

"c-can't breathe. " he gasped out.

"oh sorry"

his sister let him go but still sat on top of him. Gulf looked up and smiled as his little sister was excited to see him. He was to after all this time apart.

"I've missed you too!" he said and teasingly pushed her over onto the floor before he sat up. she grunted and quickly sat up again, wiping her long hair out of her face and sat on the bed again but not before punching Gulf in return.

"how's school, how's everything," she grinned and watched Gulf winched from her payback.

"you know just normal, doing great in school and will be finished next year."

"ahh... Will you come back home then? It's so lonely without you here." she whined and gave him the biggest puppy eyes she could make.

Gulf hadn't thought of what he wanted to do after he finished college. Maybe find a job in the city or move back here to find a job here. He would see what the next few months would bring him. He still wasn't sure what he wanted that's why he also came back here, to maybe finds some answers and make a life plan.

Gulf wrapped his arms around his sisters' shoulder and laid his head on it.

"hmm... I don't know yet, maybe I'll move back. But just for you then" he winked and grinned at her jokingly.

"you sap. Find a mate already!"

She slapped him on the head and stood up to jump back on him to fight him before they heard their mother calling them for dinner.

Gulf was relieved, his sister was petite but could fight him well! He jumped up and sneaked past her to run downstairs before she would catch up to him.

As they stumbled down the stairs with them both trying to be the first their mother stopped them before someone would get seriously hurt.

"come on, it's still the same after all these years! Next time you'll both get hospitalized if you keep this up! Sit down" she said with a stern look, but they both knew she didn't mean it but still sat down obediently.

Dinner went by without a hitch and they talked about all the things they had missed out on from Gulf and he from his family. He ate a ton of his favourite food as his father still piled his plate up and constantly saying he was to thin and he should eat.

With a heavy groan, Gulf plopped down on his bed, wiping his hair after a much-needed shower. His stomach was stuffed and his eyes droopy from dinner and he wanted nothing more than to sleep now.

As he had dried his hair he wanted to go lay down but his phone rang. He sighted, who could this be this late as he picked up.

"Gulf, you're back!" Boat said on the other side of the line.

Boat was Gulf's childhood friend as they had grown up together in this little town.

"Boat! Haven't heard from you in a long time." Gulf grinned and layed down on his bed.

"yeah sorry, was really busy with work."

Boat worked at his father's shop here in town, he never really wanted to study so this was the best way for him, and he loved it. He was going to take over his father business later so why "waste away those college years when you could learn from the best" he had said.

"Let's catch up tomorrow and play some soccer with the other boys. They talked about you last time about wanting to see you again, so let play."

"Okay, sounds good. Afternoon?"

"yeah, I can ask dad if I can get off earlier."

"Okay, see you tomorrow! Goodnight." Gulf said, and after Boat also wished him a goodnight he hung up. He dropped his phone next to his pillow and connected it to his charger he had pulled out of his back and dropped back down and pulled the covers over him before falling in a deep sleep soon after, exhausted from the long journey home.

The next day he woke up early to go for a walk. He had always enjoyed the nature and here in town, it was easier to just go out and walk into the woods a few miles behind their house. He pulled on his sweatpants and a hoody before leaving the house chewing on an apple.

He sniffed in the fresh smell and walked for a while enjoying the rising sun and the chirping of the birds.

He was in his own words as he walked for an hour and suddenly saw a person approaching with a super cute dog.

The owner seemed to be some kind of elite because he was wearing a suit. Weird, who let their dog out in a suit.

He just shrugged, not his problem how people like to dress. He greeted the alpha and squatted down to pet the dog. He barked and wiggled at him before sniffing his hand and leaning into Gulf's touch.

"He seems to like you. Not that usual." the man chuckled as he saw the dog enjoying Gulf's caressed.

"haha, well both a first, I like dogs but dogs don't seem to always like me too." he smiled up at the man and stood back up.

"Sorry, I'm a bit rude. My name is Gulf." he reached out his hand and greeted the man.

"I'm Kaownah." The suited man said and greeted him with a smile and shook his hand.

"you live around here?" Kaownah said and squinted his eyes.

"ah! Well, my parents live here, I'm back home for the holidays." Gulf said with a smile.

He had never seen this man here before too but he hadn't been home for a long time so maybe he had moved here in the meantime.

"you live around here too?" he asked out of curiosity.

"yes, we moved here 6 months ago."

"ah okay, well nice meeting you. And the cute dog!" He said and looked at his watch. He saw that it was almost 9 am and they had agreed to eat breakfast together with the family so he had to hurry.

"I'm sorry I have to hurry, I'll be leaving now, see you around!"

"yes, see you around..." Kaownah said and waved him goodbye.

Gulf hurried home and was just in time for breakfast as he slipped in his seat just in time. His sister had just woken up and yawned as she ate her breakfast, her hair sticking out to all sides. His parents chatted away and Gulf could only think about the strange man with the dog. Good thing the man hadn't mentioned his scent because he forgot to put on his scent neutralizers this morning, he didn't mind much here because his family were used to his cinnamon apple scent and his heat was nowhere near so most alphas wouldn't be able to smell it.

"mom? Have there been new people moving to town in the last months?" Gulf asked as they were seated around the table.

"Not that I know of but people come and go here. What about it?"

"No nothing, just thinking," Gulf mumbled but found it strange.

So, the man wasn't known here but he said he lived around here...

He let it go and ate his breakfast before he helped his dad to clean out the garage.

When lunchtime hit, mom made them sandwiches and Gulf left right after that to meet up with his friends.

He took his old bike out of the garage and sprinted away, the court was only 5 minutes away and as he arrived, he could already see some familiar faces. His face lit up as he approached them after he had locked his bike.

"Hey!!!" they yelled in union as Gulf hugged them and laughed.

"Hello to you too. It's been awhile" Gulf said and approached Boat.

"well, you left us! we meet up here every week to play, have to become just as good as you" Boat joked and slapped Gulf's back.

"okay if you practised so hard, let's play then! Show me if you've improved" Gulf challenged them with a glint in his eyes as he grabbed the ball and walked to the middle of the field.

They made teams and started the game. Gulf had missed this as he was passing the ball around. In college he didn't have time to play and most people he knew didn't play soccer either. They played around for some time and just as Gulf was about to score, he smelled it.

This scent. So, enticing and so good. It smelled like sandalwood.

He completely forgot about the game as his mind drifted off. He had never really smelled other people and this made him confused. If he smelled other alphas it was never this strong. How was he able to smell something now? And who was it?

He passed the ball and looked around. He didn't register his friends calling his name as he was sniffing the air and trying to find out who this amazing smell belonged too. He felt his heart flutter and beat loudly in his chest. He had never felt something like this and it made him scared. His Omega yipped inside of him, also something he had never registered before. How was this possible!

He had never been connecting with his omega side and now it came out as if it was the first time he had presented. He had tried to hide the voices away but now it was purring in his head as they smelled the air.

He felt his ears turn red and his knees weaken as he tried to follow the scent. His omega had taken over and wanted nothing more than to follow it and wrap himself inside that person's arms.

Person! Gulf came back to his senses when he registered what he just had done! He let his omega out! This can't be happening!

"are you okay?" Boat touched Gulfs shoulder. Startled, Gulf turned around as his friends looked at him with concern.

"ah... Yeah. It's nothing. Felt a little dizzy that's it." he lied and smiled reassuringly at them after swallowing hard. He could feel his omega yipping and jump in him, happy with the smell.

What could that mean?

He had never experienced something like this and he had never learned about omegas as he didn't plan on being one.

He shook his head. He could deal with this.

"come one let's play. You still haven't won from me" He said jokingly and kicked the ball away.

As they were sweating and breathing hard after playing a few more rounds they called it a day.

"you know what we should do!" Boat said excitedly. "we should go out tonight to the bar to celebrate Gulfs return!"

Everyone cheered and Gulf thought why not. It's been a while since he let loose so he agreed and they decided to meet up tonight at the local bar.

A few drinks would surely help calm his nerves and the unsettling feeling inside him.

He needed to calm his omega down or things could get worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo.... were getting there.  
> they will meet pretty soon! and what will happen then ;);)
> 
> see you next time!
> 
> Bueeey Bueeey!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Then their eyes meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew has been tortured by that amazing scent all day and finally meet the one who's scent had been occupying his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment we've all been waiting for!   
> Mew and Gulf finally meet each other and in what way ;)
> 
> enjoy!!!

“Boss, I'm back.” Kaownah said as he walked into Mew’s study, the little dog waggled inside after him and sat himself before the said boss. Mew looked up, his eyes stern and his gaze fixed on his 2nd in command. 

“good, let's go. They found the man who has tried to meddle with our business. Let’s hear him out.” Mew said with a dark look and a smirk on his face. As he stood up and buttoned his suit jacket, he almost moaned. That smell. Where did it come from? It was a sweet mix between cinnamon and apple and his Alpha inside perked up and became restless. He looked around and sniffed. He couldn’t place it and didn’t know where it came from. 

“do you smell that?” he asks. 

“what smell. I don’t smell anything.” Kaownah said and looked at his confused boss. He had never seen him act like this. Ever. 

They had moved here with the gang over 6 months ago and this was the first time he saw the boss out of character. His usual demeanor cracked and a soft smile could be seen decorating his handsome face. What was happening. He blinked and tried to figure out what Mew was smelling that had him looking this way. 

“never mind, let go or I’ll lose my will to torture that man.” 

“right behind you sir.” Kaownah said and walked after the boss once he had passed him out of his study. Mew pulled on his coat as Kaownah opened the door to let Mew out and let him to the sleek shiny SUV and opened the door to let him in. As he closed the door he walked swiftly to the driver's side and started the car and drove off. 

They were heading to one of the abandoned warehouses at the back of the little town. As they drove, Mew couldn’t stop thinking about that amazing smell. He had never been that caught off-guard and it made him feel things he had never felt. Was this his mates smell? He had never believed in something like fated pairs and he thought people were just exaggerating with the stories and how you would know by smell that someone was your mate. Now he was questioning those “made up stories. This smell was one of a kind and he had never smelled anything like this before. Was this his mates smell? And where did it come from? His alpha was very happy with the smell and he wanted to know who that smell belonged to. 

He definitely knew no one of his subordinates was his mate because he knew them all and had never smelled this on them. The smell had been inside his study once Kaownah had walked in with Chopper. Maybe they had met someone? He would ask later. His- mind was pondering away when they arrived and Kaownah opened the door. Mew was a little startled but masked his face quickly and got out of the car and buttoned his suit jacket back up. Now it was time to do some business. Someone had been trying to take over some of his businesses. He had to find out who it was soon. 

They walked into the dark and musky room and in the middle, there was seated a trembling beta, leaning forward, sitting on a chair, his head bend down. His body was shivering from the cold as he was soaked. 

“so, this is the one we’ve been looking for?” Mew said with a sadistic laugh as the man flinched and tried to break free, but his hands were tied behind his back to the chair. 

Mew laughed. “sorry, can't do, first...” Mew said in a stern voice and walked slowly over to the man in the middle of the room. He had taken his coat and suit jacket of and was now rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white blouse. Before he finished his sentence, he kicked the man's legs. “what were you trying? 

The man was silent. 

Okay, maybe the man would need a little encouragement, Mew thought. He signaled Kaownah for his knife. When Kaownah brought it over he watched the man tremble under his gaze as the man watched the sharp nice in his hands. He swirled it around in his hand a few times before Mew stopped his movements and leaned into the man. The sharp blade of the knife scraping against the men's cheek. 

“want to talk now?” Mew whispered close to his face. The man was darting his eyes around and lips tightly sealed. The one who he was covering for must be one hell of a man if he tried to anger Mew. 

His patience was running thin and a vein was starting to pop on his forehead. He swiftly handles the knife back and stabbed it hard into the man's thigh. A high shrill scream could be heard throughout the building as the man trashed in the chair, the knife deeply stabbed in his upper leg. 

“Speak!” Mew screamed and twisted the knife a little bit. He was a generous but stern boss. Don’t anger Mew or you would really get in trouble. Kaownah didn’t even flinch behind him he was just standing with his hands behind his back as if this was the most normal thing in the world. 

The man was crying out from the pain and stuttered and mumbled 

“okay, okay, I-I don’t know his name! I only get orders from his men!!!! He’ll kill me if you know about him!” the man cried out as mew pulled the knife from his leg. The blood oozed out of his wound as Mew grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean the bloody knife and handed it back to Kaownah. 

“you're going to die either way. No one messes with me...” Mew said with anger in his voice as he grabbed the man by his hair. 

“Names....” Mew said, and the man started the ramble incoherently out a name. But Mew heard it. 

“I-I only know this man! He ordered me! Please don’t kill me!” The man cried and pleaded for his life before Mew kicked his knee hard in his face, his nose cracking and the man falling unconscious in his arms. 

“Kaownah, get him out of here.” 

“alive or dead.” 

“your choice.” Mew said as he walked away, putting his jacket and coat back on before he retreated out of the building. A heavy sigh left his lips as he stepped outside smelling the fresh air. 

As he was getting his thought back together his phone rang. 

“Talk.” Mew said with a stern voice as he picked up. 

“Hey, now not so angry, It’s Tong!” are we still meeting tonight at the bar? I have some new information for you.” 

Mew sighted he so wanted to go home and sleep, the last few weeks had been hectic trying to figure out who was trying to sabotage him. But he also needed that information so he agreed to meet Tong tonight at the local bar here. It was a crowded place mostly so they wouldn’t be noticed that easily. He had missed Tong; they had been friend for a very long time now and Tong was his handy man. He knew everyone and everything. He was also an Alpha but liked to stay in the background. Mew had asked him to come work for him but he had declined. He only said that he would want to work with him so that’s what they were doing now. If one or the other needed a favor they would call each other. 

He put his phone back as Kaownah walked out and closed the heavy door behind him. 

“done?” Mew asked and Kaownah nodded. 

“Let’s go.” 

Kaownah drove them back to the main mansion, Mew’s house. As they were driving through the little town Mew’s Alpha instinct perked up again. That smell! It was here again. Mew’s eyes darted around out the window of the car and tried to look for the person with that amazing smell. The only thing he could see was the park and a lot of people out playing. Who was it? He almost ordered Kaownah to stop the car but they were driving too fast, he had his window rolled down to keep smelling that apple cinnamon smell he would most definitely get addicted to. His mind was still lingering on that scent as they drove up the long driveway with the tall trees on each side the big white mansion appeared before them. It was closed off and could not be seen from the village and no one would come here and no one knew that a mansion like this was in the woods. that’s why he loved this place, and the reason they moved here with the gang. It was easier to operate from here and no one would bother them. He had other houses and apartment over the whole world but he loved living here the most. He felt strangely connected to this place and he loved the woods. For the rest of the day Mew’s mind was somewhere else and before he knew they were heading to the bar already to meet up with Tong. 

Mew entered the crowded bar, his senses heightened as an alpha and everyone in his way parted immediately with his strong aura. Much for trying to be unnoticeable meeting Tong. People were watching him as he headed to the back and saw Tong already seated in one of the booths. He stood up with a big smile to great Mew. 

Mew grinned, how could he not with a person always this cheerful. As they hugged, they sat down and ordered a drink. Tong immediately started the conversation. Mew was here alone this time without Kaownah following him. The information Tong had couldn’t be heard by anyone other than himself. He didn’t know who was planning to kill him and take over his business, so he didn’t risk anyone hearing. He trusted Tong. How could he not they had been friends for almost their whole life. As they were taking and drinking, Tong told him some interesting things. The man that he had tortured earlier was a business man who went bankrupt and had a lot of dept. The man who had ordered him had promised him big money of he completed the task, well he didn’t complete it because his man had found him snooping around. Tong also told him what he already knew, the name of the man who had gave him those order. They were getting closer to who was actually behind this all. Someone was giving that man all the information, they had to find who was doing all of that. 

Mew suddenly perked up. Tong looked at him questioning as Mew was sniffing the air. That smell again! He watched the crowd. He hadn't smelled it before so it must be one who had just came in. His heart hammered against his chest as he felt his dick getting hard from the enticing scent. His body became hot and his alpha was pushing through and taking over his body, he needed to find that person. Now. 

As he stood up, he excused himself to Tong and walked away following the scent. His body had a mind of its own as the trail ended at the bathroom door. Found it. 

*** 

Gulf was enjoying himself in the bar with his friends, it had been ached since he had gone out and he was sipping on his beer as he talked to a pretty omega that he had been eyeing from the moment he walked into the bar. He hadn't seen her here before so he had walked up to hear trying to score tonight. He was laughing with her as she batted her eyelashes at him. Suddenly Gulf stiffened. 

There it was, the same smell. It made him dizzy and his gaze fuzzy. Was his one glass of beer already taking effect. His omega inside was perking up again, there it was again! The same feeling. He couldn’t focus on the story the pretty omega was telling as he tried to get more of the smell. His pupils dilated and his breath became heavy. 

“are you alright?” the girl said as she touched his shoulder. Gulf flinched away. He didn’t want her touch he wanted the touch of the one with that amazing scent. He had to get away from here! 

“I'm not feeling so good, I’m going to the toilet.” Gulf said, and excused himself. What was happening to him! His body felt hot and he felt eyes on him. Was this his heat?! He wasn’t expecting it for another week and he had been taking his suppressants regularly. Why didn’t they work. What was this feeling, He didn’t know this was what would happen He had never experienced anything like this. He darted through the crowd and pushed the door to the toilets open. He found an empty stall and locked himself up. His breath was coming out in short pitched breaths as he tried to get air inside his lungs. His body trembled and his eyes watering. The smell was too much. He felt something wet between his legs but he was so confused. What was this? He wanted nothing more than to find that smell. Have it on him. In him. Over him. He wanted to feel it everywhere. His painfully hard dick was training against his jeans. His omega was coming out and taking over control. He had to leave this place. He was desperately clawing against his clothed chest and his knees almost gave out. Come on you can do it! Go back home, take those pills. It's going to be alright. As his trembling fingers unlocked the door, his body was suddenly slammed against the wall, as a big hard body covered him. The intoxicating sandalwood scent was back and all over him now. His omega went crazy and Gulf moaned and shivered under the man's touch. His head falling back against the wall as the man licked and kissed his scent gland om his next over and over again. He couldn’t do anything as the man took control of his body. 

“found you.” 

“no, stop... mmm. Who are you?” Gulf tried to resist but his body was weak and his omega wasn’t helping, it wanted out it wanted this man. 

“The name is Mew, and I’ll have you screaming my name all night long...” Mew whispered against Gulfs sensitive neck and kissed his way up his jaw. Gulf wanted that, he wanted this man all over him. 

“you smell so good, all mine.” Mew groaned out and took Gulf jaw between his fingers, as he pulled his face down and their eyes locked, they knew. Hot shivers passed through their bodies and sparkled felt all over. 

Gulf whimpered as he watched those chocolate eyes. His heart skipped a beat at the handsome man before him. The man with the oh so intoxicating smell. Was this what they called a fated pair? He didn’t know. His omega side went wild as Mew once again kissed his scent gland and let his scent penetrate his body. Gulf had wrapped his arms around the man's neck not resisting anymore. He didn’t have the power or will to fight him. He wanted Mew. He moaned as Mew kissed up his jaw and finally kissed his lips softy at first, before roughly taking his bottom lips between his teeth and biting down. Gulf gasped and opened his mouth for Mew to enter his tongue and sucking him in. Gulf moaned into the kiss and let Mew devour his mouth. Teeth clashing lips bruising and tongues swirling around each other. Gulf had never kissed anyone like this before and his knees trembled. 

Mew grinded his rock-hard cock against Gulf and gripped his hips hard before he looked at Gulf and whispered in his ear. 

“let's go to my house.” 

Gulf moaned and wanted nothing more than do just that and he let Mew take him in his arms before he pulled him out of the back entrance of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4 Want you completely 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> giving into the mutual sparks, Mew takes Gulf to his Mansion 
> 
> Smut, pure smut....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so get ready....  
> 3000 words of pure smut. 
> 
> enjoy!!! ;) ;)
> 
> (not proofread because i can't read it yet hahahaha. will go over it but for now just read over the mistakes ;)

chapter 4

Mew had Gulf in his car so fast his head spun, or was it because he couldn’t breathe. He was gasping for air as Mew went around the car and got into the driver's side before speeding of to god knows where. Gulf didn’t care where they went right now if only he could be basked in Mew's scent for the rest of the night. He had never felt something like this and it made his omega go crazy. Mew’s scent was so intoxicating he trembled in the passenger seat as Mew had one hand tightly wrapped around his thigh. He wanted his touch and every time Mew took his hand away to switch gears he would whimpers and Mew would put his hand back as soon as possible. This all felt scary, Gulf was darting his eyes from Mew to his lap as he fumbled with his fingers. His hard member straining against his zipper. The drive was done in silence but he didn’t mind. The silence felt good and he couldn’t wait to be wrapped in these arms again. This thought scared him even more, he had never yearned for another person like this before and this was what he didn’t want at all. These were the feelings of an omega, but he had never thought it would be this good. Was this how it always would feel if he was with Mew? 

He didn’t get to think of it further as another heatwave crashed over him and his gasped as he writhed in his seat. Mew tightened his grip and caressed his thigh. This got Gulf even hotter and he moaned ad he looked at Mew from underneath his lashes. Head thrown back as Mew sped up even more. He couldn’t wait... 

Mew’s sleek car came to a screeching halt in front of his mansion and he stumbled out to take Gulf inside. He opened the passenger door and gripped Gulf and pulled him against him. They both felt the sparks again as Mew connected their lips again and hosted Gulf up and carried him inside. Gulf whimpered in his arms as he had him against the wall in his hallway in no time. 

“Mew. This is too much! I-I have never done something l-like this.” Gulf stuttered out as Mew reconnected their lips before he pulled back to look at Gulf. He couldn’t stop admiring the beauty in front of him. He was tall, taller than him as he had seen. He was writhing in his arms as he had him against the wall and grinding on him. His face flushed red spreading all the way onto his covered chest he so wanted to kiss and bite. 

“hmm... I'll lead you." Mew whispered as he latched his lips onto his scent gland. 

Gulf didn’t know why he trusted this man on the spot. He just me him and he already felt so familiar with him. He moaned as Mew was sucking a red mark on his very sensitive neck. He had never let anyone touch his scent gland but that was all he wanted from Mew. He couldn't contain his whimpers as he felt his body grow hotter. Mew pulled away from the wall and carried him up the fancy looking stairs. Gulf had no time to look around where he was. The only thing he was focused on was Mew and how the man carried him to probably his bedroom. 

Mew squeezed Gulf soft ass and slammed the door open to his bedroom and took two long strides to his bed and threw Gulf on top of it with a bounce. Gulf yelped as he felt cold without the touch from Mew. He reached out for him and he got what he wanted when Mew hovered over him and slipped his hand under is shirt. Gulf whimpered with the skin on skin contact as the sparks could be felt everywhere Mew touched. Mew pulled his shirt over his head and smiled when Gulf head reappeared with his hair disheveled. He looked even cuter like this and he leaned in to kiss those plump lips again. He patience was running thin as he was rock-hard in his slacks and he needed release. Gulf smell was making him go crazy and his alpha was trying to mark his beautiful boy. He couldn’t do that now. They weren't in their right mind right now and he wanted hos boy to be clear minded when he bit him. Oh, how he wanted to already be right now he just wanted to fuck him into the mattress. He was so pretty beneath him his heart couldn’t handle it. He leaned in and kissed his way down his neck to the perky nipples on the younger's chest. They looked so inviting and he took one in his mouth to suck in it. With his other hand he twisted the other neglected one. Gulf moaned as he felt how sensitive his nipples where. He had never thought this would turn him on so much. 

Gulf wanted Mew’s clothes off and tugged on the hem of his blouse before frantically trying to open the buttons. Gulf wanted nothing more than to feel the man on him. He wanted his skin and his touch everywhere. His head was spinning as Mew helped him unbutton his shirt before pulling it off his body. Gulf admired his physique and caressed the skin and 6 pack. He was so strong and alpha like his omega went crazy and Gulf could only whimper as Mew reattached his lips to his nipple. He tugged on the soft locks of Mew’s hair and arched his back. Soft moans left his lips as he opened his legs to let Mew lay between them. 

Mew was busy caressing Gulf sides and sucking on the swollen buds on Gulfs chest. 

“ahhmm... Mew. More.” Gulf mewled out. 

Mew gripped Gulfs clothed cock hard and stroked him before he pulled the zipper down and in one swoop had them off his legs and thrown away. He was now only laying in his tight boxers. His length straining against the frond and a wet spot already forming on the tip. 

“you're so beautiful my boy...” Mew whispered out as he watched Gulf beneath him, al sprawled out ready to be taken. He ghosted his fingertips over the expanse of his chest and tummy as Gulf gasped and whimpered from the light touches. 

“please...” Gulf said as he watched Mew above him. He reached out for Mews slacks indicating that he wanted them off. Mew helped him as he pulled them down and threw them away. Gulf moaned at the sight before him. Tall, handsome, strong. He was everything a man wished for. He was perfect in every way and he wanted him even more. His body wanted him even more. The sandalwood scent was making him dizzy with need. He reached out to grab Mew and pull him down on top of him. He kissed Mew vigorously as their tongue glided against each other. Soft moans where swallowed from both of them as Mew grinded his hard cock down on Gulfs. 

Mew reached down and pulled Gulfs boxer down his legs and spread his legs wider to caressed his thighs and stroke him from root to tip. Gulf could only moan out and let the man do what he wanted his hole was twitching with need he had never felt before and it felt all wet down there. Was he self-lubricating or something! He didn’t know, he had never experienced this and he had never read anything about something like this. 

Mew kissed down his neck and chest over to his stomach to leave butterfly kissed down there. He teased him by going directly to his thighs and biting down on the sensitive skin. Gulf arched his back at the sensation on his thighs. Who knew he was so sensitive there? 

“All ready for me.” Mew groaned as he slipped his fingers over to his ass and spread him open. Mew pushed his legs up and widened them even more to get access to his most private parts and grinded his own painfully hard length against Gulfs pulsing cock. He slipped his hand between Gulfs ass cheeks and circled the twitching and slick covered hole. He was mesmerized by how wet he was for him and how good he smelled. He was so perfect he would never ever let him go again. He finally had him in his arms and it was the best feeling in the world. He had the pretty boy moaning in his arms and his chest tightened with feelings for him. How could he already love him so much even though he had just met the boy. 

Gulf was just as confused with his feelings, he wanted nothing more than to have this man with him forever. But he couldn’t think straight at the moment. He just wanted him inside him, now. 

“stop teasing. Please. Aahmm!!” Gulf moaned out before Mew suddenly pushed a finger deep inside his wet quivering hole. He gasped as Mew touched a spot deep inside that made him see stars. Mew grinned and added a second finger to his wet channel and scissored him open and pegging that sensitive soot inside him. Gulf was mewling and arching his back, fucking down on Mew's fingers. 

“ah! Please, more” 

Gulf was pleading and moaning out as Mew opened him up with his fingers. He had Gulf spread white open all pliant and ready to he fucked. He was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Mew caressed his thigh before slipping his finger over Gulfs balls and stroked his way up to the tip. He milked the pre-cum out of him and slicked his shaft up. He strokes him in the pace in which he finger fucked him. His own cock was rock hard and painful just watching the boy writhe underneath him. He held his breath as he heard the beauty sound coming from Gulfs puffy red lips. He moaned and keened as Mew was stimulating him. 

“Yess, I’m close! Mew aahhmm!” Gulf gasped out before he curled his toes and came hard into Mew's hand. A high pitched moan left his lips as he shivered from the intense orgasm. Mew was mesmerized by the view. Gulfs hands gripped the covers tight over his head. Mew milked his cock trough his orgasm as he twitched and shivered under his touch. He still had his fingers buried deep inside him and felt how his hole gripped and tightened around them as he came down from his high. 

“fuck, baby boy. You’re stunning like this. Can’t wait to eat you all up.” 

Gulf had his eyes closed and was basking in his intense orgasm as he heard Mew’s words. He shivered at the thought of even more pleasure and his hole leaked more wetness. He wanted more, his body was still hot and wanted his this man’s touch 

Mew leaned in again and kissed Gulfs soft lips and pulled his fingers out. Gulf felt empty and his hole was missing the fullness already. He moaned and pulled mew closer as he wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss again. 

Mew slicked his own cock as he pulled his boxers down and hissed at how hard he was. Gulf watched as he pulled his boxers off and his eyes widened at the size . He bit his lip and his hole quivered at the thought of this long and thick cock entering him. Mew reached out to his night stand to grab a condom before rolling it on and lining himself up at Gulfs rim. He pushed Gulfs legs against his chest almost folding him in half and kissed him one last time before he slowly pushed inside. A loud moan left Gulfs lips as he felt his hole opening wide for the thick and hard dick entering him. Slick was making it easier for Mew to slide in deeper and deeper before he bottomed out and stilled his movements. He let Gulf het used to his size before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in looking for that sensitive bundle of nerves. Gulf was on another planet with how good he felt. His eyes closed, arms gripping the covers over his head as saliva coated his lips. He moaned and melted as he felt Mew pull and push back deep inside. The feeling of his insides slowly being filled over and over again had his head spinning and wanting more. 

“Mew. More, please, fuck. It feels soo good!” gulf moaned out at one particular hard thrust against that sensitive spot. His cock was already hard and leaking again as he grinded down on Mews thick cock. He was over the moon and Mew fucked into him harder as he groaned above him. He kissed his legs and thighs as he thrust deep inside him. How did this feel so good he never wanted it to stop and he mewled and pleaded for Mew to go faster and harder, in which Mew complied and leaned over as he fucked him harder and deeper pummeling his hole over and over again. 

“you're so tight baby. Just so perfect for me.” Mew groaned and watched his cock slip in and out of the stretched-out hole. Gulf could only moan as he felt his second orgasm nearing already. His moans getting higher and higher indicating he was on the verge of spilling. Mew angled his thrust against his prostate so every time he pushed back in; he would thrust against that spot hard. 

“Mew, yes. Harder!” Gulf moaned and threw his head back as he gripped Mews arms hard. His body tightened and his eyes rolled back as he came for a second time that night. Mew thrust became sloppy as he also neared his orgasm and with Gulf tightening on him, he groaned and spilled deep inside the condom. He rode out is orgasm and felt how Gulf was twitching and spasming on him. He had never come so hard and he was already ready for more. 

Gulf was still trying to come down from his second orgasm and Mew pulled out and threw the condom away before he turned Gulf over on his stomach with a yelp. 

“I'm not nearly done with you baby.” Mew whispered against his ear as he kissed his way down his back. He spread his plump ass and licked his way over his abused and red swollen hole. He licked up the slick leaking from his hole and pushed his tongue inside. He groaned at the taste and lapped at his rim. 

Gulfs arms gave out and he moaned into the pillow as his ass was being devoured. It felt so good. He reached a hand down to pump his own already half hard cock to full hardness. Mew kneaded his globes and fucked his tongue deep inside Gulfs ass. Gulf turned his head to the side to see Mew and he moaned from the view. This was all too much for him. He was on a high and a new wave of arousal washed over him as his trembled and almost gave out if Mew wasn’t supporting his ass. Mew got up after a few minutes and lined his hard cock up again and pushed in hard and fast in one go. Gulf threw his head back and screamed. His prostate was hit at once and he leaked in his own hands. His back arched and he relaxed completely to let Mew do what he wanted with him. He mewled and moaned as Mew fucked his roughly and hard. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes!” Gulf screamed as he eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“you like that? Like being fucked roughly?” Mew groaned and thrust even harder as he reached his hand around for Gulf to suck on his fingers. 

“yes, harder. Ahm!” 

Mew slapped his ass with the other hand and kneaded the globe hard. Hand prints and bruises already forming at his hips and Mew fucked him relentlessly. The bed was banging against the wall and moans and groans bounced off the walls. They were in their own world as Gulf sucked on Mew’s long fingers. He loved the feeling in his mouth. So full. 

Mew leaned over and kissed and bit his neck as he scented him all over. He wanted to mark him up with his scent so everyone would know he was his. 

Gulf moaned around the finger before he dropped his head as he came hard. His come spilling over the covers. The orgasm was so intense he didn’t even feel it coming as he shivered and gasped as Mew kept up his rough pace. Gulf was so overstimulated his body gave out as he dropped down completely. High pitched whimpers left his lips as Mew fucked him and leaned over him to angle against his prostate 

“no no, no, too much! Fuck!” Gulf whimpered as he was once again getting hard. Mew pulled him up and pulled out suddenly. He switched placed and sat Gulf down on his lap as he pushed in hard again. Gulf had his head leaning on mew’s shoulder as Mew was kissing and marking his scent gland over and over again. Mew was seated against the headboard as he pushed Gulf down on his thick and long cock over and over, chasing his own orgasm. 

“i-Im coming! Mew. Ooh so good!” Gulf screamed once again as he felt his orgasm nearing again. He was spent but his body was still burning hot. 

“come with me baby.” Mew groaned out as he sped up. He was so close. He felt Gulf tighten up and with a few more thrust he spilled his seed deep inside him. Completely forgetting any kind of protection. He loved the feeling of spilling deep inside Gulf. He gripped Gulfs hips hard and grinded him down hard on his cock and against his sensitive prostate, this had Gulf coming again. And with a scream he came all over Mew’s chest and stomach again. He was exhausted as he leaned against Mew's shoulder. His body shivered from the afterglow as they both came down from the umpteenth orgasm that night. 

“you're so perfect...” Mew whispered and kissed his scent gland. 

Gulf moaned as he once again felt himself harden. This couldn’t be happening. He was so spent but his body once again wanted more. The smell of Mew had him wanting him all over again and he pulled his head up to kiss Mew's neck and leaving hickeys in his way. He wanted to mark him up too. He wanted the world to see that he was his. 

Mew felt the same. He felt how he wanted more of this prefect boy in his arms and he didn't even know his name! He could ask when they were done but right now, he wanted to make sweet slow love to him. He pulled Gulf of his hardening dick with a groan and laid him back down on his back and leaned over him. He saw how spend his was. His cheeks flushed all the way to his chest, red bite marks covered his body and bruises forming on his hips. He felt proud. This was all his now. He slowly kissed Gulf and pushed his legs up again to once again thrust inside slowly. He felt how wet he was with slick and cum. 

He wanted to fill him up completely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in cornder from shame*
> 
> Hope I satisfied you all 😅😅


	5. Chapter 5 When reality hits (partly 18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf wakes up in Mew's arms and panics.   
> what has he done...

“please, no more.” 

Gulf was pushed up against the tiled wall of the shower, legs wrapped around Mew and fingers in his hair. Mew was slamming inside of him with hard thrusts and bounced Gulf down on his thick cock. Gulf was moaning and whimpering in his arms and shivered from how deep Mew was fucking him. They had gone to the shower to get cleaned but a new heat wave overcame Gulf and he just wanted Mew all over him again. He couldn’t get enough of him and his body was hot and shivering from every touch. dirty sounds, bodies slapping, moans and groans echoed through the bathroom but both men were to engrossed in each other to care. Mew had Gulfs hips in a tight grip and pulled him down and deep on his cock. He wasn’t in his right mind anymore and just wanted to breed his boy. His scent was all over him and his alpha was delirious and wanted to claim this boy as his own. He groaned in Gulfs neck and kissed and licked is scent gland all over again he was leaving hickeys everywhere his lips touched. He had been worshipping Gulfs body the whole night and he wasn’t nearly done. He looked up and took Gulf bottom lip between his teeth and bit down softly. He swallowed up his moans as he devoured his mouth he licked and swirled his tongue inside his mouth and groaned as he felt his orgasm nearing. He pulled Gulf closer against him and trusted deep and long inside him. He aimed for that sensitive stop every time getting Gulf riled up completely. Gulf had his head thrown back against the wall. Lips parted and breathing out high pitched moans as he was nearing his orgasm too. Mew watched as Gulf came closer and closer to his climax. He felt how he tightened and how he was shivering in his arms. His nails were raking down his back but he didn’t care. He felt how wet and slicked his hole was and how Gulf swallowed him up. As he belonged there. Carved just for him. He felt so connected to this boy. He groaned as he quickened his pace and squeezed Gulfs ass and pummeled him hard. He felt Gulf tighten even more before he came and decorated his chest with another load of white cum. He was moaned loud and gripping on Mew so hard bruises formed on his shoulder and back. But he loved it he would let this boy do anything as long as he was in his arms. With the beautiful view of Gulf coming on his cock, Mew also came. He pulled out and came all over Gulfs stomach too. He breathed hard and laid his head against Gulf chest and sighed. 

“hmm....no more. Please. No more.” Gulf moaned. His eyes were closed and his body was limp in Mews arms. He was exhausted but also slowly getting hard again. He whined as he felt arousal climb up his body again and grinded against Mew. 

Mew grinned and took the hard and swollen nipple between his teeth that was right next to him. He was out of breath but was already getting hard again. He couldn’t get enough of the boy. His scent was intoxicating and arousing. He felt possessive and wanted to claim him completely. But he was still in his right mind to not put a mark on him already. They just met and he didn’t want to scare him. He didn’t want to force a bond on him. 

Gulf moaned in his arms as Mew lined his cock up at his entrance again and pushed in slowly. He bit his lip as he felt him open him up again. 

“One more baby... One more.” Mew whispered in his ear and slammed in hard.

\----

Mew felt happy and content. He had finally found his pair! He knew it for sure. He had never smelled something so good and just touching the boy made sparks fly up his body. He knew it, he would never ever let this boy go again. It felt weird. They just met and they spend the night together already but if its right its right, right? He stroked the boy's hair softly and smiled down as he slept in his arms. He fainted after the 2nd round in the bathroom and he cleaned him up and put him in his bed. He really wore him out last night and he started to feel guilty. Maybe the big body didn’t seem so strong as he thought. He didn’t even know his name yet but he would ask when he woke up. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Gulf and pulling him closer before drifting off... 

*** 

Gulf groaned softly as he slowly woke up. He blinked a few times getting used to the bright light shining through the window before he opened his eyes fully. He was a little confused as he felt arms around him. This wasn't his own house. Where was he? He sat up and groaned when he felt pain shoot up his back. He was feeling sore all over as if he was run over by a truck or something. He looked around in the big room. It was modernly furnished and looked very expensive. He was sitting in a big queen-sized bed and when he looked to his side, his eyes widened. Arms were still wrapped around his waist and a man was softly snoring next to him. Gulfs heart started to beat faster as he smelled the strong sandalwood scent suddenly remembering the night before. He felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment remembering how he had begged and pleaded this man to fuck him all night. Now he knew why his body was so sore! He felt panic raise up inside him and his breathing quickening. He had to get out of here! What had he done! He had given in to his omega and experienced his first heat! Well he thought it was his first heat, he had never experienced it before but how would he explain how he had acted then. It could only have been his heat. But how? 

He took his suppressant on time! He was confused and panicking now. He slowly got out of the very handsome man's arms and slipped out of the bed. This was all wrong! He didn’t want this at all and just now he had given in to an alpha. His hard soared as he looked back at the man. Mew was his name. He remembered still. He felt the pull and his omega just wanted to slip back in his arms and snuggle up to him, breathing in his scent. He felt somewhat connected to this man and he didn’t know why. He felt almost tempted to go back and sleep with how comfortable it felt to look at him but he turned around and stood up. This wasn’t right. He wasn't supposed to feel like this and he didn’t like his omegas feelings. As he stood up, he discovered he was only wearing boxers so he looked around to look for his clothes. Where did he throw them last night! What he found was his pants and the man's shirt. This would have to do. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. His heart was beating erratically in his chest and his body was protesting and sore from all the movements. He slipped in his pants and pulled on the man's shirt breathing in his familiar scent. He felt his body burn up as he smelled him again. Gulfs yelped when he heard a groan from the bed. He looked back with wide eyes and hoped Mew didn’t wake up! Today wasn’t his luck though… 

His body slowly rose up and with unfocused eyes looked at Gulf. 

Gulf felt trapped in his gaze and his breath hitched as the man's eyes landed on him. He was just standing by the door and felt like a dear caught in headlights. He needed to get out of here now! He couldn’t stay here any longer. His body was already yearning for the man's touch again and it frightened him. This want what he had planned in his life. How did he end up like this? 

“what are you doing?” Mew said in a husky voice. He was watching Gulf as he was rooted to the floor. 

Gulf shivered as he heard him talking. His heart was beating against this chest. He quickly grabbed the doorknob and slipped out. He had to leave. He couldn’t stay or he would just give in again and he was too afraid of his own feelings. He had never felt something like this. He just met the man and he was already so attached to him! It scared him and he had to go, now. 

Ad he was outside the room he heard Mew stumble probably getting out of the bed. He had to be quick. He searched for the nearest stairs and ran down. What was this place! A freaking palace or something! Doors everywhere, how was he going to get out of here. Gulf breathed hard and looked for the front door. He was running down the hall and opened a few doors before he finally pulled the front door open. As he ran out, he also came to the realization he didn’t wear and socks or shoes. He would have to do like this as he heard footsteps. He looked back to see that Mew was following him and was coming closer. He gasped and ran faster. He needed to get away from here. His feet hurt as he ran down a gravel pathway and he hissed. What was this place! Was this even in his town? How could he go back! As he slowed down to see if he could find something that looked familiar, he was grabbed from behind. Gulf gasped and tried to pull away from the man's grasp but he was stronger. Gulf panicked, but Mew pulled him back against him. Sparks flew through Gulfs body and he whimpered. How could he not. His omega wanted this man. But he couldn’t! He spun around and looked at the man. His heart soared as he saw the look on Mew’s face. Confusion, hurt, panic. 

“why are you leaving?! Please don’t, I just found you! I've been looking for you. We're a pair.!” Mew said desperately. He pulled Gulf closer against him and kissed his lips hard. Gulf shivered in his arms and his knees buckled. He felt his body grow hot and he quickly pulled away. He stepped back a few steps. 

“NO! I'm not! I can't be! I'm an alpha!” Gulf lied. He didn’t want anyone to know his secret. What would people do when they knew! He wouldn’t be able to study anymore he wouldn’t get a cute and pretty omega girl. This man ruined him! 

“b-but, your smell... you smell like an omega. I love your scent; you have to be.” mew said in confusion and stepped closer to Gulf and grabbed his arm again. 

“don’t touch me! Your wrong! I'm not some delicate omega to do everything you want!” Gulf screamed and turned around to run again. He was again pulled back by Mew and on a whim, Gulf slammed his fist against Mew’s jaw. Mew stumbled back and fell down. His hand flying to his hurt jaw and looked up in pain. 

“I said, don’t touch me!” Gulf screamed. His omega cried as he saw Mew on the ground, in pain. He saw his eyes, full of worry and confusion. But he couldn’t give in. He was confused to. He was hyperventilating and he just wanted to flee. He felt quilt rise up and tears threatening to fall. 

“I'm sorry...” Gulf whispered and turned around and ran. 

He ran through the woods zigzagging and trying to find something familiar. As he was running, he stumbled and groaned as he fell on his knees. His heart was beating erratically and his eyes teared up. He sobbed and tears fell down on the ground. What had he done? He felt how his omega cried and whimpered. He got up again and stumbled on. His feet hurt so much but he had to get away. He cried as he felt like a part of him was left behind. A part of him was held by Mew, the man who made him feel loved, adored and mostly, accepted. He hadn't even been with him that long but his heart knew what it wanted; his omega knew what it wanted. But Gulf couldn’t give up what he had been building up for the past years. He couldn’t just set everything aside for an alpha. 

He finally came across a familiar road that was actually close to his own house. It was still early as there weren't many people out. He ran all the way home and climbed the tree next to his bedroom window to not wake his parents. Luckily his window was always slightly ajar for fresh air so he opened it further and jumped inside his room. With a heavy sigh he fell down on his bed. He was still out of breath from running so much and his body was in so much pain. His feet were bleeding and his ass was sore! How had he just let that man take his virginity! And he acted like a total slut for it! He felt embarrassed at all the memories replaying in his head as he was laying on his bed. But fear was still present. He made up his mind and decided that he had to leave. He needed to be far away from Mew before he found him again. And he wasn’t strong enough to reject him a second time. His heart was already hurting badly from leaving him like that in the driveway. He felt tears well up in his eyes again, he didn’t know why he was this sad. He sniffled and sat back up. He picked up his bag he hadn’t even unpacked yet. His family was still sleeping so he had to be quick. He packed his stuff and cried while he cleaned his feet and put socks and shoes on. He grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote: 

Sorry, I’m leaving early. 

I just found out I still have a few assignments to do for school and they need to be finished soon. I'll call when I arrived at my apartment 

Love, Gulf 

He walked down the stairs softly not to wake anyone up and laid the note on the kitchen table. His heart was hurting for multiple reasons now but he had to be strong. He knew he didn’t have much time before Mew would come looking for him. He would follow his scent. If he left now the trail would be gone before he was at his apartment and he wouldn’t be able to find him and he would be save. Save from his feeling. He would be able to forget about Mew.... 

Gulf walked out the door and closed is slowly before stepping down the front steps. He looked left and right to see if no one saw him or if he saw Mew. When the coast was clear he walked to the cab who was waiting for him. He had called it earlier and he was relieved he was this fast. The cab took him to the bus station and he quickly stepped on the bus that took him to his save place. Where he could pretend everything would be fine. He could pretend again to be that big bad alpha everyone thought he was. 

He felt a piece of his heart cracking. As if it had stayed. Stayed in Mew’s arms. He shook his head and sighed. Everything would be okay as he watched the little town pass by through the window. 

On the other side of town sat a very pained and confused alpha. Still sitting in his driveway. He was staring at nothing as he felt his heart breaking, as if his other half had rejected him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to blink them away but there were to many. A lone tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He choked back the sobs as he held his head in his hands. What had just happened. The most beautiful part of his life had just become the most depressing part. He still smelled his scent and he didn’t even know his name! How was he going to find him... 

He needed him and he would do anything in his power to get him back. He didn’t care if he was an alpha, beta or omega as long as he was his. As long as he was back in his arms again. With a determined look he stood up. Wiped his face and walked back inside the house and called Kaownah. He would search high and low for the boy. 

He couldn’t be that far... right?


	6. Chapter 6 It can't be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf finally got home and was trying to get through his heat period now that he couldn't contain it finding his pair.  
> but as the time passed his heat subdued but other symptoms occurred....
> 
> and he couldn't shake of the feeling of being watched...

Gulf was happy to be back, he had contacted his parents when he was on the bus home and lied about needing to finish some assignments, his body was heating up again and had been very uncomfortable on the bus ride. He had taken extra scent neutralizers this time to hide it because he could even smell his own scent. It was very overwhelming and he felt people stare at him. When he finally came back home the first thing he looked up was heat symptoms. He had to know if this was what a heat felt like and he had been right. He felt the blood drain from his face as he read about his suppressant not working if coming in contact with your pair. Now everything fell in place. He was staring into the distance as he became aware of what he had done. He felt it too now. He was in heat and that man had gotten him so far. All those years of trying to deny that he was an omega came crumbling down now that he had experienced the first time. He couldn’t deny it had felt amazing and he still blushed thinking back on it. But he was scared and it made him panic. He had never really known what omegas would be like and he just now started to learn about it. To his surprise, it didn’t scare him as much as he had thought. It was still all new to him, and he didn’t know who he could ask about it. He sighed and sat down at his little kitchen table. His apartment wasn’t big, it was one bedroom and one small bathroom the kitchen and living room were one little space and just enough for one person. As he looked around, he felt lonely. Was this how it had always been? He had never thought of himself as lonely, but now he yearned for something. For someone. 

He was trembling as he felt his body grow hot again. He walked over to his little bathroom to look for the suppressant that he had put there. He wasn’t ready for this. For any of this at all. He took 2 just to be sure and after some time he felt his body turn back to his normal temperature. 

For the rest of the days that he was home he had even more of those moments and he wanted to cry out when the only thing he could think about was Mew. He tried to relieve himself but it didn’t feel half as good as with that man. He ruined him and he was scared he wouldn’t be able to turn back to normal anymore. He was exhausted as he was constantly yearning for his touch. He cried as he felt his omega whimpering for said man. He didn’t know how he would be able to live like this. He would need to find some distraction from his thoughts. He was determined that he would be just fine on his own. He could keep pretending he was an alpha it wasn’t that hard and he had been acting like that his whole life. 

*** 

As the holiday passed, his body turned back to normal again. He was relieved and happy he could just go back to his normal routine. 

He walked from the stalls to the university entrance and saw Mild waving at him already. He was just the same and it made Gulf feel at ease. He could do this. He would just think of those pasts weeks as a bad memory. But just thinking about it made his heart hurt. He shook it off and greeted Mild with a big smile. 

“Good morning Mild! Finished any of your work?” Gulf said and smiled. 

Mild looked at him as if he saw water burning. “what happened to you. Who are you? You're never this happy in the morning...” Mild said and looked at him suspicious. 

“you got laid right?” he continued and grinned as he poked Gulf shoulder. As Gulf heard Mild say that he stiffened. Was it that obvious?! He felt a blush creep up his neck and he regained his posture. 

“shut up. Of course not. Can't I be happy to see you after the holidays.” Gulf mumbled and quickened his pace he didn’t want Mild to see his flushed face right now. Mild bounced happily after him and slapped his back as he laughed. 

“hmm.. Yeah right! How was she... was she pretty, tell me. I need inspiration.” Mild said and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“stop that! I'm not telling you anything a-and I didn’t even do anything! And how was your week. How are your assignments?” Gulf grinned getting back at Mild. Mild groaned and mumbled something about the new game he had bought and forgotten about his work. 

Gulf walked in the classroom with Mild hot on his feet. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he thought back of Mew. He didn’t want to be reminded of him right now. Mild had reminded him of things he rather forget just now. 

He muted out Mild as he was whining behind him and pressured to tell him what he had been doing. Gulf sat down and grabbed his stuff out of his backpack and pushed Mild of and told him to get ready. Today he had only a few classes. He would go to his part time job in the evening. He was working at a convenience store close by his apartment and he would do some homework before he would have to leave for it. The classes felt like days as they groaned through them and he sighed when Mild finally fell asleep next to him at their last class. He had been talking nonstop and his head was hurting. He wasn’t feeling all too well since that morning and he had been trying to not upset his stomach more so he wasn’t eating much on their lunch break. He had taken some painkillers but he still wasn’t feeling all too good. He was half focused on the lesson and he tried to remember as much as the professor said but he just couldn’t focus. His thought constantly went back to that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and he felt weird. 

He was startled when everyone got up and packed their stuff. Well that was much for focusing on their class. He would ask one of his classmates for notes later then. He tapped Mild's shoulder as he was lightly snoring next to him and woke him up. 

“come on where finished.” Gulf said and stood up and walked away. 

“hmm... wait! I'm coming!” Mild screamed as he packed his stuff hastily and ran after Gulf. Gulf sighed, that man needed to get laid. Was he put on earth to just make his headache worse?! He loved him though. He felt at ease in his presence and he wasn’t pressured to act any different with him other people mostly expected alphas to be mean and bossy but Mild had accepted him as the soft and grumpy alpha. 

Gulf sighed as he closed the back door of the convenience store. He was finally finished and he was happy to go home. He was still feeling sick and he wanted nothing more than sleep right now. He walked the little distance to his apartment and enjoyed the fresh night air. It made him feel a little better and lifted his mood a bit. As he was walking back, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around but didn’t see anything suspicious. He couldn’t shake of the feeling until he finally locked his door behind him. He threw his bag somewhere in the corner and walked to his bathroom to take a shower. He wanted to sleep as soon as possible. He only had afternoon classes tomorrow and he was happy to be able to sleep in. It was already past 12 before he came back home and he just wanted to sleep. Maybe he would feel better tomorrow. He closed all his curtains and made sure he had locked his door before heading off to bed. It still felt like someone had been watching him but he could also just be a bit paranoid. Mew wouldn’t be able to find him. He hadn’t given him his name and he had no other way to link him to anyone. He should be save here… 

The next morning didn’t start that well. Where he thought he would be feeling better he was now heaving over the toilet and puked out what he had eating the day before. He probably had eaten something bad and he would need to take it easy today. It was still so early but he couldn’t go back to sleep at all anymore. He passed the time in the morning by getting notes from the classed from yesterday that he wasn’t able to concentrate in and tried to finish some of his work. Every few moments he would run to the toilet to puke up anything he still had in his stomach or he would just gag from the smell of food. He couldn’t handle the smell of his breakfast and the only thing he was able to eat before he headed off to classes in the afternoon was an apple. He felt a little better now that he had a bit of energy to go by. He was drinking a lot of water to try and keep his fatigue and nauseous at bay. He was not himself as he struggled to get through classes and he wasn’t really talking as Mild was blabbering away next to him and had finally finished some of his assignments. He was so proud of it he had to tell him every 5 minutes. It was good that he still had Mild to distract himself because it helped to get his mind of Mew. 

This went on for the rest of the week. He would be throwing up in the morning and try to take it easy throughout the days. He just thought of it as a stomach bug and he would just endure it. It could mostly take about a week for it to get better so he wasn’t too worried. Another weird thing was that when he took his suppressants, he would become very dizzy his headaches would intensify even more than usual. That did worry him though. He would wait for it all to get better and see if it had just been from his stomach bug and he would feel better in about a week. He tried to take it easy for the rest of the week and luckily at night he would start to feel better and he would eat as if he hadn't eaten for a day. It was though as he still couldn’t eat anything in the morning other than an apple. He was craving fried chicken so much he mostly took some home after his part time job. The feeling of being watched didn’t disappear. He still felt like someone was following him when he went home at night and he just blamed it on his paranoid thinking about Mew finding him. He just had to clear his mind and stop thinking about all this. He had better things to worry about and he just ignored his omega whining and whimpering all the time. His heart was hurting but it would fade with time. He couldn’t focus on his life of he kept thinking about him. 

Night were the worst though. He would have dreams about being with Mew and those dreams had his heart soaring. They were beautiful and felt so real he often thought about it and a small smile would pull on his face. He would be in the man's arms. Mew kissing him softly as they enjoyed the sunset on a beach. They kept returning every time until even his daydreams were only consisting of the man. He lived and breathed on those thoughts and he felt comfortable and less sick when he was thinking about it. He felt less scared and more curious about his omega side... 

As 2 weeks had passed, he still wasn’t feeling any better. What had he done to be feeling so sick! The nauseous feeling had now only moved to the mornings and if he smelled coffee. That smell could make him feel awful in second even though he loved coffee. 

It gotten so far; he was now bouncing his leg nervously in a doctor's office. He needed to get some antibiotics or something for his bug and he wanted to ask about his suppressants. He needed to know why he was feeling this way. Maybe he needed stronger once. who knew? He was called out and he walked after the doctor he had been with for the past few years. He was the one who always prescribed his suppressants and scent neutralizers. He sat down on that weird bed with the paper on top of it. He was biting his lip nervously and looked at Dr. Meng. 

“so, tell me what's wrong.” Dr. Meng said and looked at Gulf. 

Gulf sighed and told him about his symptoms for the last few weeks. How he was feeling nauseous and how his suppressants were making him feel even worse. 

The doctor looked at him and stayed quiet. “and they just appeared out of nowhere?” he asked. 

“well, yeah I just thought it was a stomach bug but it would not pass after a week. 

Gulf was getting even more nervous as he was telling this. Was he sick? Was he dying?! He saw the worried look on the doctor's face and he saw his life flash before his eyes, he was too young to die! 

“what is it? Am I going to die?” Gulf asked and he felt panic rise in his chest. His heartbeat quickened and he was bouncing his leg even harder. The doctor chuckled as he grabbed a few papers. “I don’t think so, as of your symptoms... it could be that you are taking the wrong suppressants but there's something else that could cause it. I'll just take some tests to see if there's something wrong. It's completely harmless so don’t worry.” 

Gulf was relieved he felt his nerves die down a bit and he nodded and the doctor give him a plastic cup to pee in after he had drawn some blood. It felt weird to do all this. He could have just given him the new pills but he did it all anyway. Better safe than sorry (well... that’s what they should have done.) 

He waited back in the waiting room as the doctor would call him when he got the tests results in. He just texted Mild to tell him what he was doing and he texted his parents to say everything was fine after they were worried when he told him he was feeling a bit sick. 

Half an hour later he was called back by a grinning doctor. It seemed as if nothing was wrong at all! Gulf smiled back and sat down on the other side of the doctor's desk and waited. 

“So, we’ve done some tests and there's a cause why your pills didn’t work. We found a high level of hCG in your blood which is probably repelling against your suppressants.” 

“and that means....” Gulf said with a confused look. He had never heard of it. 

“you're pregnant…”  
-

-

-  
Gulf laughed. Yeah right, pregnant. That was obviously a joke. 

“that's hilarious, I can't be pregnant.” Gulfs said and looked at the doctor as if he was joking with him. "well. You do have the hormones in your blood and the pregnancy test we did came back positive but if you're sure you didn’t have unprotected sex then it can be wrong.” the doctor said with a frown and looked down at the results. 

Gulf suddenly stopped laughing and stilled. His world started to blur as he just looked wide-eyed at the doctor. Sex. Yes. He had done that. But—he couldn’t be... right? He swallowed hard and felt the hairs on his back stand up in panic. No. No. No. No. 

“you did I see... well congratulations!” the doctor said happily but Gulf couldn't hear a thing. His ears were buzzing and his mind was back at that night. This wasn’t right. This couldn’t be right! He let the doctor talk and prescribe him vitamins and something for his morning sickness and he just nodded. He was shaking as he left the clinic. A bag filled with meds in his shaking hand. What just happened. Gulf was in shock. What the fuck just happened! 

This wasn’t right. This was all a joke. He pregnant! But! How! Well he knew how! But! 

He walked all the way back to his apartment and bumped into people on his way. He couldn’t apologize. The only words he heard in his head were... 

you're pregnant. You're pregnant...


	7. Chapter 8 pleasure seeing you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf is in shock. he's pregnant. but what now?  
> He decided to open his heart and trust one person with his secret that he's an omega,  
> but what happened when Mew shows up suddenly.

Chapter 7 pleasure seeing you again. 

So here had he run off to. Mew was watching as Gulf walked out of a clinic and followed him back. He had been looking for him for weeks now! He had searched high and low in town and when he didn’t find him, he felt so pained. His alpha was whining all the time and wanting his pair. He wanted it too. They were one. 

He didn’t give up hope, he had asked Tong for help. He knew he had connections everywhere and he would definitely find him. 2 weeks did it take him. Two long weeks! But he was overjoyed now when Tong had finally called him and told him he had found him he just stumbled almost to get to where he was. He wanted to see him again and wanted to apologize, apologize for his behavior that day. He felt guilty now that he was a few weeks further and he now understood how the boy must have felt. Tong had informed him about his name, age, school and where he lived. He had followed him for a week to get all the information Mew wanted and now Mew was here to find him himself. He loved the name, Gulf. It made him feel warm inside and his alpha whine in happiness. He was a little young compared to his own 29 years but that didn’t matter. He was here to make him his. He didn’t care that he was an alpha or a beta. He just wanted to be with him. He was very confused when Gulf had told him he wasn’t an omega and he must have just assumed he was an omega because his smell was that good. But one thing that he found strange. Betas didn't have a scent and he of course could be an alpha but he had never, ever smelled an alpha as sweet as him. He would find out soon... 

*** 

Gulf was sitting on his couch, unmoving. He was still in shock. He had just been on the phone with his doctor and he had informed him about a few things Gulf had not understood at the appointment. He was supposedly 3 weeks pregnant and of course these were the early stages of a pregnancy but he told him the symptoms were normal and would fade in a few weeks. He would get an ultrasound in a few weeks and would know if everything was alright. For now, he would need to take supplements and not take his suppressants anymore because he wouldn’t be needing them as he wouldn’t get his heat anymore. Well, that was something, he had only had one! He didn’t know what to think. What was he going to do with a baby! He was still not sure about anything and he wasn’t even ready to embrace his omega side! He couldn’t just announce he was an omega and oh. Pregnant! 

Oh, what would he family think? How was he going to finish school...? His body turned cold just thinking about all this stuff. How was he going to raise a kid? He was too confused to make any decisions now. He needed to find someone who could help him , someone he could trust with this. He couldn't tell anyone. He just needed to keep pretending. It's not like he hadn't done that his whole life already. 

He shifted a little and pushed his shirt up looking at a very flat tummy. And in there was growing a little human? He still couldn’t believe it, he caressed the skin and tried to imagen it being big and swollen. The thought didn’t scare him as much as he thought and he smiled. Well he would see what would happen. He still had time to reconsider and he just needed to push through for now. He would make a decision at the next appointment. 

He was trying to get even with his omega side first. He had let the emotions in that he shared with his omega and it felt good. It felt good to be himself and to know there was something that was right. He had never felt right and everything was falling into place now. He wasn't ready to tell anyone though. He was scared of what would happen if people knew. What would become of him? And now that he was pregnant it was even harder for him but it also made him feel closer to his omega side. His omega was content and happy. It was happy to grow a little human and Gulf was just letting it be. He didn’t want to ignore his second gender anymore. It had exhausted him too much the last years and that one night with mew had shown him that being an omega wasn’t any different than any other gender. He was still the same person and he still was Gulf. He could show the world that omegas weren't weak, but he just needed a little more time for that... 

He was feeling much better now that he had gotten meds for his morning sickness and he could sigh in relief and get back to focusing on his studies and his part-time job. He would just ignore that he was currently growing a human inside of him and focus on his work. He needed to stay sane now or he would collapse under all the worries he had. He was happier though. He knew the suppressants made him moody and not a very nice person so now that he didn’t have to take them, he was feeling better. Mild noticed too... and he kept on pressuring who made him like this and he would tease him about his soft character. He could still beat him up though and Mild knew so he kept the teasing light. He just let Mild think he had a lover or something and that was why he was less moody. But he just was happy to be himself. His view on omegas was changing and he tried to see the world in a different light instead of the obvious stereotypical way. 

Gulf was cleaning his place up before Mild would show up. They were going to work on an assignment together because Mild was way too distracted to do it on his own, so he had offered to help. He also wanted to tell him about being an omega, he needed someone to know and he trusted Mild enough to keep that secret. He was a little nervous though, he wasn’t sure how he would react to it. As he fluffed up the pillows of the couch his doorbell rung. Finally he was here. 

He walked to the door and opened it, he was greeted by an always smiling Mild. “you’re here, come on in.” Gulf said and let Mild walk in. He leads him to his dinner table to set up his stuff. 

“What a cute apartment! Never knew you lived in this area.” Mild said and looked around before dropping his bag pack on the table. He walked around for a bit before seating himself. Gulf had gotten them something to drink in the meantime. Gulf got his papers and notes he needed to start and sat down next to Mild. Luckily he had been feeling better now because just a few hours ago he had been feeling nauseous again and he didn’t want to worry Mild and have to lie about his “condition” again. Gulf explained what they had to do and started working. Mild was really smart if he had to be and while they were working and typing away on their laptop Gulf was fidgeting in his chair. He didn’t know how to tell Mild. When was the right time? 

“You know we should do this more often! I get way more done working with you.” Mild said and sighed as he finished his assignment. Gulf smiled 

“if you just threw away those games than you wouldn’t need me.” 

“Awh. Don’t be so mean. I try to work but these games call my name every time!” Mild pouted and tapped his pen on his paper. Gulf looked over and swallowed, now was the time to tell. 

He cleared his throat to get Mild's attention. 

“uhm. I actually wanted to tell you something. Also, a reason why I invited you.” Gulf started softly. Mild looked at him and waited till he continued. Gulf looked down at his papers trying to decide where to start. 

“you know, uhm... we have been friends for years now and I hope I can trust you enough to tell you this.” Gulf said and looked up at Mild. Mild smiled “of course you can trust me!” he said and patted Gulfs shoulder reassuringly. 

“well... the thing is, I-I'm actually not an.... alpha...” Gulf mumbled the last part. He waited for Mild's reaction as he tried not to look at him. They were silent for a few seconds before Mild laughed softly. “well. That’s not shocking. You are to kind and loving to be an alpha.” 

Gulfs eyes widened. He already thought he wasn’t an alpha?! 

“you knew? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“it's not my business who people want to be. I'm not one to judge people's choices.” he said and smiled at Gulf. 

Gulf just wanted to hug him. He was way too good for this world. He felt the tension and his nerves leave his body and he laughed lightly. He could breathe again. 

“I'm so lucky to have you around. I-I had my reason to not tell anyone. Uhm. I'm an omega...” Gulf continued. 

“and? Is that a bad thing? I think omegas are the strongest gender there is.” Mild said and scooted closer to Gulf and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“you're still the same person that I befriended and it's not like you suddenly became someone else. You can still do all the things you usually did.” 

Gulf looked up at Mild. He just told him a huge secret and he accepted him just like that. He smiled as tears gathered in his eyes. 

“I'm so relieved you feel like that. I-I had never wanted to come out as an omega because I felt like they were weak and couldn't do anything in this kind of society.” 

“well then it's your turn to change that stereotype.” he breathed out and hugged Mild. He tried to hold back his tears of relief. He could finally trust one person with his secret. He felt a little bit of his troubles ep away as he hugged Mild. 

“it's okay, you can trust me I won't tell anyone until you're ready yourself.” Mild said as they pulled back. Gulf took a deep breath and sighed. “thanks...” he said and laughed. It felt good to finally have someone he could be real with. Mild smiled at him and patted his back before they finished up their stuff. They talked some more as Gulf cleaned the table and before they knew it Mild had to leave. Gulf walked with him to the entrance and hugged him one last time before Mild said his goodbyes and left. He closed the door behind him and walked back to the kitchen. He fell down on the couch and sighed deep. He felt better now that he had told someone and it was one step in the right direction. 

As he was deep in thought the doorbell rang again. Gulf pulled himself up and walked to the door. It was probably Mild who forgot something again. If his head wasn’t screwed on, he would forget that too.   
‘”yes, yes, forgot something ag---” Gulf said as he pulled the door open. He stopped midsentence when he smelled it. Sandalwood. The one standing in front of him wasn’t Mild who had forgotten something. He wished. 

His knees trembled as he came eye in eye with Mew. The man that occupied his every dream. He was in shock and they looked at each other without a word being said. 

When Gulf regained his senses, he quickly tried to close the door. Tried. Before he could close it, it was pushed open and Gulf stumbled back against the wall. Mew pushed the door open and walked in. 

“pleasure seeing you again.” Mew said and smiled as he was overjoyed to see him again finally. He just wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him tenderly but he knew he could scare him again. This entrance had Gulf shaking already. He stood before Gulf as they silently watched each other. 

Gulf was overwhelmed by that smell. His omega was clawing his way out wanting his touch. But he was nailed to the floor. He had never thought he would find him here. Someone must have told him. 

“I finally found you.” Mew said and sighed as he smiled. He smelled that same cinnamon apple scent and he knew he would never let him go again. His scent was like a drug to him and while he smelled it there was another smell that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Gulf smelled even better than the first time they met. He stepped forwards and took Gulfs hand in his. He almost groaned at the sparks that ran up his body. Gulf was still looking at him and tried to get his body to react. He felt the sparks travel through his body and he just wanted to leap into Mew’s arms. He had never thought he had missed his touch this much. He had dreamed about this and now he was standing in front of him. He had tried to forget about him but now that he was here, he wanted him. How could he not. He was his pair. They were destined to be together but it was all too soon. This was all happening so fast. With one worry lifted off his shoulder the other was now here. 

“Men. How, we can’t. I-I'm not right for you...” Gulf whispered and he felt his heart soar when he said that. He didn’t want to say it, his omega whined and protested against his words. 

“don't say that, please, let’s start over! I want you; I've been looking for you everywhere and now that I finally found you, I'm not letting you go. I want to get to know you, I want to date you properly.” Mew said and Gulf could see the pain in his eyes and his heartbeat quickened. 

“I don’t care if you're an alpha, beta or omega. I just want you. I'm sorry for the things I did to you, we shouldn’t have done that and I'm deeply sorry.” Mew continued and he pulled Gulf closer to him and wrapped his arms around his back. He scented him as he knew it would sooth Gulf. 

Gulf was speechless. Did he want him? He wanted to date him? 

A deep blush crawled up his face and he leaned into mew’s touch. How could he not? It felt right to be in his arms and he closed his eyes. 

“I'm sorry too, I shouldn’t have hit you... it's not only your fault. I-I panicked. I shouldn't have left you like that.” Gulf mumbled into Mew’s shoulder and all his decisions about not wanting Mew flew out of the window. Now that he was wrapped in his arms, he wanted him even more. How could he deny these feelings? 

“Please, let's start over. I want to go on a date with you and get to know you more... please?” Mew said with hope in his eyes as he pulled back a bit from the comfortable hug and looked at Gulf. 

Was he ready to accept Mew? He had still so many secrets but he didn’t want to hurt himself again. Was he ready to open his heart to love? Love for his fated pair?


	8. Chapter 8 Thank you for finding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf decided to go on a date with Mew. He also wants to tell him about being an omega.

“Okay, I'll go out with you.” Gulf mumbled and looked up at Mew. He saw how his face lit up and a toothy grin spread on his face.

“it will be the best date ever; you won't regret it.” Mew said and pulled him closer again. Gulfs heart fluttered as he was pulled against that broad chest again and he felt weak in his knees. This man made him feel things he had never felt before. He wasn’t some blushing virgin but he felt like one in his arms! He usually was the dominant one in the relationship and he would swoon girls of their feet but this was a completely new experience. He smiled as mew sniffed his scent.

“you smell so good.” Mew whispered and Gulf shivered as he felt his hot breath against his neck. Now really wasn’t the time to get turned on! He quickly shoved Mew away and stepped back a little. Gulf rummaged around in his cabinet closest to the door and pulled out a notepad and a pen his scribbled his number on it and gave it to a grinning Mew.

“uhm. Here, my number...” Gulf said and darted his eyes everywhere but on Mew. He still felt hot and his heart was hammering away in his chest. He just couldn't control himself when he was near him. His scent was so intoxicating.

“thanks... I'll contact you. Is next Friday good?”

“yes, I'll think I'm free then.” Gulf mumbled softly and looked back at Mew. His ears reddening by his intimate stares.

“I'll pick you up then, will text you the time.” Mew said and leaned in to grab Gulfs hand and kissed the back of his hand softy. “I'm so happy I found you...” he whispered and looked up through his long-lashed at Gulf.

Gulf felt flustered at the very romantic and intimate gesture and pulled his hand back, scared of what he would do. He cleared his throat and pushed his hand in his pockets.

“I'll be leaving then.” Mew said and stepped back and grabbed the door handle. He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed it, he quickly stepped back in and pecked Gulf on his soft lips. He laughed and quickly closed the door behind him. Gulf was spluttering and blushing at the sudden action and stared at the closed door. That man, was going to be the death of him.

Mew was walking back to his car with a big smile on his face. He felt so light and fluttery now that he had finally found Gulf, he was not going to let him go this time. He would make sure he didn’t ever want to leave his side again. This was very unusual for him. He was a mafia boss for heaven's sake! How was he even going to tell him about that? He would figure it out soon but right now he wanted to enjoy the moment he could spend with Gulf. Just thinking of his name made his heart beat faster. Really a cold-hearted man's heart could be melted by the right person. He quickly stepped in his car and looked back once more at the little apartment. He sighed and started the car before driving off.

***

Gulf was standing in front of his mirror as he was deciding what to wear. He was nervous as he was going on a date with Mew. The night Mew had suddenly appeared at his door was a week ago and he had hesitantly agreed to go on a date with him. He still wasn’t sure if he was making the right choice but when he thought about him, butterflies fluttered in his stomach and a blush would appear on his face. He was just getting to know himself and already falling head over heels too would be too much right? Wasn't this all too soon and... he was carrying his child. He gulped as he thought of that. He couldn’t tell him that but he also couldn’t let him go. He was scared that if he told him he was pregnant it would scare him away. It wasn't like they had planned it and he didn’t even know of Mew liked or even wanted kids! He hadn't even told him he was an omega yet so that would be the first step. About the baby, was he even ready to have one? He could just have it removed... he shivered at that thought. It made him feel cold and his omega wasn't happy either with that thought. He felt nauseous at the thought of just ending the pregnancy. In these 4 weeks he had already connected with the thought of this child. It scared him but also made his heart grow with love. It wasn't this baby's fault that they had unprotected sex. He would figure it out though, he still had time to think this through and maybe in the future tell Mew. He sighed and walked back to his closet

He grabbed a blue oversize sweater and his jeans. This looked good enough, not to fancy and not to rundown. Just right for a casual date, right? He put his converse on and waited in his living room. He was hungry already although he had eaten just an hour ago. This pregnancy really had him grow fat! He felt that his jeans already started to feel a little tighter. When his phone buzzed in his back pocket, he quickly grabbed it to see Mew had messaged him.

\---I'll be there in a minute, can't wait to see you. ----send18.56----

Gulf blushed as he read it. The last week Mew had texted him more of this kind of things and he didn’t know how to handle it. It made him feel all giddy and he would be grinning at his phone for no reason. Mild had noticed too and had teased him mercilessly in class about it.

He was too deep in thought when his doorbell rang. This must be him. He got up and breathed in and out to get his nerves under control. He opened the door and his breath got caught in his throat. This man was a God, he looked even better than last time and his heartbeat quickened.

“hi” Gulf said, unsure of what to say other than that.

Mew was stunned at the beauty standing in front of him. He looked very good in his blue sweater and casual jeans. He was mesmerized by the elegant and tall boy before him. He had never seen anyone take his breath away like Gulf. He felt his palms get sweaty and he greeted him and took his hand to kiss it again. He wanted to charm this man of his feet. Gulf flustered before him and Mew couldn't contain his laugh.

“ready to go?” Mew said and pulled Gulf out through the door. Gulf just followed after him after he had locked his door and they walked over to Mew’s car.

“I was thinking we could get fast-food and then go for a walk by the beach? I fancy dinner feels so formal.” Mew said and looked at Gulf.

“Sounds good, I have been cra- uh. I mean loving the chicken from KFC” Gulf said almost slipping up. Just the thought of having chicken again made his mouth water.

“chicken it is then”

Mew opened the car door for him and Gulf got in before Mew walked around and got in on the driver's side. The ride was quiet but not uncomfortable. Gulf felt at ease in Mew’s presence and he liked that it didn’t feel forced.

They ordered their food and drove off the quiet side of the beach. One of the reasons Gulf had moved here was that it was close to the beach, don’t get him wrong he loved the woods just as much but feeling the sand and the waves roll over his feet was a feeling nothing could compare too. They walked a little and Mew had slipped his fingers in Gulfs as they walked and Gulf had let him. It felt good and the warm feeling grew in his chest. Under small talk, they arrived at a secluded area not many people came and sat down on the little bit of grass before the beach started and dug into their food.

Gulf moaned at the soft and crispy chicken and closed his eyes. Yes, these were the best. Mew looked at him and smiled. He was so distracted looking at the way Gulf was enjoying the food he almost forgot to eat himself. As Gulf opened his eyes he looked over at Mew.

“here taste this. It’s the best.” Gulf pushed a new piece of chicken at Mew's mouth and he bit into it. His eyes shined with glee as he saw how Gulf watched him eat.

“How is it?” Gulf asked expectedly and Mew smiled.

“it's really good!” Mew said and Gulf smiled. Mew thought he looked adoringly like this. Without a care and feeding him as if they had been together for years.

Gulf laughed and ate his food and watched the shore as a few people walked around. The sun was slowly setting and a cool breeze washed over the beach, it was not cold and warm spring air hung in the sky. These moments were the best as if there were no troubles in the world and every worry washed away with the waves on the shore.

Mew kept looking at Gulf as they ate and laughed as they talked. It felt good, it felt comfortable and Mew forgot his life for a moment... He could get used to this. Gulf by his side and both enjoying life without a care but he knew that wasn’t the case, unfortunately. He didn’t want to scare Gulf away if he told him who he was.

They talked about their childhood and about silly things they used to do when they were younger. They laughed and Mew would slip his arm around Gulfs waist and pull him closer to him. He caressed his sides as they kept talking comfortably.

As they quieted down Mew kept his arm around Gulf.

“you know, I still want to apologize for what happened. We both should have known better and controlled ourselves, I should have controlled myself.” Mew started quietly. He turned his face and looked at Gulf as he talked.

“If I could start over, I would have, I wanted us to start like this and I hope you'll give me a chance.” he continued.

Gulf watched Mew and felt how guanine he was. He also wanted to apologize for beating him, for lying to him.

“don’t beat yourself up. We both were in it and I should have known too... uhm. It's just--” Gulf started and leaned in closer he felt sparks where Mew touched him.

“I lied to you too... I want to apologize for that too... I beat you and I lied to you about being an alpha.” Gulf mumbled and looked up at Mew. Mew was surprised.

“I was scared at that time. And—well. I'm an omega. But I didn’t want anyone to find out. I experienced my first heat with you. I panicked. I'm sorry.”

It was silent as Mew looked at Gulf. Things fell in place now. So, he was an omega. He smiled and leaned in closer.

“Why should you be scared? I would have still dated you no matter what. I don’t mind if you’re an alpha, beta or omega. You’re my pair.” Mew said assuring him, he stroked his hair softly and pulled him against him. Gulf sighed and smiled. People really didn’t care if he was an omega at all. It felt nice to know he wasn’t judged for his gender.

“I was scared of myself. You know, I've been suppressing that I'm an omega for 8 years now. And that night changed everything for me. It made me realize It's not a bad thing to be an omega. So, it was a good thing it happened actually.” Gulf said and smiled at Mew. He felt relieved now what he told him. He pulled his knees up and put his head on them. He looked back at the sun setting and they were silend for some time, both in thought.

“were really destined then.” Mew said softly. “I'm happy you're you. A gender doesn't change you and you are still the most beautiful person I've ever seen.” he said and kissed Gulfs cheek softly. Gulf felt a blush creep up his face for the umpteenth time. He felt Mews warmth radiating as he was leaning against him. He felt tingles on the cheek where he had kissed him and he turned his head to look at Mew. Their faces so close their breath fanned on their faces. “thank you. For finding me.” Gulf whispered as nosed touched and lips closed in. Gulf leaned in and softly pressed his lips on Mew’s. He sighed and deepened the kiss. Mew pulled him closer by his hips and slipped his tongue inside Gulfs mouth. He let his tongue glide over every crevice and sucked his bottom lip softly. Gulf moaned and Mew swallowed every little sound he made. Gulf felt his body grow hot and his shivered from the sparks traveling through him. Did Mew feel this too? It felt so good and he wanted more. He slipped his fingers in Mew’s hair and they kissed softly and passionately. When they both were panting for air they pulled apart and a shy smile decorated Gulfs face. He completely forgot where they were. It was getting darker already and he was glad not many people walked here anymore. They stayed like that for some time, basing in each other's scents.

“let’s go. It’s getting dark...” Mew said hoarsely and pulled Gulf up and kept their fingers intertwined as they walked back to the parking lot. They were both speechless and glanced at each other as 2 overly in love teenagers. Gulf felt all light and fluttery after tonight. The date had been simple but he didn’t want it any other way. Mew rode them back to Gulfs apartment and walked with him to his front door. They stood still at his door and Mew leaned in and pushed Gulfs back against the door. Gulf gasped and looked up at Mew. He was taller than him he had noticed but in his presence he always felt smaller. He loved it. Mew slipped his hands around his waist and leaned in to kiss his scent gland. He wanted his scent to linger on him until he would see him again. He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t want things to go to quickly. He would take his time with him. He didn’t want him just for a little while, he wanted him for a lifetime. Gulf had his hand on his shoulders and craned his neck to give him more access. Mew let his scent linger on him and he felt Gulf tremble underneath him. He pulled back and kissed his soft lips slowly.

“I hope you had a great night.” Mew whispered and looked at those mesmerizing chocolate eyes. He smelled his addicting apple cinnamon scent and was tempted to just take him right here. He had to get away or he would do things to him they both. He pulled away slowly and Gulf was in a trance. He looked at Mew and smiled shyly.

“I loved it. And thanks for listening.” Gulf whispered and smiled. He felt his heart flutter looking at Mew. He definitely was falling for him, hard.

“I'll text you when I get home.” Mew said and kissed his lips once more before he let Gulf go and stepped back.

“okay, save ride home...”

“goodbye Gulf.” Mew said and turned around, he looked back one last time before he got back in his car and drove off.

Gulf waited until he was out of sight before he went inside. He slipped against his door and breathed in. His heart was beating fast and his body was growing hot. Mew’s scent lingered on him and it felt like he still was with him. He had enjoyed this night so much and he couldn’t wait to see him again, he was missing his touch already. That night he slept with his sweater on, the lingering scent soothed him. He got a text from Mew saying he got home save and he wished him goodnight with a kissing smiley. This man... Gulf smiled bright and texted him goodnight too. These feelings were new. Was this how it would always be? He could definitely get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their first date! how lovely! I hope to at least publish one chapter this week as I'm also working on a one-shot. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> I always love reading the comments it really encourages me and I enjoy writing this story! It keeps me motivated!  
> if you have any questions for me, about me or my works, feel free to ask! I like to answer them too!
> 
> that's it for now
> 
> Bueyy Bueeyy!


	9. Chapter 9 Love you so much already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ultrasound appointment is getting near and Gulf is still not sure about everything, will seeing the baby change his mind?   
> and how is he handling being open about his omega side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's not proofread so there can be a few mistakes...  
> just read over it ;)

Okay, he didn't think it would go this fast but his jeans didn't fit anymore... Gulf tried to button his jeans and hold in his stomach, but that stomach wasn't tucking in. It was a little very small bump that had appeared on his usual flat belly. He sighed and wiggled out of the too-tight jeans and grabbed some sweatpants. This would have to do for now. It scared him a bit now that it was really visible that he was pregnant. The last weeks he had just tried to ignore it and he was just trying to live through the morning sickness and the unusual hunger attacks that he still had. It still all felt like a dream to him and he had thought he still had some time before he would really have to hide it. He was getting a little anxious now that the ultrasound was nearing and he would be really seeing what was inside of him. The appointment was in a few days already and the few weeks that had passed really had flown by. The time he had spent with Mew still felt like it was the first-time meeting. It all felt so right to be with him and it made him less scared of what was to come. He would be able to do anything with him by his side.

The thought made him smile. Mew made him smile, all the time. He would try to contain it when he was in school and try to keep his head by the lecture but it would sometimes wander to Mew. And he would be gazing at nothing particular with a grin on his face. Mild had slapped him a few times already when he saw him like that all the time. He had asked what was with him, but Gulf wasn’t ready to tell him about Mew yet. He was just accepting he was an Omega and now already telling people about finding his pair felt all too soon for him.

His friendship with Mild had grown over the last weeks since he had told him he was an omega and he was very thankful that he didn’t treat him differently. He was able to ask him about omegas since he had an omega sister and he did learn a lot about his side from Mild. He was intrigued by all the information about omegas and he really had been misjudging omegas in his past. They weren't weak at all; they could get alphas to crumble at their feet in mere seconds.

Now that he had stopped taking his suppressants and his scent neutralizers, he did get a few weird looks around school but no one ever bothered him or asked him. He was relieved, it all had seemed so much worse in his head and he was feeling lighter now that he was accepting himself more. It wasn’t like he suddenly changed drastically; he still was the same person.

One thing that made him sad now that he wasn’t able to see Mew this week. He was missing him already now that he was so used to seeing him. The last few weeks had been like a fairytale. After the first date, Mew had showered him with little gifts. He would take him out to the movies or have dinner together and drop him off at his apartment like a gentleman. He could still blush from those memories. The soft kisses they shared before their goodbyes. The roses he would send, all that made him really fall for him hard. He didn’t know if he was in love with him already because he had never loved anyone and how did it feel to love someone...

Gulf startled when a knock came and he was still standing in front of his mirror, he was thinking too much again and Mild was here already. They would go out to do some research for their project and they had decided to do it together. Mild was so grateful that Gulf was helping him out and he couldn’t tell him enough. He would nearly go on his knees with gratitude.

“coming!” Gulf yelled when another knock came and he rushed out of his bedroom. He quickly got his wallet and phone before he opened the door to the impatient Mild.

“took you long enough, almost died here!” Mild said exaggerating and doing an almost faint movement.

“don't be so dramatic, let's go.” Gulf laughed and pushed him out of the way. They walked over to the library close by and grabbed a drink on the way. Gulf still couldn’t stand coffee so he took an iced tea. It didn’t upset his stomach that much, luckily.

When they finally got inside. Getting scolded only once for Mild being too loud of course they searched for the books they needed. When they found an empty table, they started working in silence. It was hard for Mild, him being the chatterbox he was. He was whispering away at Gulf and Gulf had to silence him a few times. People were giving them angry looks and Gulf would send them apologizing nods. Overall, they did get quite e lot of work done and when they finally walked out, they both sighed in relief.

“That was torture for me...” Mild whined. “next time let's just work at your place!

“all right with me, I had to silence you more than I got work done!” Gulf joked and slipped past Mild as he tried to slap him. They both laughed as they walked back.

“well. See you next time! I have to go this way! Have to run some errands for my mom.” Mild said and waved goodbye and walked away. Gulf waved back and smiled. He walked back to his apartment. As he was deep in thought someone bumped into him and Gulf looked up and apologized.

“Sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going.”

“tss, stupid omegas... useless...” the man said as he looked him up and down with a dirty look.

Gulf was shocked. What did that man just say? He had never experienced discrimination against his gender just yet and it made his blood boil.

“what? Lost your tongue. You know... your smell is very tempting. Trying to seduce me, right?” The man said as he walked back over to Gulf and grabbed his neck and sniffed. Gulf almost wanted to vomit at the offensive alpha in front of him. He was shaking with anger and before the man could put an arm around his hip, Gulf grabbed it and twisted it back against the man's back and pushed him down on the floor. The man screamed in pain as his hand was twisted in a weird way, almost breaking.

“this omega, isn't trying to seduce anyone, ever! So, get your dirty fucking hands off me or any omega from now! Or I'll really break your arms!!” Gulf screamed at him and pushed a little harder. The man pleaded for Gulf to let him go and Gulf let go fast before he really would lose his mind. He so wanted to fuck this man up! He wasn’t some weak omega to be played with, and no omega was! The man quickly got up and ran away while holding his arm.

“I'm going to make you pay!” the man screamed back one last time and Gulf laughed.

“you'll have to find me first!!” he yelled back and walked back to his apartment. He entered in and slammed the door with a frustrating sigh, was this how I was going to be from now on? He was really angry and his hand trembled. He wasn’t some weak omega and he would never let anyone do something like that ever again. He sat down on his little couch exhausted and closed his eyes, he was tired. The pregnancy really took a toll on his body. The event really had tired him out. He hoped he would have to do this to anyone again soon... he would definitely break something then.

His phone rang and Gulf was pulled out of his angry bubble once he saw who was calling.

Mew was calling him!

“Hello...” Gulf said a little shy. He still wasn’t used to the calls from Mew and a blush always crept up his face when he called.

“hello sweetie...how are you? Missing me already?” Mew answered in his oh, so, lovely dark voice. Gulf shivered and bit his lip; he would always get hot and bothered when he heard him talking like this and he thought Mew would know this because he would do it so often to tease him!

“I-I'm fine... how are you?” Gulf answered avoiding the question about him missing Mew. He was too embarrassed answering that. Of course, he missed him like crazy!

“aahh... I've missed you so much... my heart hurts just thinking about you being so far away...” Mew whined and Gulf could just imagen him pouting on the other side. Gulf laughed softly.

“I miss you too...” He said softly and crawled deeper into the couch. They talked for a while and Mew kept on flirting his way through the phone. By the end of the conversation, Gulf was bright red and half hard in his sweatpants!

“I'll leave you be now, baby.” Mew said with a smile in his voice.

“can't wait to have you in my arms again, I hope to be back tomorrow night.”

Gulf felt his heart flutter at the thought of finally seeing him again and he smiled.

“I'm going to bed now, goodnight Mew... can't wait to see you too.”

“goodnight baby, dream of me. I’ll definitely have you in my dreams.” mew teased and Gulf spluttered and said his final goodbyes before hanging up but just hearing Mew laugh before the line went silent. Gulf sighed and grinned. He was so smitten with that man. He trashed on the couch before getting up to get ready for bed. He was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep the night away, thinking and dreaming about Mew of course...

***

Gulf tapped his legs on the white pristine floor in the clinic. Today was the day, he had an appointment again for an ultrasound. He wished Mew was with him for this but he knew he had to do this alone. He felt sad at that thought and now regretted that he didn’t tell him already. he had, had plenty of opportunities but he was too scared and now he had to do it alone. He was waiting as he felt the seconds tick by slowly. They felt like hours before he was called in and he got up and greeted the very friendly doctor. He smiled at the middle-aged beta woman and walked after her to the room. His hands were sweaty as he laid down on the uncomfortable examination bed, thingy. He didn’t know what to call it. The doctor asked him a few questions about how the last weeks had been going before she asked Gulf to lift up his shirt. The little bump was now in plain sight and Gulf swallowed hard. This felt so, so real now!

The beta applied the gel on his lower belly and Gulf hissed at how cold it felt. She reassured him it would soon warm up. She grabbed the ultrasound device and Gulf closed his eyes. He wasn’t ready for his all yet. He was trying to steady his breathing as his hand trembled and his grip on his shirt tightened. He felt the device push on his belly and move around.

“there it is...” The beta said quietly. Gulf took a few deep breaths before he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and watched the screen. What was there to see? He didn’t see much as it was all black and white.

“the little white bean there? That’s your baby” she said and Gulf squinted his eyes to look for it. Once he saw it his heartbeat quickened. It wasn’t much but he felt weirdly drawn to it. It moved around and he forgot the world around him. His baby... a smile pulled on his face as he kept his eyes on the screen.

“I think well be able to hear a heartbeat too already. Let's turn on the sound...” the doctor said as she tapped away on a few keys. Gulf waited with bated breath. Suddenly the room was filled with a soft thumping sound. Gulf couldn’t contain the tears that had gathered in his eyes and a few slipped from his eyes over his cheeks. He watched the screen and heard the quick heartbeat and he felt his heart swell with love. How couldn't one possibly love something that wasn’t even there yet so much already...

“It's growing nicely and you're 9+3 days pregnant as of today, congratulations! Everything looks healthy.” the beta said and handed Gulf some tissues to wipe his tears. The woman took some screenshots and printed them. She wiped the gel from his belly and cleaned the equipment. Gulf was still in a daze as he softly caressed the small bump on his belly. “well hello there little bean...” Gulf whispered softly and smiled as he looked down. This was his reality now and he would most definitely protect this baby with his life. He felt so much love for the little bean already he almost couldn’t contain it. It also made him decide he wanted to tell Mew. He needed to know.

He pushed his shirt back down and got up with a big smile on his face. A sigh from relief left his lips and the woman handed him the envelope with pictures. She informed him about the baby's progress and planned their next appointment. This time Gulf listened carefully not wanting to miss any information about his little bean.

He walked out of the clinic with new supplements and waited for the bus close by to get back to his apartment. He needed to see Mew. Once he was back home, he sat down at the kitchen table and was trying to muster up the courage to text him. He still wasn’t sure if this would be a good idea.

He sighed and grabbed his phone. He opened his chat and tapped Mew’s name. He started typing with trembling fingers. It was now or never. He looked down at his covered belly and smiled. All for the best.

“Mew? do you have time tomorrow? I want to speak with you...”

He needed him in this journey and he hoped he would accept it. If not... Gulf didn’t want to think about it as he felt his throat tighten at that thought. He didn’t want to lose Mew. But he also didn’t want to lose the baby, his baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> I'm not all that familiar with medical terms and ultrasound but I hope it was alright!   
> get ready people, for the next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10 uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf is ready to tell Mew but some uninvited guests show up at his door, and the information he gets changed everything.

Unknown P.o.v.

“That fucker almost broke my arm!”

“who did?” the man sitting at the computer desk said after puffing out the smoke from his cigarette.

“some stupid omega...trying to act all tough on me!” the hurt alpha holding his arm walked into the dimly lit room and kicked something random in the room.

“let it go man, we have other things on our mind right now. We have to get rid of that Suppasit... once he's gone, we can ship out the big supplies of drugs. He’s holding everything up.” A sneer on the man's face as he was scrolling through something on the computer, an evil grin appeared on his face.

“bingo, this is it. Been looking for some connection because he is frequently seen here in the city. Suspicious for someone who had nothing to do here. He found himself a pretty omega, look.” The man said with an evil smile and angled the screen to the sulking man on the couch. He looked up and his eyes widened,

“hey, that’s that stupid omega who tried to break my arm!” he pointed at the screen and stood up.

The man by the computer turned to the other and grinned.

“well lucky you then, time to get revenge, this is Suppasit’s lover boy. I just located him. Wait till the boss hears, we’ve got his weakness. Once we have him, we have Suppasit.” his smile grew bigger.

“and I just know where to find him”

***

Breathing in slowly and aiming, Mew put his finger on the trigger and with his exhaling breath, he pulled the trigger. Bullseye...

He looked up and watched the little hole in the dummies' heart. He always felt relaxed here. Just shooting his anger away instead of reacting it off on his subordinates. He aimed again and shot another few times before he heard Kaownah behind him.

“Boss, we have a situation.”

Well yeah, they had a few situations. He was back in the city where his loved one lived and he was trying to find out who wanted to take him out. All clues let him here. He knew they were after him because he was trying to stop a very big drug deal from happening. He wasn’t all that bad; he was only bad when he wanted to and needed to but this was too much. This is why they needed to get him out of the way. But Mew wasn’t just some amateur who would leave with a few threats. People who knew him knew Mew didn’t let anyone play with him. Who played got hurt.

“what is it this time. "Mew sighed and turned around putting his gun back in its holster.

“a few of our men who went missing were found dead. They got branded by the rival gang's mark. Boss, we are sure they are behind these attacks. We also located a few of his men around town and got our hands on a couple but others got away.”

Of course, he was the only one who could be behind all of this... Art was a sneaky bastard. He was on the wrong end of the mafia side and he would only get in much more trouble if he kept this up. Mew grinded his teeth as he walked back and Kaownah led him the way to his car. He needed to go back to the apartment they rented to call in a few of his men. He had to find that man quick, he knew he was holding himself up somewhere here in the city so he was close by. Now they just had to find a way to get him. He was in the car when his phone pinged. Mew always felt his heartbeat quicken at this certain ping. It was the one he had installed when Gulf would text him. He grabbed his phone out of his pockets and opened the text.

“Mew? do you have time tomorrow? I want to speak with you...”

Mew read it a few times. What did he need to talk about? Of course, he wanted to see him tomorrow he didn’t care if he only wanted to talk. He just wanted him in his arms again. Feel that soft skin again and seeing those cheeks flush when mew would kiss him. They were still very early on in something like a “relationship”. But they wanted to get to know each other first before really becoming a pair. They started of wrong so now mew wanted to do it the right way. He quickly texted back that he got time to come over tomorrow and added a heart to it just to tease Gulf. He smiled thinking about how he would blush furiously now. Gulf could brighten his day in the darkest of times. He was the light shining on his dark self. He knew he still had to explain what he actually was but he just was scared Gulf would leave him. He could handle that and he had told him he had his own business when he had to leave last week to handle some business back at his mansion. How could he just say he was a mafia boss! Gulf would faint if he heard that. He needed a little more time...

“boss, we're back.” Kaownah said as he pulled up in the underground garage of the apartment complex. It was hidden enough for them so they could get inside unnoticed. They could have it now that they were so close to getting Art to be discovered. It would blow everything up. He got out with Kaownah right behind him and he asked him to get his other commanders to gather in the living room.

When they all gathered Mew got informed about the situation. It gave him a throbbing headache as it really got dirty. Art played dirty. Mew had to be quick or he would kill more of his man. He would have to interrogate the man they were able to catch soon. They knew where their boss was hiding. But first, he was going to see his boy tomorrow. He would make time for him any day. They wrapped up the meeting and Mew had given them orders for the next day. Kaownah would be in charge tomorrow when he was gone.

He missed him so much. Of course, they called and facetimed every day but he just wanted to feel his touch again. His alpha needed his touch again. He was yeaning to be close with him and Mew didn’t think any differently. He was just as smitten with him.

***

Gulf was almost running home. He was just done with his part-time job and he had planned to meet with mew tonight. To be honest he was pretty nervous, and still not sure how he was going to bring the news. How was mew going to take it? He hadn't slept well last night, tossing and turning and imagining every single way the conversation could go. He shouldn’t have because it only gave him more anxiety and he definitely couldn't sleep anymore from it. He hoped it would all turn out just well and that Mew would be over the moon. But just that little part inside his mind was still nagging at him. What if? He shook his head as he unlocked his door and walked inside. He threw his keys in the bowl beside the door on the little table and kicked off his shoes. First, he needed to shower, he had been out all day and had his part-time job right after classes. He grabbed fresh clothes and towels before hopping into the shower. As the water was warming up, he took his clothes off and put them in the hamper. He looked down at the little bump that was prominent on his lower belly now and caressed it slowly. He smiled softly every time he thought about the little bean growing inside of him. How could Mew not love this when he was already full of love for this little baby. He ghosted his fingertips over the protruding skin once more before he got into his little shower. He scrubbed himself from head to toe wanting to be fresh and clean before Mew arrived. He was looking forward to seeing Mew again. The calls and facetimes were nice. But he missed his touch. He wanted those arms wrapped around him again. He wanted those little kisses again. He wanted to blush like crazy when Mew would pull him against him. Just thinking about it all had him blushing. He quickly washed his hair and got out of the shower. He looked at his watch he had put on his sink and saw he still had half an hour before Mew would arrive. He dried his hair and pulled on his boxers and shirt. He luckily had bought new pants because all his other once's didn’t fit anymore. He walked into the bedroom and pulled his new very soft looking black chinos on. They hid his stomach well and he looked very good in them if he said so himself. They were a little stretchier so he didn't have to worry about ripping them in the future if he would get even thicker. That worried him more. His hips were getting bigger, his ass fatter and his stomach rounder! He really hoped it wasn’t showing to much because it made him a little self-conscious. He just hoped Mew would take the news well right now. Gulf started to get nervous again as he felt his hands tremble. He gulped and as he was drying his hair walked back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water for the nerves. He was just taking a sip as the doorbell rang. Gulf looked at the clock, was Mew early? He still had another 15 minutes to spare. Good thing he was done showering already as he walked to his front door.

As he pulled the front door open 2 scary-looking men stood before him. They had a weird-looking grin on their face with made Gulf hairs stand up. Why were they at his door?

“can I help you?” Gulf tried to say confidently trying not to be intimidated by the man. He shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

“you certainly can, omega...” a voice from around the corner came and Gulfs blood ran cold as the person appeared behind the other 2 men. It was the same alpha he had beaten up on the street. Shit. How had he found him!

“I think you have to wrong person...” Gulf quickly said and tried to close the door. Before he could it was pushed open by the three men and Gulf stumbled back from the impact. The men grinned and walked inside as Gulf slowly walked backward.

“Uhm. I think we can solve this another way.” Gulf tried and the men only laughed.

“it's him. Never thought he would fall for this though. He certainly doesn't look like an omega.”  
Gulf got confused. They weren't here because he had beaten up that man? Who were they talking about?  
“w-what do you want!” Gulf swallowed hard as his heartbeat quickened in fear. The cold sweat coated his back as the man stepped closer to him. He was still walking backward but his apartment wasn’t that big and there was not another way out.  
“well... what we want is Suppasit... and the closest way to get him is if we have you... so...” One of the men said as he grinned showing very bad and chipped teeth.

Suppasit? Wasn’t that Mew’s name? What did they want from him and why did they need him?!  
Gulf was panicking and trying to find a way to escape. He needed to run away quickly. This wasn’t good at all and he was also confused about what they wanted.

“grab him..” one said and they lunged forward as Gulf tried to slip past them. He was grabbed by his hair and his arms were pulled back. Gulf screamed at the pain from his scalp. He trashed around trying to escape their grip but they were with 3. no one would be strong enough to get 3 men off of them. He kicked his feet around into the men's legs. He just couldn’t pull loose. Tears gathered in his eyes as they pulled his hands behind his back and tied them up. He was trashing around knocking his chairs and lamps over. He tried anything to get out of their grips. Something was pulled over his eyes and everything went black.

“what do you need with me! What do you need with Mew! He didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t hurt him!”  
“hah! Do you think he didn’t do anything wrong? Your dearest Suppasit is a mafia boss... or didn’t you know that.” one man said close to his ear and he laughed when Gulf stilled in their grip.

What? Mew? But...  
Before he could say anything, he felt something hard and painful on his head and everything went dark.

His Mew a mafia boss... it couldn’t be...


	11. chapter 11 two for the price of one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as Mew comes up to Gulfs apartment he finds out Gulf is not there and probably taken away by Arts man.  
> he's furious and does anything in his power to get him back
> 
> meanwhile, the bad guys find out about Gulfs secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! It was a lot of trouble writing it because it was hard writing about something I'm not very familiar with.   
> Don't judge me! I tried and, trust the process.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> ( It's not proofread so it can contain mistakes! )

Chapter 11

It felt different, Mew walked up to Gulfs front door but the very overpowering alpha smell was permanent in the corridor. He was just on time and it felt as if someone had already been here before him. He walked up to the door to ring the bell but saw that the door was already ajar. Maybe Gulf was waiting for him inside and he had nothing to worry about. He had him guarded 24/7 so what was there to happen. He was just a little paranoid from all the things happening at the moment. He slowly opened the door that was open and walked in.

"Gulf? I'm here." Mew said and the alpha smell was even more permanent here. He scrunched his nose from the smell. This time Mew did start to get worried; he grabbed his gun from his holster and held it before him. He slowly scanned the room and what he saw made his blood run cold. The chairs were turned over as if there had been a fight and everything was pushed over. Mew quickly walked to the bedroom and bathroom but Gulf was nowhere to be found. What had happened here. Everything was silent and Mew stood in the ruined living room. He put his gun back and gripped his hair.

They had him. The one thing he was trying to protect was gone! Mew's eyes darted around for any kind of clue of who or where they could have taken him. He scanned around and searched everywhere. Nothing. Mew was furious by now and he grabbed his phone and called the guard he had put to protect Gulf. Nothing.

Why was he so foolish to think Gulf would be safe! He knew how Art could be and he would do anything to get his place. He was breathing hard and trying to think clearly.

He was mad. That man was going to pay so bad. Don't ever touch what's mine! He ran out of the dark and ruined apartment and called his men. He needed to know where Art was holding up now!

He got Kaownah to pick him up and made his way to the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. This is where they had Art's captured man. They were going to pay for this and he wouldn't stop until he got answers.

He slammed the door of the car as they arrived and strived into the big abandoned building taking his jacket off in the process. He buttoned up his sleeves.

"give me the first one!" Mew yelled. The tension in the room was big and Mew's was furious. He was let to a sleeping man on the floor inside a cell. He opened the door and the man startled awake. Before he could say anything, he was pushed up against the wall by his throat. A strangled cry came from the man as Mew pushed him even harder into the wall.

"where's Art!" Mew spat out and he bared his teeth and let his dominating alpha scent fill the room. The beta was trembling underneath him but he kept his mouth shut. Mew smiled evilly.

"not talking? Well...Tie him up!" Mew yelled and let the man fall to the floor and walked away. The man grunted as he fell down, Mew looked back one last time with a grin as he walked into a big room. The man was pleading now as he knew what was coming now. He was trembling on the dirty floor as he was pulled up harshly by a few of Mew's men. He was tied up and pulled into the open space. Mew was waiting already. The man was tied to the hook on the wall and Mew walked over to him. He was impatient and his fist flew against the man's jaw hard, making the man scream in pain.

"come on, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Mew said as he watched the man moan in pain. Mew didn't even have the time to be torturing this man. The only thing he wanted was to get Gulf back but he knew he needed the information. He had sent his man out to search the area around in the meantime he got what he needed from this man.

"where is he holding up." Mew tried this time in a more patient voice. Everyone knew he was nothing near this patient and the man better spoke up now or Mew would go berserk on him.

The man wasn't that smart and he still wouldn't talk. Mew could see the fear in his eyes, if it was for Mew or for Art, he wasn't sure. But one thing, it didn't make him happy.

"come on..." Mew whispered before he kicked him in his guts.

"Talk!" he yelled this time and kicked a few blows to his ribs. The man coughed and screamed as he felt his ribs crack.

"Now!!" Mew kept on punching and kicking the man till blood flowed everywhere. Bruises and cuts decorated his body and the man was half unconscious.

Silence overcame the dimly lit room as Mew waited. He was breathing hard and his hands were covered in cuts and blood.

A very soft voice came from the man as he tried to speak with all the energy he had left.

"he's at the bunker near the train station outside the city. Please kill me, kill me now!"

Mew sighed.

"were going, now." was the only thing he said as he left the man hanging on the wall. He ordered some man to clean up the mess as he ran outside. He quickly drove off to the place the man had told him just now. He needed to get to Gulf, fast.

***

Soft splashing of water woke Gulf up out if his unconscious state. He groaned as he pried open his eyes but everything was dark. His head throbbed and when he tried to move, he discovered his hands were tied behind his back, he was sitting on a chair. Where was he?

With much pain, he tried to look around the dark room. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he scanned the room. No daylight was coming from anywhere and there were no windows. The walls were bare and the floor wet and dirty. He almost gagged from the awful smell and tried to breathe as slowly as possible. Panic arose inside of him as he remembered what happened. He pulled his hands but there was no movement at all as he was tightly tied against the chair. He struggled to get them free but it only made his arms hurt more when the rope was cutting in his wrists. He groaned as he tried to think. His mind was reeling and his vision started to blur. What had he gotten into? How was he getting out of this!

The silence made it even more unbearable as he heard the splashing of water in the corner of the room, nothing else could be heard and Gulf was alone with his thoughts that were screaming at him.

He remembered how 3 men had taken him away but he was unconscious before he knew where they took him. One thing was still very clear on his mind. What the man had said had shook him to the core.

He was here, tied up because of Mew. He was the reason he was now suffering a terrible headache from the blow on his head and a very soar body from being tied in an uncomfortable position. If he had just told him...

Gulf wasn't sure about anything right now. The fact Mew was a mafia boss made him shiver. It scared him to the core, but would he have reacted the same if he had told him before? He wasn't sure, hoe could one possibly be okay when their boyfriend was a bad guy!

And the fact he was pregnant with his baby was now even a worse idea! How was he going to protect the kid when he was already being held hostage by people who were after Mew! Gulf was breathing hard by now and he was trying to get out of the binds.

Suddenly a door was slammed open and the same 3 men walked into the room and a soft light came from the other side of the door. It startled Gulf and he tensed up, what did they want from him?

"Look who's awake, took you long enough." One of them said, he was smoking a cigarette and blew the smoke right in Gulfs face. Gulf couched and felt his lungs fill with the smoke as he tried to breathe in fresh air.

"just a little more time and your lover boy will come looking for you. Or... maybe you aren't that important to him. Maybe we'll have to leave you here for the rest of your life. Never being discovered, rotting away. Hahaha"

"look, he's terrified!" the alpha he recognized said and walked up to him to kick the chair making it wobble. Gulf's breath hitched.

"wait till boss sees what we have for him. He will be so pleased," he said and pushed his finger under Gulfs chin. Gulf tried to get the man's hand from his face and turned the other way. He watched the man as they stood before him.

"hmm he's a feisty one." the alpha said and licked his lips. "of course he is, as he almost broke my arm. Useless omega's..." he spit out and grabbed Gulfs chin harder this time. "you still have to pay for that..."

He looked down his body and Gulf shivered with disgust. He really hoped he was wrong about his motive, but no.

The man licked his lips as he tried to lift up Gulfs shirt. Gulf struggled in his grip trying to get away but he could move an inch out of the binds.

"don't touch me!" Gulf groaned as the man lifted his shirt and stroked his stomach.

"hmm... so soft. What's this?" the man laughed as he pulled his hand back as he watched the little bump.

"oh, I know what it is... he knocked you up already!"

Gulf tensed as he heard the man. He didn't look up and struggled. "what a surprise! Our dearest Suppasit is going to be a daddy!"

"who's going to be a daddy." a voice came from the doorway.

"boss!! You're here. Look what we've got. This will get Suppasit on his knees."

Another man stepped into the room and the others moved away for him. Gulf could only guess this was the man who wanted Mew dead. They called him boss that was obvious.

The man walked over to where Gulf was tied up and looked him up and down. A grin on his face as he had both his hands in his suit pockets. He could see a gun and knifes hiding away in the inside of his jacket and Gulf shivered. He was so close to death.

"he sure is pretty. Would understand Suppasit would tap this..." he grinned and locked eyes with Gulf.

"oh, he sure does. Look at that stomach. That's not a bit of fat anymore from not working out. He's pregnant!" the man laughed behind the boss.

"hmm...You are?" Art asked with a too soft and friendly voice.

"fuck off, its none of your business!" Gulf spat out and lunged forward but he was held back by the binds. He groaned as his wrists were cut from the rope, on top of that a stinging pain covered his whole right cheeks as Art slapped him hard. Gulf gaped and dropped his head as he felt tears well up in his eyes from the pain, he didn't want to seem weak at all.

"who the fuck do you think you are! Talking to me like this." Art yelled as he pulled his hand back and stepped closer to Gulf. He grabbed the collar from his shirt and punched Gulfs jaw.

"I don't care if your pregnant or not! No one talks to me like that!" Art shook him and Gulf felt the pain sear through his face. His head was spinning and he tried to breathe through the pain, he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"boss, we have intruders." one of the men said as Art was still shaking Gulf. He stopped when he heard that and a smirk plastered on his face.

"looks who's here already. You really are an amazing bait." Art laughed and pushed Gulf back who almost stumbled over on the chair. He walked back and looked over his shoulder at Gulf.

"sad thing, you won't be seeing any of him ever again. When we're done with him we can take you back as a pet... sound nice? Doesn't it? " Art grinned as he walked after his men out the door. 

Silence. Gulf was now completely alone in the filthy room still completely bound. He was trying to breathe with how much his head was hurting. His body was hurting all over and his legs and arms were numb from lack of blood circulations. Now that he was alone his thought were running all over. He was slightly panicking now that they knew he was pregnant! What were they going to do with him! He had to escape somehow; he was going to wait for anyone to rescue him. He didn't have the time to wait. He needed to get out of here quick! He looked around for anything that could help him get those ropes off. He scanned the grounds for anything sharp but nothing was good enough to get him out of them. As he scanned the walls, he squinted his eyes and saw a very old and rusty looking nail in the wall. Bingo. It was that or nothing at all. With the little strength he still had he tried to scoot to the other of the room where the nail was. Little by little, he came closer and closer as he tried to make as little noise as possible. He was scooting the chair closer, sweat decorated his face and neck as his arms were numb from the pain. He listened closely if no one was coming, but all he heard was the water dripping and something like a train close by. He held his breath as the chair was making a loud creaking noise and he stilled. His heart was hammering away in his chest as he sat still and hoped no one heard it. After some time when nothing happened, he scooted further. After what felt like an eternity he was sitting with his back to the nail in the wall, it was leveled higher than his arms and he had to push up his arms to get to it. His shoulders were burning and his muscles protested as he was angled in an uncomfortable position. But he didn't care. He needed to get out of here. He pushed his arms up and the nail stuck under the rope. A sigh of relief left Gulfs lips as he pushed and pulled. He hoped that this would work because it was the only way free. His body was burning with pain and he craned his neck back to see if it worked. The rope was slowly being cut and Gulf felt the adrenaline speed through his veins. Yes, it worked! He fastened his pace but his arms slipped off the nail and he had to pull his arms back up again. His shoulders and arms were in so much pain from the movement Gulf bit his lip. 

He had to hold back the cries of pain as he pushed and pulled. Suddenly the robe loosened and it was cut free. Gulf pulled his arms down and back to the front as he tried to get the blood circulation work again. His arms were free! Now his legs. He was tied to the legs of the chair, and with sore fingers, he fumbled with the rope until it came loose. He sat still for a second before he stood up. His knees wobbled and his body was sore and stiff. His face was beaten up and his head was throbbing with pain. This all didn't matter now. He was one step closer to freedom. Now he had another problem. How was he coming out of here without anyone noticing? There were no windows and the only way out was through the door. What if people saw him? He was breathing slowly as he walked to the door. It was all or nothing, he didn't have another choice. He was surprised the door was not locked. Did they really think he was just going to sit still till all of this was over? He huffed a laugh as he opened the door slowly. The light came from the end of the hall to his right as a staircase was going up. He was underground and he slipped out of the room. No one was around but he did hear a lot of noise coming from above him. People screaming and yelling. Something that sounded like gunshots could be heard and Gulf shivered. He had to get through all of that. He needed something to protect himself somehow. He searched the hall for anything useful and the only thing he found was a short metal pipe. That would have to do. He grabbed it and tiptoed to the end of the hall where the light was coming from. He hid behind a corner when he heard someone coming. He held his breath. This was it. He mustered up all his courage and when the man rounded the corner, Gulf slammed the pipe down on his head with all his strength. The man yelped and grunted when he fell down on the floor. He didn't move and Gulf stood still, holding the pipe before him. When the man didn't get up Gulf let a sigh slip past his lips. This was terrifying. He stepped over the body as he waited to hear if there was anything else coming. When the coast was clear a walked up the stairs fast. The outside greeted him and he ducked his head. More people were gathered outside. They were busy with other things as he heard a lot of gunshots. He guessed Mew was somewhere here. It made his omega yelp in happiness. He had missed him but it still nagged at him that he was in this situation because of him. How could he live with someone like that! He was torn between his feelings and his mind. But right now, he needed to get away from here. He scanned the area as he saw that if he was fast enough, he would be able to run to the other side of the building. He hoped he would be saved once he was out of their fighting range and he would be able to escape to the train station. He steadied his breathing as he counted to three when he didn't see anyone looking his way. He launched himself of the stairs and ran. His exhausted body was trying to run with all its might as Gulf ran close to the walls and rounded the corner. Fuck.

***

Fuck, Mew aimed his gun at one man on the rooftop and shot. He was breathing hard as he had been going at it for some time. Art really wasn't planning to give up so easily. He had arrived at the abandoned area and just like that, all hell broke loose. Shots were fired and Mew was now hiding behind one of the ruined buildings as he was shooting away. He was ordering his men around and shouted. He was sweating as he was shot in his leg from earlier. He had limped this way as he was trying to stop the bleeding, he looked over to the building Gulf was apparently held and his heart leaped. He didn't see Art anywhere but he had his man at all points around the building. He would be the one to handle Art. He stood back up and got out of his hiding place. The area he was in was safe now and he slowly walked closer to the building. He heard gunshots and fights going around as he neared the building. He was at the back as the entry was on the other side. "Boss, we've got m." he heard trough his Porto as he was aiming his gun. He needed to be sure the coast was clear.

"Art! Come out now! You've got nowhere to go!" Mew yelled as he rounded the corner to the front. What he saw had his heard soaring. Art was there but he also had Gulf in his grip his gun pointed at his head and fingers around his throat. Gulf was struggling when he saw Mew. 

"Mew!" he wheezed out and a tear fell from his eyes. Mew was furious.

"looking for this?" Art grinned as he tightened his grip. They were alone in front of the building. As his men were fighting Art's man. Mew was breathing hard as he limped closer.

"he's pretty... sure a catch." Art continued as Mew came to a halt. "you wouldn't want anything to happen to him, right?" Art smiled devilishly as he pulled the safety from his gun.

"what do you want." Mew sighed as he was aiming his gun at Art. He was now cornered. He didn't want Gulf to die. His alpha leaped as he saw his omega struggling in Arts grip. He was slowly losing consciousness as his airway was cut off.

"Get out of my way... come on, we both know I'm better off in this area, leave."

"loosed your grip on him!" Mew yelled.

"we're not here to negotiate. I've got something you want. You don't. Oh, I've actually got 2 things you want. It's a packaged deal!" Art laughed and loosened his grab on Gulfs neck he swung his gun around like it was a toy before pointing it at Gulf again.

"what do you mean," Mew asked confused.

"oh, he doesn't know?" Art said and he looked at Gulf. "you didn't tell him? Should I?"

"fuck off! Let me go!" Gulf yelled and struggled to get free. His body was losing strength and Art was stronger and still pointing the gun at him.

Art looked back up at Mew with a grin as he slowly pointed the gun down and stopped at Gulfs stomach. He lifted his shirt with the gun and his little bump became visible.

"he's pregnant! Isn't that a surprise!!" Art laughed as he pushed the gun against the soft and swollen skin.

Mew's eyes widened. Without noticing he slowly aimed his gun down and Art saw the opportunity.

"too bad, you won't be seeing that!" Art screamed as he suddenly pointed his gun at Mew.

"Now!" Mew yelled as he came back to his senses and before Art could pull the trigger a shot was fired from the rooftop drilling trough Art's skull. Blood splattered everywhere and his limp body fell down on the ground. Gulf stumbled as he was freed from his grip, he was trembling and covered in the man's blood. He was suddenly engulfed in 2 strong arms as he felt his vision blur. The last thing he saw was Mew's face as he was covered in dirt and bruises. Cuts decorated his face. He heard his voice as he whispered in his ear before everything went dark

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry baby, I'm here now. Please. Forgive me."

Mew held Gulfs limp body in his arms as he held him close to his chest, he looked up as he saw Tong pack up his stuff and saluted to him. He was happy it all had worked out. But this feeling was the worst. He had never wanted his baby to get involved in this mess. Tears slipped over his cheeks as he remembered Arts words. Was he really pregnant? He slowly lifted Gulfs shirt and felt the protruding belly. He felt his heart swell with love. A throated sob left his lips as he smiled through his tears. He caressed his limp body before he carried him to his car. His shot leg almost forgotten as he felt the stinging pain. He was struggling to carry Gulf and he was suddenly supported by Kaownah. He wasn't looked all that good either but he smiled at Mew and nodded. They both walked back to the car and Mew got into the back with Gulf. They had to be quick before the police would show up and Kaownah rushed them to the hospital. Mew wouldn't be able to go there with Gulf as the police would surely look for wounded people in the hospitals. He knew Gulf would be save, and they wouldn't trace his injuries back to this event and he could let them take care of him. His heart pained at the thought of having to leave him again so quickly but he didn't have a choice. He had to clean up this mess first. At this moment he regretted being like this. He held Gulf close to him as they rode to the nearest hospital. His face was covered in bruises and blood. He stroked his hair as he kissed his forehead softly. He had his other hand on his little bump and caressed the skin over his clothes.

"you will be alright baby. Please, have some patience. I will look for you when I can again. please wait for me." 

\---------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want it to be about the fight so it can seem very fast. It's about how this affects the relationship between Mew and Gulf. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! it was quite hard to write and I'm sorry if it's not up to any kind of mafia kidnapping standards. I tried...


	12. Chapter 12 Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf is waiting for Mew to come back, but how long can someone take...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the waterworks! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Gulf felt numb. He stared off into the distance as he laid on his bed. His knees pulled up as he hugged his pillow. The room felt dark although the sun was shining outside, what could have been a summery day felt more like an ice-cold winter night. Gulf just felt numb. How many days has it been? Weeks? Months? He didn’t know. He stopped counting. He was a shell of himself as he tried to process his thoughts. What had happened?

He remembered waking up in the hospital, his head hurting and bandaged up. He was trying to regain his memory back as he was engulfed in a tight hug by his mom. She had been waiting for him to wake up, and once he did tears streamed down her face. He had asked what had happened and the story she told him was obviously a lie. He knew it was. He hadn’t been in an accident at all, he knew the truth as he remembered everything clearly. The soft words Mew had spoken to him as he had carried him to his car. The soft caressing on his stomach and the soft kisses to his head, he remembered.

He wished he didn’t, it pained his heart as the truth was more than he could take. He wished that it had all been a lie and he still was happily going on with his life. Now he didn’t know what to do anymore. His heart longed for his touch; his body longed to be held by him. But what he was, was wrong for him. It scared him to the core. The nightmares that still haunted him were too real. How could anyone live with that! He didn’t tell a soul about it. One thing he knew was that this wasn’t just something to be outed. The moment he was hospitalized and his family got the news they also heard he was pregnant. His mom had hugged him and told him it would all be all right. Maybe she had sensed that it wasn’t something planned and she didn’t judge him from hiding it. His dad was a different story though. He was more quiet than usual now. He had hugged him and squeezed his hand and told him he would beat up the man who did this to him as a joke but Gulf still felt his uncertainty. Who would react like that when they're child was in the hospital, beaten up and pregnant with no lover in sight?

His family did notice how quiet he became. How he was less and less talkative as they tried to cheer him up at the hospital. How his mother held his hand and squeezed softy every time he startled awake. She must have thought it was because of the accident but what he really saw was blood, everywhere, every time he closed his eyes. He did this to him. But how angry he was, he couldn’t hate him. They both had kept secrets from each other and now they both had to suffer the consequences.

He had come home 4 days ago and he had yet to eat something. The moment he had opened his door he had crumbled down. The past weeks of recovery had been at his parents' house but the way they looked at him in pity was suffocating. He loved that he could finally be himself more now that he didn’t have to hide it anymore. He had smiled at them when they wanted to and he had said to him everything was alright. He couldn’t stay and he had left to go back to his own place. His mom had pressured him to stay and just take a break from college. He could come live back home and just raise the child there. He had laughed and told them he was alright. He had masked his emotions and waved goodbye.

They thought everything was alright. They thought he was going to class. They thought he wasn’t suffering at all.

He hadn't heard anything from Mew at all the last weeks. He didn’t want too either. He was scared, angry, confused, heartbroken. At first, he had let it go. He didn’t want to see him at all but after a few days he had texted him, and when he hadn't gotten a response, called him. Even then Mew didn’t pick up. Gulf wanted to scream, he needed answers, and the one he needed to give him those wasn’t there. Now here he was numb to his feelings. His omega had been quite too for some time now it stopped whining after all those weeks.

Gulf sighed and shifted. He needed to do something; he couldn’t stay in bed for the rest of his life. The past few days he had decided to take a break from college. He really didn’t have a choice with a baby coming soon. He would go back to his parents' house and start his family there. It would be so much better for the child to grow up, and he could return when the child would be older to finish his study. His mom had said to come back so maybe that would be the best to do for now. Gulf pulled himself up as he threw the pillow down. Another sigh left his lips as he stood up. He really needed to eat and clean up the stuff he had yet to unpack from when he returned home. Maybe he would be able to out his mind of off the sad truth for some time. He walked to the kitchen and found some just on date pre-made dinner. He had to take care of himself and the baby or he would neglect its health too. He wasn’t alone in this anymore and that made it all seem a little better. He had his little bean to take care of and keep his thoughts from wandering too much. As he ate the food and found some ice-cream as dessert, he cleaned his little apartment. It felt good to do something again. He grabbed the overnight bag that he had taken from home. His dirty clothes were still inside it and they needed to be washed. As he emptied the content on his bed something fell out. It seemed like a picture? Gulf curiously grabbed it and smiled sadly. It was a picture together with Mew. They had taken this when they had come back from the cinema.

Their smiles were so bright you could just feel how happy they were together. Gulfs smile faltered remembering those times. He tried to hold back his tears as he slowly sobbed. He was once again reminded of something that was not there anymore. He slowly sat down between the mess on his bed and stroked his finger over the chiseled jaw of Mew. He missed him. He couldn’t deny that. But so many questions were left unanswered he didn’t know if they were able to figure this out. If Mew was ever going to come back. He had been waiting, waiting for weeks now and he was getting tired of waiting on something that he didn’t even know was real. What if this was the end?

He turned the picture over and saw something written on the back, he didn’t remember ever writing something on it and it seemed to be written quickly. This was Mew’s handwriting. His heartbeat sped up and he read what was written. He read it once, twice, four times.

_I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this. But know that I love you with all my heart._

_Even though I've never said it out loud. It's time for me to set things straight before I can be with you again. So please, wait for me. I will take care of you and our baby for the rest of our lives._

_I love you, Gulf. My omega, my everything. You are the strongest and most beautiful person I've ever met and I can't wait to start a family with you._

_Wait for me._

His eyes kept reading the words and tears spilled over. Mew must have written this when he was unconscious. The picture trembled in his hands as he grabbed his phone. Please, let him pick up this time. Please, please. Just don’t leave me alone any longer.

The weather had changed from the warm summer day to a heavy thunderstorm and the rain was beating against his windows. The room was dark as the sun was gone now and the only light was coming from his phone as he called Mew. He held it against his ear, holding his breath. Please, please. He was desperate right now and his heart was hurting. His omega was one again whimpering and Gulf just wanted to hear Mew’s voice. Please, pick up. More tears fell as it went to voicemail and Gulf sobbed. He needed to find him. Where could he be! Why did he leave him alone like this!

He jumped up still holding his phone to his ear as he called Mew again and again. Nothing.

He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on in a hurry. Please let me find you. Please pick up. Please just anything! He opened his door and ran outside in the pouring rain. He couldn’t feel it. He just needed to find him somehow. As he ran out, he stopped dead in his tracks. There in the rain, standing with his phone in his hand. Soaking wet, was Mew. Gulfs heart jumped as he saw him. He was really there. He really had come for him. All the things he wanted to do to him. All the things he wanted to scream at him vanished. He whimpered. He wanted to slap him, he wanted to beat him but all he wanted now was his arms around him.

“Mew...why...” he sobbed and tears streamed over his cheeks. He saw Mew’s clothes sticking to him from the rain as Gulf slowly walked closer to him. Mew met him halfway as he opened his arms for him. Gulf cried as he wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He was trembling as Mew pulled him even closer and tighter against him. He was beating his fists on his Mew’s back as he cried. Why was he feeling like this, he should be mad, angry, he needed answers but right now it felt good to be in his arms again. He smelled him once again and his omega whimpered too. How he had missed this. He felt Mew caress his back as he kissed his cheeks and head over and over again. He whispered apologies in his ear as he held him. “why...” Gulf kept repeating as he kept his head on Mew’s shoulder and Mew kept caressing him and whispering apologies in his ear. They stood like that, not feeling anything from the rain as they were both soaked by now.

As Gulf shivered from the cold Mew started talking.

“let's get inside first, baby. I'll tell you everything.” he said in a hoarse and tear-filled voice. Gulf looked up and saw the pained look in Mew’s eyes too... He hadn't been the only one feeling like this. He held Mew’s face in his hand as he stroked his fingers over his cheek. Mew leaned into his touch and sighed. Gulf felt conflicted with his feelings right now. He had wanted to scream at Mew and push him away as he had caused him terrible things, but he couldn’t, he saw the pain in his eyes and he could feel his sorrow. How he had missed his touch, his arms around him.

Their eyes glided over each other's faces before looking deep into each other's, Gulf breath hitched and his heartbeat quickened. His lips quirked into a small smile as he could finally feel those sparks again that one Mew could give him. Mew slipped his fingers around Gulfs neck and he slowly pulled him closer. Their breaths fanning each other's faces, nosed touching before Mew pressed his lips on Gulfs softly. Gulfs breath hitched as he felt the wet lips glide over his own. Their hair plastered against their heads, soaking wet, but they didn’t feel it. They slowly kissed as soft pecks were exchanged before Mew pulled back. Gulf almost chased after the missing feeling of Mew’s lips on his. But Mew stopped him with a finger to his lips as he smiled.

“let’s go inside first.” Mew whispered as he grabbed Gulfs hand and pulled him to his apartment.

Gulf shivered from the cold now that he was inside and felt the wet clothes sticking to him. Mew had pulled him inside and was now standing before him.

“shower first, you need to warm up.” Mew said as he caressed Gulfs arm. Gulf nodded slowly but he didn’t want to be parted from Mew at all. As Mew walked further into the apartment Gulf grabbed the back of his jacket on a whim. Startled he pulled his arm back, feeling embarrassed that he was suddenly so needy. “what is it? You need anything?” Mew asked as he walked back to him.

“uhm... you’re also soaking....” Gulf mumbled and looked down fidgeting with his wet shirt.

“I can shower after you. Don’t worry.” Mew said. Gulf looked up through his lashes feeling a bit embarrassed form what he wanted.

“or... you can shower with me.” he whispered. He hoped Mew heard him because he definitely wasn’t going to repeat himself. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as he waited for Mew’s response.

“anything you want, baby.” Mew whispered as he slipped a finger under Gulfs chin and smiled at him. Gulf couldn’t hide his own shy smile as they walked to the bathroom. It felt as if they had been together for years as if nothing had happened but the tension could be felt in the room, the unanswered questions. They stripped off their wet clothes and threw them in the hamper as Gulf moaned as he stepped into the shower. He forgot how small it was as Mew slipped in behind him. They were squeezed together as they let the water soak their shivering bodies. Without having to be asked Mew washed Gulfs hair and body. It felt intimate but it wasn’t sexual at all. They both knew this want the time or place for feelings. Gulf washed Mew too and they smiled as they faced each other. The water dribbled down their bodies and Mew’s hands caressed Gulf skin as Gulf leaned into him, his head on his shoulder as he let Mew massage his tight muscles. As Mew’s hand wandered down, he stopped. He uncertainly asked; “can I?” Mew looked up at Gulf with questioning eyes and Gulf smiled.

“you can. It's yours after all.” he said and laughed. The tension easing as Mew grinned too. After that it was silent. Mews hand wandered down over Gulf belly and stopped over the very obvious little bump. He sighed and a short nervous laugh escaped Mew’s lips. Gulf felt his heart swell as he watched the little gesture. He almost wanted to cry from watching Mew’s hand delicately caress the skin. The feeling of his big hands around the little bump had him trembling.

“hey there little one.” Mew whispered as he wrapped his hand around the protruding belly. Gulf held his breath as he looked down. This felt so right. As if nothing was wrong, but he knew he needed answers. As Mew looked up again his smile faltered as he saw the look in Gulfs eyes.

They turned off the water and Mew dried Gulf off before he dried himself. Gulf found some clothes for mew to wear and they slipped into the warm and comfy clothes before Mew pulled him against him and laid with him on the bed, huddled together to keep each other warm, Mew wrapped an arm around Gulf and slipped his other one over Gulfs belly, softly stroking his fingers over it. Gulf laid his head on Mew’s chest and felt the comfort of Mew's heartbeat against his face. It soothed him and he waited silently for Mew to start talking. He felt how Mew kept his hand on the pregnant belly and Gulf smiled before he looked up with concern as he heard the deep sigh coming from Mew. Mew as looking at the ceiling.

“I'm sorry.” Mew started. Gulf held his breath, waiting for what was to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oeh!   
> time for Mew's apology next! why did he leave him alone for so long!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> will post the next one somewhere this week.  
> your support in the comments always cheer me up and encourage me to keep writing!!! I love to hear from you :)


	13. Chapter 13 with bated breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both men bare their hearts to each other and Mew explains it all.   
> Gulf also wants to tell Mew why he didn't tell him he was pregnant.  
> They both know now that they can't live without each other after what they've been trough.

The room fell quiet before Mew opened his mouth. He didn't know how to start now that he really had to explain everything. The last weeks had been hell for him, he wanted to beat himself up for what he had put Gulf and their unborn child trough. He knew he couldn't just leave everything and be with Gulf because things still had to be taken care of. His child. He felt giddy just thinking about it but right now he needed Gulf the most to trust him again. He knew over the past weeks he couldn't live without him. He needed him in his life.

"I'm sorry for what I have put you through the last weeks. That I've put you in danger." Mew started. He couldn't put in words how sorry he was. How could he ever get his trust back? Mew pulled Gulf closer against him as he felt his throat tighten. He put his head on top of Gulfs and continued.

"The last weeks have been for me to clean up the mess I've gotten involved in. As you have heard I'm a bad guy, and, well... since I've met you, I didn't feel so bad anymore. You have brightened my life. My days. My mood, and since that time I have more trouble being the boss I needed to be. And what happened had really opened my eyes that if I wanted to stay with you, I would have to leave this life behind. I couldn't get it over my heart to always have to fear for your life. When you were laying there in my arms, bruised and unconscious I knew what I needed to do. I should have cleared this up way earlier but I was stupid. My mistakes have caused you so much pain." Mew stopped as he choked on his tears. He was trying to hold in the tears that were bringing in his eyes and he buried his face in Gulfs hair to calm down. Gulf reached up and stroked his stubbled jaw and whispered sweet nothings to him.

"it's okay, you don't have to be mad anymore. I'm here. I'm okay now..." Gulf mumbled to reassure him. He felt his pain and his sorrow and it made him tear up too. They had been through something like this together and he couldn't imagen how Mew must have felt. He wanted nothing more than to start over again. Although what had happened was not something to be forgotten just like that, Gulf knew Mew didn't do this on purpose.

"After I had dropped you off at the hospital Kaownah had me checked in a private clinic for the shot wound on my leg." Mew started again.

"I was in a bad shape and before I was discharged a week had passed already. In the meantime, I had to deal with my coverups and with the things that had happened. I needed to take care of my men. I wanted to go to you so badly but work kept me away. I had decided to resign from my position as a boss and give Kaownah all the responsibilities. I couldn't keep working like this when I have you to protect now. Since young, I've been in this organization. I came from a poor family and one thing led to another and brought me on this dark path. I worked my way up and before I knew it, I was too deep in. When I became the boss myself, I changed the purpose of the organization. You can guess this brought up a little bit of anger and conflicts around because I didn't cooperate in the smuggling of illegal stuff anymore. While doing all this I also started my own business from the ground up so I would always have something to fall back on. I didn't lie to you about that part... Now was the time to leave it all behind. I gave Kaownah the reigns of the organization but it took longer than a wanted. I regret not making that decision sooner. I hurt you. I missed you so much but I didn't want to see you and still be this kind of man. I wanted to be able to look you in the eyes and be able to protect you. I want to be a better man for you and our baby." Mew sobbed as he stroked Gulfs back.

"I'm sorry for the things I've caused you. Please forgive me. Please..." Mew whispered as he took Gulfs face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. Both men had tears in their eyes and Gulf choked back a sob as he saw the genuine regret in Mew's eyes.

"I'm sorry for not answering your calls. I'm sorry for not responding to your texts. I-I wanted too. Really. But guilt kept me away. How could you still want me after what I have done to you." Mew cried. Gulf swallowed hard. The tough alpha was crying in his arms and he was trying to keep himself sane before he would also break down. He needed to be strong now for his man. Gulf leaned his head against Mew's and closed his eyes. Mew was still caressing his cheeks as they were laying close together on the bed. Gulf felt Mews breath fan over his face as he was soothing the big alpha in his arms.

"I'm here now, you're here now. We will figure this out together." Gulf whispered.

"I forgive you... as long as we promise each other that we won't lie again. We can overcome anything. I also apologize for keeping something like this." Gulf said and reached down to his swollen belly. "a secret from you for so long."

They both opened their eyes and Gulf smiled softly as he watched Mew's handsome face. He felt the sparks run up and down his body at every little caress of Mew's fingers. Did he feel this too? Was this love? What else could it be? How could someone care about another person this much? Every trouble seemed to fade away when he was with him. He felt safe with him.

"I was scared." Gulf said hoarsely as his throat clogged up. "I was scared that you would not accept the baby. I was afraid that I would have to choose between you too. And I don't want to lose you or the baby. I wanted to tell you. So much. But... I wasn't certain of what you would do. I was still trying to accept that I was an omega and I panicked." Gulf whispered as the ends of his words ended in a sob. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I-I wanted to tell you that day. But--"

"shhh" Mew said as he pushed a finger against his lips. "it's alright. I'm here now. I won't ever let you go again. This is the best news I've ever heard in my life and it helped me make the decisions I had to make. This makes it all even more worth it. You, me. This..." Mew reached down and cupped the small belly and looked down lovely. Gulf felt his heart swell with love as he saw how much Mew cared for him and their child already. How did he think Mew wouldn't want it? Gulf suddenly laughed lightly. Mew looked up at him in confusion.

"Look at us. Were an odd couple." Gulf said and Mew smiled at that.

"that sure we are." Mew whispered as he kept caressing Gulfs belly. The tension in the room eased and Gulfs heart felt lighter now that he didn't have to keep secrets anymore. The only thing he wanted now was Mew besides him. Because of him, his world had changed for the best. Maybe not the way it usually goes but they had each other now to overcome it. Gulf suddenly remembered the photo.

"The letter you wrote... on the photograph, did you mean it," he said softly. Mew stopped his movement and looked up. He slipped his arms around Gulf and hugged him against his chest. He leaned in closer and looked into Gulfs eyes again and smiled. Gulf arms were trapped between their bodies as he was crushed against mew's chest.

"I meant every word." Mew whispered. Gulfs heartbeat quickened and a smile pulled on his face. "you are my everything right now. I'm so lucky to have found you. I never thought a soulmate was real until I saw you. You make my heart speed up. You make my world brighter and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you... I'm so deeply, madly in love with you." Mew ended and his eyes brimmed with tears. Happy tears.

Gulf held his breath as he heard those words. He felt the tears coming and he smiled as he tried to keep the tears in for the umpteenth time that night. They were a mess together. Red eyes from all the crying and now even from happiness.

"I-I--... I love you too." Gulf stuttered out with a deep sigh as his lips wobbled. He said it, finally. He knew this was love. He knew he also wanted to be with Mew for the rest of his life. He swallowed hard as he saw the bright smile pull on Mew's face, Mew leaned in and pecked Gulf lips softly. A bright smile pulled on Gulfs lips as he giggled nervously. It all felt so surreal. He had never been this in love with someone and he just wanted to scream it from the rooftop. The past weeks seemed to fade as he was held in the tight embrace of Mew.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Mew asked suddenly after a moment of silence. "I suddenly remember that we had never made it official... will you?" Mew asked nervously as he kissed Gulfs head.

Gulf laughed. They really were a hot mess. Nothing was in order at all but he loved it. He loved Mew.

"yes, of course" Gulf giggled. "you think that after all this, and me here in your arms, I wouldn't want too? I waited for you all these weeks. We've been through so much. You better protect me for the rest of your life and even after that."

"yes, yes, always baby. I won't ever leave you alone again..." Mew whispered against his hair. Gulf was still smiling and softly laughing against Mew's chest.

"what is it" mew asked as he touched his nose with Gulfs.

"nothing, just happy, happy that you're here." Gulf sighed and pried his arms from between their bodies to tightly wrap them around Mew. He leaned his head against his shoulder and smelled the addicting sandalwood scent he had missed so much. He felt his heart flutter with love and he closed his eyes.

"you know... I have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow. You want to go with me?" Gulf mumbled against Mew's chest. He was suddenly pulled away from the warm chest and looked up in surprise.

"can I? Of Course, I want to!" Mew beamed at him. Gulf laughed at the enthusiastic response.

"I want you too. Were in this together now." Gulf joked. Mew pulled Gulf back in his arms. "I'm so happy right now." Mew mumbled as he kissed his scent gland. "You are perfect. I'm happy you waited for me... I'll never let anything happen to you ever again."

Their breathing slowed down as they both felt their eyelids grow heavy.

They fell asleep like that. Cozied up together as they drifted off, it was late already before they were done talking and they both were exhausted after weeks of barely sleeping. Gulf could finally sleep again; no nightmare woke him up that night as he was securely wrapped in Mew's arms. The soft breathing of both men was the only thing heard that night, as outside the rain was falling.

The next morning Mew was greeted with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Gulf was sprawled out on top of his chest and his cheek was squished as he lightly snored out of his parted lips. Mew stroked that plump lip softly before he kissed it. He sighed in content and yawned as he looked around. He looked at the clock by the door. It was 9.30 am already! He slowly moved and felt Gulf stir next to him.

"wake up baby..." mew whispered as he leaned in closer to his ear. He kissed his jaw and moved his lips further over his cheek to his chin and neck.

Gulf slowly woke up to the feeling of Mew's kisses and he groaned. "hmm... what are you doing." Gulf mumbled with his sleepy voice and Mew's heartbeat quickened from the delicious sound. He could definitely get used to waking up to that. He kissed his neck again and got a soft moan from Gulf. He smiled against his skin and pulled back to see those beautiful eyes open slowly.

"good morning baby..."

"hmm... good morning." Gulf mumbled and sat up "what time is it." he asked and stretched out his muscles.

"It's half-past nine." Mew said as he sat next to him. He slipped his arms around him and put his chin on Gulfs shoulder.

Gulfs felt the warmth radiating from Mew and he smiled. He could get used to waking up like this. It felt so good and so right he didn't want to leave the bed at all. But they had an appointment at 10 at the clinic so they had to hurry.

He slowly climbed out of the bed with Mew right behind him.

"We have to leave soon. The appointment is at 10. We should have woken up sooner."

"you were sleeping so soundly next to me, and I think we both needed it."

Gulf remembered the night before; they finally had resolved all the problems. He blushed remembering that Mew had asked him to be his boyfriend finally.

"hmm. Why are you blushing so adorably? Spill it." Mew asked and pulled him back against his chest. He slipped his fingers under Gulfs shirt and caressed his belly.

"just, us... now, official boyfriends." Gulf mumbled and looked back at Mew with a shy smile. It felt weird to be in Mew's arms as a real couple now. Was this how it was going to be? He wouldn't mind... he put his hand on Mew's as they both looked down at the growing belly. It felt intimate and they almost forgot the time as they were in their own world.

They rushed out after a quick breakfast. Gulf had washed Mew's clothes and he had bit his lip as he saw Mew in the dark navy suit. He really was a piece of art. He shook it off before they would never make it to that appointment. He just blamed it on the hormones that he was feeling hot from just looked at his man.

He felt a bit nervous as he was laying on the examination bed, thingy. This time he wasn't alone as he held Mew's hand as the usual cold yell was squirted on his belly. He looked over at mew whose eyes were focused at the screen, waiting for any sight of his baby. How things had changed since the last time. Even this past day. If mew hasn't shown up, he would have been here all alone again but now he had all the support from the one he loved. He felt so happy his heart almost beat out of his chest. Could anyone be this happy without exploding? He watched Mew as the beta woman pushed the ultrasound device on his stomach and after some time, he saw mew's eyes lit up. A huge smile plastered on his face as he watched the screen. Gulf only had eyes for Mew, his reaction was everything and Gulf felt new tears gather in his eyes. Mew looked over at him with so much love and squeezed his hand as he intertwined their fingers.

"baby... look! It's a miracle! So tiny!" Mew said in an exciting voice. He looked back at the screen and was focused on every word the woman said. Gulf watched as Mew's expression with fascination. He was smiling brightly as suddenly the heartbeat echoed through the room. Mew held his breath as he sat still and listened. He leaned in closer to Gulf and kissed his forehead. Gulf saw the tears brimming in Mew's eyes as he pulled back and pecked his lips.

"This is the most beautiful thing you could ever give me, baby. I love you so much. Thank you..." Mew said with a tear-stained voice. They listened and watched as the baby was moving around. Everything was healthy and he was now 14 weeks pregnant. Gulf breathed out a sigh of relief, he was scared anything was wrong after the past weeks neglecting his health and the stress he had been in. He got some new vitamin prescriptions from the Beta as she printed out new ultrasounds. Mew all to eagerly took them from her. He watched every single photo carefully and tracing his fingers over the little bean. Gulf laughed watching him. He cleaned himself before pulling his shirt down. Mew helped him get off the bed and held his hand all the way out. He led him back to the car and opened the door for him as he helped him in. He really hadn't lied when he said he would take care of him. Gulf felt happy. He watched Mew round the car and slip in on the other side. He put on both their seatbelts and as he pulled back over Gulf, he kissed his lips tenderly.

"thank you for taking me with you. This was the most beautiful moment of my life. I can't wait to meet the little bean" Mew whispered as he pecked his lips a few times. Gulf basked in Mew's close presence as he smiled and kissed him back.

"I want us to enjoy this time to the fullest. Let leave for a few weeks. Let's go somewhere where we can be alone." Mew said suddenly. Gulf looked at him with wide eyes but the idea did intrigue him. He wanted alone time with Mew, he wanted them to work on what had happened and be with just the three of them. He wasn't ready to face the hard world just yet again.

"okay. I want that too. But? What do you have in mind?" Gulf said as he saw looked at Mew who sat back in his seat and started the car.

"Leave that to me, baby." Mew grinned and winked at Gulf as he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheww! I'm done with all the angst for now...
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you want to yell at me, come find me on twitter. 
> 
> @ painonthedaily 
> 
> I'm don't post much on it but you can always talk to me there! made an account just for this account because I didn't have a twitter! (old soul) 
> 
> Get ready for the next chapter! where will Mew take Gulf!
> 
> and... question. is it too early for them to get explicit again? Need your opinion for the next chapter because I have an idea in mind but I don't know if it's too soon ;););) 
> 
> will the next chapter be smutty or not that's the question. ;)
> 
> that's it for now!


	14. Chapter 14 Mile High Club 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all those weeks apart Gulf craved Mew.   
> It wasn't just the hormones from his pregnancy and they both can't hold back on the plane as they fly to their vacation destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread so don't mind the mistakes :)
> 
> enjoy this smutty chapter!   
> I've listened to all the people telling me it wasn't too soon for them to get frisky again. ;)

Gulf groaned as he slowly woke up from his nap, he had nodded off in the car as Mew was driving them somewhere Gulf didn’t know. He was a bit confused as he was not sitting in the car anymore, he was wrapped up in blankets on a bed. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked as he saw that he was laying in the middle of a king-size bed. The room looked luxurious but it wasn’t the usual bedroom. The little windows were plane windows? What? Gulf was confused. He sat up and looked around. Was he in an airplane? But how? He was ready to slip out of bed when the door was pushed open and Mew walked in.

“you’re awake.” He stated and smiled at Gulf before he climbed onto the bed and sat down next to him “how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, but... Where are we?” Gulf asked confusedly. He looked at Mew as he wrapped his arms around him.

“you fell asleep in the car and you really looked exhausted so I just carried you here. After we took off, I brought you here to rest. You really are a deep sleeper!” Mew laughed and rubbed his chin on Gulfs shoulder. Gulf looked wide-eyed at him. What was this place! This was no ordinary plane if he was in a full-sized bed.

“wha--how! Where are we going?” Gulf stuttered out as he looked around the very luxurious room.

“that’s a surprise, and how? Well as you can see were on a plane. My plane.” Mew teased. He loved the surprised reaction from Gulf

“your plane?”

“As I told you, I have been doing good with my own business lately.” Mew grinned with sparkles in his eyes, he just wanted to squeeze Gulf with how cute he was right now. Gulfs mouth was gaping by now. Yes, he had told him about the tech business he had been growing but, this? Gulf looked at Mew who was watching his reaction. Gulf smiled at him and leaned into his touch. Mew was drawing lazy circles on his arms and Gulf yawned after the great nap. Wait, what time was it.

He was going to ask Mew when there was a knock on the door. Mew answered and a flight attendant walked in with a trolley filled with plates of food. Gulf moaned at the amazing smell coming from it and his mouth watered.

“Sir, dinner is served.” the lady said in a soft voice before bowing and walking out. Mew slid them both to the edge of the bed before he opened the lids from the plates with steaming food. “i was just going to ask what time it was, but this tells it all” Gulf joked. They both dug in as they were starving. Gulf stuffed himself and Mew occasionally fed him a bite of his food. The groaned when everything was finished, mostly by Gulf but he just blamed it on being pregnant. He couldn’t help it he was hungry all the time. Mew had fed him a lot of his food to and he just ate it all happily. Mew couldn’t help it and occasionally pecked his lips too. He really was too sweet for an ex mafia boss! Gulf didn’t mind though he loved the attention he got from him. He craved his touch and he felt his body grow hot every time Mew touched or kissed him. The little caressed, fingers that circled his waist. The soft kisses...

The food was once again taken away from them and Gulf was inspecting the interior of the plane for a bit. Mew just watched him from the chair he was sitting in and smiled as Gulf was touching anything that looked unfamiliar. He saw the amazement in his eyes and mew couldn’t feel prouder for being able to make him so amazed. He wanted to spoil him rotten, he wanted him to never ever have to ask for anything, he would give him the world if he could.

“come here...” Mew beckoned and Gulf looked up at Mew as he called him over. He walked over to the chair Mew was sitting in and was pulled on Mew’s lap. He yelped and giggled as he was embraced in Mew’s arms. He shifted his feet so he was sitting properly on Mew’s lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“You have any idea how gorgeous you look, walking around, pregnant with my child.” Mew whispered as he nipped the skin of Gulfs neck. He slipped his fingers under Gulfs shirt and caressed the growing bump. Gulf shifted in Mew's lap as he felt the heat rise to his face, he hadn’t expected that to come out of Mew's mouth and Gulf buried his face in his neck.

He felt the jot touched from mew's fingers on his skin and his body grew hot. He moaned softy into his neck as Mew was nipping and kissing his way from Gulfs ear to the joint of his neck and shoulder. Gulf arched into Mew as he was already growing hard in his pants. He had been craving Mew so much lately and now that he was here finally, he just couldn’t hold back. He wanted to blame it on the hormones but he knew it was also his own heart that had been craving him. He looked up from Mew’s shoulder and craned his neck to give Mew more access.

“so eager...” Mew groaned and nipped Gulf chin, he slipped his hand in Gulfs hair and pulled him closer before he kissed Gulfs lips. His other hand pulled Gulfs lower back closer. Gulf moaned into the kiss as he felt Mew’s hard one grind against his. He gasped and Mew saw the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Gulfs mouth. He circled his tongue with Gulfs and kissed him rougher. Gulf wanted more and he pulled Mew’s face closer and grinded against him. The room was filled with moans and groans from both men as they were devouring each other.

Mew pulled back suddenly, breathing hard. “we shouldn’t right now. .” he huffed out hoarsely. Gulf started to pout as he leaned in closer to kiss Mew again but he kept avoiding his lips.

“Mewww... please, I'm at my limit. You're finally here again. You don’t have to hold back. Please...” Gulf whined as he pushed up against Mew. He slipped his fingers under Mew’s shirt and felt those bulging muscles under his palms. He was breathing just as hard as Mew and he looked up through half-lidded eyes at Mew. He saw his resolve breaking and he was suddenly yanked back against Mew’s lips. He knew that an alpha could never deny an omegas request and he fully took advantage of that at the moment. His omega was happy with the victory and Gulf moaned into the kiss. Mew pulled Gulf shirt up and glided his hand all over his back, on his way down he slipped his hand in Gulfs pants and grabbed Gulfs ass and kneaded the soft globes. A high-pitched moan left Gulfs lips as he threw his head back. He felt slick slowly trickle out of his hole, wetting his boxers. He hadn't felt that in a while but he knew now what it was. He was horny as shit. Mew pulled Gulf shirt off in one swift movement and latched his lips around a hardened nipple. Gulf gripped Mew’s head and pushed his chest into his gifted mouth.

“Mew, please... ah!” Gulf pleaded as they were both grinding against each other. Mew didn’t stop licking and kissing his nipples before they were hard and swollen. Gulf was shivering in Mew’s lap and he desperately grabbed Mew’s bulge and opened his pants. He slipped the big and hard member out of his jeans and stroked it up and down. His breath hitched as the arousal coursed through his veins. He had never needed anything so bad as Mew right now. Mew gasped as he felt those long fingers wrap around his painfully hard dick. He groaned as he kissed Gulf again. He pulled back and opened Gulfs pants too before he had Gulf stand up and pulled them down together with his boxers. Gulf hard cock bounced out of the tights boxers and Mew pulled him back on his lap. He took those plump lips between his again and kissed him roughly. His hands were occupied with Gulf delicious ass and if he didn’t know different, they felt bigger, plumper. It turned him on to no end. He kneaded and spread them before he slipped a finger over his slick covered hole. Gulf gasped and mewled as he grinded back against Mew’s fingers. They circled his rim before Mew slipped one finger deep inside. Gulf arched and screamed as he was finally filled again. Mew opened him up and pushed his finger deeper angling for that sensitive bundle of nerves before adding a second finger. They were both desperate for each other and no time to move to the bed that was only a few meters away. They needed each other.

Mew moved his fingers deeper and scissored Gulf open for his cock, he was on edge and ready to shoot just right then and there. The dirty squealing sound bounced off the walls in the plane as Gulf was leaking slick all over Mew’s fingers. It made his job much easier and in no time, he had opened Gulf up enough to take him. He slipped his fingers out and Gulf whined above him. Mew grinned and looked up at the Gulfs face, his cheeks red and eyes watery. His lips plump from all the kissing and biting. The flush had reached even his ears and chest and Mew could only admire the stunning view above him. He was brought out of his daze by another whine from Gulf. He was grinded his hard cock against Mew’s shirt and his hand had let go of Mew’s cock. He couldn’t be happier because he would have shot before, he even had been inside Gulf. He gripped the base of his cock and kissed Gulf neck and chest. He sucked little marks everywhere his lips touched and he lined his thick cock up at Gulfs fluttering hole. He was holding Gulfs hip as he was grinded and pushing down. Mew didn’t want to hurt him as he eased in slowly. It was hard with a very needy Gulf; he was pushing himself down as Mew tried to go easy on him but that was apparently not what Gulf wanted. Mew bit his lip as Gulf pushed himself down till the hilt with a loud moan.

“Feels so good! Mew...” Gulf gasped and moaned put as had his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

“Easy Gulf, I don’t want anything to happen to the baby.” Mew said in a concerned voice as Gulf was once again trying to move up and down on Mew’s length.

“oh please! You won't poke it! I asked the doctor, sex won't harm the baby, so move now!” Gulf huffed out and kissed Mew again. He was moaning as Mew grabbed his hips and pulled Gulf off his cock until only his bulbous head was in and dropped Gulf down with a hard thrust. Gulf moaned loud and circled his hips as Mew was fully seated inside once again. Mew pulled and pushed Gulf on his cock and slammed deep inside of him. Gulf gasped and shivered as his cock leaked out another load of pre-cum and slick bubbled out around Mew's cock as it touched his prostate over and over again. He was pressed firmly between Mew’s chest and his own as the friction was leading him neared to his peak.

“I'm not going to last long baby, been wanting you.” Mew groaned as he slammed deep inside Gulf bouncing him on his cock. Gulf moaned and mewled little please above him as he was in his own world. His hole was gripping Mew's cock hard and Mew felt his knot starting to expand.

“yes, ahm! Please fill me up!” Gulf moaned and bounced on Mew’s big cock.

“not right now, we still need to get off this plane, and we're almost there.”

Gulf whined, he wanted Mew to knot him, his omega wanted to be filled and be stuck on Mew’s knot for the rest of the flight. But they needed to be rational right now. Mew hammered deep inside Gulf and both neared their orgasm. Gulfs moans got higher and higher as he tightened around Mew before his cock erupted and he came all over Mew's chest. The shirt had road up from the rough fucking and was now covered in cum and sweat. Mew slammed his cock deep inside before he pulled out with a groan and came all over Gulfs back, his knot heavy on the base if his cock. He closed his arms around Gulf back and pulled him closer and caressed the shivering boy above him.

“I love you baby.” Mew whispered as he kissed Gulfs shoulder and neck.

“I love you too...” Gulf moaned out as he was leaning his head on Mew’s shoulder. They were both exhausted and basked in their afterglow.

Silence was the only thing heard in the room as suddenly a voice came from the speaker.

“Sir, we're about to make the landing, please get into your seats and buckle up.” Gulf almost screamed as he was startled. He sat up and Mew grinned.

“there were people here!” Gulf yell whispered.

“of course, the plane doesn't fly itself.” Mew laughed.

Gulf had completely forgotten where they were and was now embarrassed to the bone. He had let himself completely go when Mew was fucking him! What if they had heard him! He hid his face in Mew's chest and heard the soft chuckled from Mew above him.

“it's alright baby... come let's get you dressed.” Mew helped Gulf up on his trembling legs and he softly caressed his belly.

“so beautiful... are you alright? How are you feeling?” he asked in concern now that he was back in reality. He did fuck Gulf quite hard.

“I'm not made of glass, I'm perfectly fine.” Gulf huffed.

Mew grabbed a few clothes from the closed and pulled his sweater and sweatpants on Gulfs body. He loved seeing him in his clothes, he quickly changed too and they both walked out of the bedroom. Gulf was hiding behind Mew as they walked to their seats. He was still embarrassed from the earlier encounter and didn’t want to see anyone right now. Gulf sat down next to Mew and he buckled him up before sitting down himself. He pulled Gulf closer and intertwined their fingers as Gulf finally had to time to see where they were actually going. He looked out of the window and gasped. Blue skies, blue sea's, pearly white beaches. It was the most beautiful view he had ever seen. He was plastered against the little window as Mew was chuckling behind him.

“Like it?”

“it's so beautiful!” Gulf said breathlessly. Mew had taken him to the Maldives! He had always dreamed about going to the place but had never thought he would ever be able to go. He looked over at Mew and smiled brightly.

“thank you...” He said. He didn’t know how to thank him enough in words and he just leaned in to place a soft peck on Mew’s lips. “this is the best surprise ever!” he squealed and looked back. Mew leaned in closer to Gulfs ear and kissed it softly before whispering:

“you know what we just joined...”

“what?” Gulf asked confusedly

“the mile-high club.” Mew grinned as Gulfs eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He slapped Mew’s arms and huffed before he focused his eyes on the view outside again. He didn’t want Mew to see his red cheeks as he felt the embarrassment take over again as he remembered the way he had acted.

Gulf watched as they landed and he just couldn’t wait to get out of the plane to see the view. Mew had to calm him down a bit before they departed the plane and Gulf was in awe at the beauty outside. It was like in a dream. He walked beside Mew to get checked in but he was elsewhere with his mind. The drive to the rented house was with Gulf plastered against the car's windows. Mew was watching him enjoying the view as he had his hand wrapped around Gulf and was caressing his belly. He just couldn't get enough of it. When they arrived, Gulf was almost jumping with excitement to get inside the big house. It was right next to the beach and the whole wall on the seaside was made of glass. He walked around and opened doors to the back yard and was greeted by a big infinity pool that looked like it merged in the ocean. He stood by the edge of the balcony overlooking the beach and sea. As he was enjoying the view and the sun that was slowly fading into the sea, arms wrapped around him, and Mew closed the space between them.

“do you like it?

“it's so beautiful...” Gulf whispered as he leaned back against Mew and wrapped his hands around Mew's that were laying on his belly. Mew kissed his neck over and over again before he slipped his finger under the big sweater.

“I don’t think we need these here it warm enough.” Mew teased and he ghosted his finger over Gulfs skin, he felt him shiver from the touch and he chuckled. He pulled the sweater off as Gulf groaned.

“Mew...” Gulf whimpered as he arched back against Mew, his body growing hot again under his touch. How was he getting turned on already, it hadn't even been that long? He looked over at Mew and pulled him closer with his hand on Mew’s neck and kissed him. They slowly made out on the balcony off the mansion on the edge of the beach. Mew was caressing Gulfs sides and hips before they climbed up to take those swollen nipples between his fingers again. This got him a strangled moan out of Gulfs throat and he pulled back to watch Gulf come undone under his touch.

“let's move to the bed...” Mew whispered and licked Gulfs ear. Gulf shivered and sparks flew up his body as he felt a new wave of slick leak out of his hole. He simply nodded and let mew carry him to the bed. At this rate, was he even going to see anything on the island!

To say the least one round wasn't nearly enough and after Mew fucked Gulf against any available surface in the room, they ended on the bed exhausted, after Mew had made slow and torturous made love to Gulf. And as Mew’s knot was lodged deep inside Gulf as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> I just couldn't write more smut anymore at the moment after 2 one-shots for my other books and this chapter filled with smut! 
> 
> onto the next chapter where they "enjoy" the rest of their time together.


	15. Chapter 15 Needing you (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew and Gulf are together, enjoying their holiday and enjoying each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread, so don't mind the mistakes.
> 
> let's continue where we left off! 
> 
> enjoy!

Gulf was awakened by the sun shining through the big windows on his face and he softly yawned. He tried to stretch but every muscle in his body was feeling sore. The event from the day before came rushing back and he blushed deeply, well... that was something. He felt his body grow hot just from reminding the way Mew had took him. They were insatiable after being apart for too long. Was this even alright? Was this how every pair acted? He didn’t know. He didn’t care either. He had missed Mew’s touches so much and even though the first time was not really planned he could now fully enjoy these moments as they were together at last. The tried to move but he suddenly felt a full feeling in his ass. He groaned as he wiggled. Mew groaned behind too and Gulfs eyes widened with the sudden realization Mew was still lodged deep inside him and a sudden rush off arousal overcame Gulf. He swallowed hard as he felt a flush crawl up his body. He slowly moved his ass as the soft member was stretching him open wide. He felt embarrassed as this was the way they had fallen asleep. It felt sore but it felt good to have Mew so deeply connected to him. He moved a bit more and Gulf moaned as he slowly grew hard from the sensation inside. He bit his swollen lips and moved back on Mew’s soft member. He wanted to feel him pound against his prostate again and he was slowly moving against Mew's pelvis. He whimpered as Mew’s cock inside him was slowly hardening. Gulf moved his own hand down to stroke his already straining hard cock, pre-cum dripped on his hand and it helped him slide his fingers easier around his cock. 

He wasn’t getting any reaction from Mew and he felt frustrated as he was getting desperate for release. He slowly slipped Mew’s half-hard member out and sat up. Gulf looked back and he swallowed hard. He pushed Mew onto his back and watched the veiny cock lay on his lower stomach. Gulf pupils dilated as he licked his lips. He needed another tactic to get Mew to wake up and he knew just the way how to wake him up. Heat radiated from his cheeks just thinking about it. He had never done this but he wanted to so bad right now, he crawled between Mew’s legs and opened them to get better access to the appendage between his legs. Mew was lightly snoring he was oblivious to the fact what Gulf was about to do. It would be the surprise of his life if he woke up. Gulf leaned in and grabbed Mew’s cock and stroked him softly before he kissed the underside and licked his way up to the tip. He moaned as he tasted his own slick and Mew’s cum as he took the tip in his mouth and sucked...

***

A soft gush of wind slithered over the naked skin of Mew’s chest. The birds chirping woke him up from his slumber. It wasn’t the only thing that woke him up, he felt a hot sensation in his nether region and he pried his eyes open to see what it was. He almost died from the view as a certain boy was slurping on his already rock-hard cock. Mew groaned and watched a smirking Gulf look up at him as he pushed his cock deeper in his mouth.

“What a way to wake up” Mew chuckled and he gripped the bedsheets as Gulf took him in his throat before he pulled back up and slid his cock out of his mouth with a pop. Gulf grinned widely at him.

“Took you long enough” Gulf said hoarsely before he went back on worshipping Mew’s cock. Mew was stunned at the sight between his legs and he tried to not grip Gulfs head and push him all the way down. He wanted him to enjoy himself, to do what he was able to do without Mew forcing him. This was totally new to him as Gulf had never gone down on him. He was a little clumsy but it felts amazing never the less! He softly stroked Gulf hair and held his hand on his head as Gulf was bobbing his head up and down. Saliva generously coated his cock as Gulf was taking him almost all the way and licked the underside of his cock in the process. Mew was groaning and tried not to lose control he watched those captivating eyes look up at him and he accidentally pushed Gulfs head down a bit. Gulf gagged a bit but moaned as he came back up.

“do it again, please... use my mouth.” Gulf moaned, his lips coated with precum and saliva. Mew was breathing hard and trying not to just push Gulf over and fuck him hard, he wanted to let Gulf take control. Mew groaned and he held Gulfs face and stroked his cheeks before he was back on his cock again. This time Mew was gripping Gulfs hair and pushed him down a bit further every time. Gulf was enjoying it as soft mewls and moans could be heard as he sucked Mew in his mouth.

“baby... so good.” Mew gasped as Gulf sped up and was now bobbing his head up and down, his hand was stroking what he wasn’t able to take in his mouth. His lips were stretched widely around Mew’s thick cock.

“slow down baby, I’m going to come if you keep on doing that” Mew moaned and Gulf pulled his mouth of his cock. He kissed the tip and looked up at mew with those deep chocolate eyes. Gulf sat up and crawled over Mew’s legs and leaned over to kiss Mew and grinded down as both their cocks aligned and touched. Mew took Gulfs face in his hands and deepened this kiss as he pushed his tongue inside his mouth and explored the hot cavern as it moaned out soft pleas. Gulf pulled back up and grinned as he bit his lips.

“Time for the main dish.” Gulf mewled and sat back. He grabbed Mew’s hard cock and lined it up against his already prepared hole. He moaned as the head slowly slit in and he sat down on Mew’s cock completely in one go, his chest heaved as he was feeling full again.

“so good....” He moaned and he ground his hips in circled to feel every little vein on Mew’s cock inside his twitching channel. His own cock was rock hard against his swollen belly and Gulf caressed Mew’s abs as he was leaning down a bit. Mew watched with bated breath how Gulf was working himself on his cock. He could cum right then and there only from this erotic view, but he wanted to make this last a little longer. He gripped Gulfs thighs and tightened his fingers to feel those legs shiver under his touch. Gulf slowly pulled back and felt how Mew’s cock slid out inch by inch before he dropped down again with a loud moan. Mew bit his lip as he was once again deeply seated inside Gulf. How had his boy become so erotic and that this early in the morning! He wasn’t complaining though...

He pushed up a bit and Gulf gasped. “yes, do that again!” Gulf moaned. His eyes closed and his grip tightened on Mew’s pecks. Mew grinned and he pushed up again and saw how Gulf shivered above him. His cock leaking pre-cum all over Mew’s stomach. Mew's control snapped and he grabbed Gulfs hips and pushed his heels in the bed and pushed up hard. Gulf groaned and mewled as Mew’s name fell of his lips over and over again. Mew fucked up into him harder and faster every time Gulf dropped down completely. He pushed into Gulf with hard and short thrusts and touched his prostate dead-on every time. This had Gulf moaning and whimpering above him and his arms lost all strength. He dropped down on Mew’s chest, this got Mew even more excited as he grabbed Gulf ass and fucked up into him hard and fast. Now he was able to push in deeper and faster than before.

“ah! Mew, oh God, yes! Harder!”

Mew bit down on Gulfs neck as he was pummeling in and out, over and over again. He groaned as he felt his own orgasm nearing, he felt it boiling in the bit of his stomach, he didn’t want to cum just yet. Gulf had his head pushed into Mew’s shoulder and was mewling into his neck. Both bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat, but both men were not nearly done yet. Mew pushed his heels deeper into the bed as he lifted his hips to angle his cock deep and right against Gulfs prostate.

“ahm! Mew, I'm going to come!” Gulf whispered into his neck and he felt how Mew pushed into him deep and hard. The slick sounds were filthily bouncing off the walls and the bed was creaking noisily. Both were chasing their orgasms; Gulfs cock was strapped between his own big belly and Mew’s and both end where rubbed over and over again. He felt his orgasm nearing as Mew’s thrusts were getting faster and shorter, Gulfs body tightened and shuddered as he came with a loud moan all over Mew’s chest. Mew kept on fucking into him as he felt Gulfs channel tighten around him. He was fucking Gulf trough his orgasm and Gulfs arms were trying to get some leverage as his breath hitched, his orgasm kept on going and his moans got higher and higher. Mew thrust a few more times before he came with a groan and his hands gripped Gulfs ass hard. He was pushing his cock deep inside as his knot grew and slipped inside Gulf sated hole. His cum flooded his insides and they both were breathing hard from the intense orgasm. Mew slowly pushed deeper as he spurted his cum deep inside Gulf. They were locked on Mew’s knot and Gulf moaned as he felt his prostate be overstimulated with every oft thirst from Mew's cock.

“hmm... no more. Ah! No more...” Gulf cried out. His face was beet red and tears stained his cheeks when he sat back up and looked at Mew.

“shh... I got you baby...” Mew soothed and stilled his body. He held Gulfs body close as Gulf laid back down on his chest. Both chests heaved and slowly their breath steadied again. Mew was kissing Gulfs neck and shoulder until Gulf was slowly coming back down from his high. He sighed as he looked up at Mew and leaned his chin on Mew’s chest.

“Good morning.” Gulf said and grinned.

“yes, good morning.” mew chuckled and caressed Gulfs back. His knot was slowly coming down and he pulled out with a groan. Gulf whimpered above him as he felt Mew’s cum leak out of him as he pulled out. His omega was keen on keeping everything inside even though he was pregnant already.

“How are you feeling?” Mew asked and he sat Gulf back up and caressed his belly. He looked up at a satisfying Gulf and smiled.

“I’m feeling great, don’t worry.” Gulf smiled and he held Mew’s hand on the baby bump. Mew suddenly pushed Gulf over until he was laying on his back and leaned over him and kissed the little bump. Both his hand on either side of the protruding stomach and he left butterfly kisses all over it. Gulf laughed as he felt his heart swell with love. It all felt so right to be with Mew like this. He smiled down as he watched Mew softly draw circles on the skin and kiss his belly.

“We should take a shower. I feel dirty.” Gulf groaned and Mew looked up with a smile.

“To me you're still the most beautiful person in the world right now.”

“you sap...” Gulf blushed and he pushed Mew away and sat up. Mew laughed as he helped Gulf of the bed. Gulfs legs felt like jelly and he was flustered as he felt Mew’s cum seep out of his abused hole. He was feeling sore all over and they really needed a day to regain their strength. They really had let themselves go...

Mew helped Gulf in the showers and held his close as he cleaned him all over. Gulf kept on blushing furiously as Mew also helped him get his cum out and cleaned him up. He leaned his head on Mew’s shoulder as he felt the hot water from the spacious shower cascade down his back. He sighed and felt content in Mew’s arms. He couldn’t think of anything better than this right now.

He hugged Mew close to him as far as his belly would let him and he kissed Mew softly under the spraying water.

“come on let get out, we can get breakfast still.” Mew chuckled and closed the tap. He wrapped Gulf in a big fluffy towel and dried him from head to toe. Gulf suddenly turned to Mew when he realized he didn’t even have clothes with him. They had left right after the visit to the clinic so he hadn't packed anything.

“I-I don’t have clothes!” Gulf gasped.

“don't worry, I've let my men buy you clothes.” Mew reassured him and Gulf was amazed at Mew’s caring side. He got him clothes? He really was every girls/men's dream man. Mew walked them to the spacious bedroom and he walked into a big closet and got out with 2 pairs of clothes. He had a white linen blouse for Gulf and very comfortable looking linen pants. A pair of boxers and some loafers. He slipped into the clothes as Mew also slipped into his own clothes that looked similar. Gulf watched himself in the big mirror end he looked good. These were obvious maternity pants as they were comfortable AF. he was amazed with how good everything fit. Mew really did a great job! 

Mew walked up right behind him and hugged him. He smiled at Gulf in the mirror and kissed his cheek.

“don't you ever get enough of this?” Gulf chuckled as Mew once again wrapped his hand around his belly.

“hmm... never...ever...ever....” Mew whispered in-between little kisses against Gulf cheek. Gulf felt his heart stutter with love and a spark running through his body from every little kiss.

“come on let's eat breakfast, I ordered us a bunch.” mew said and he pulled Gulf to the opened glass doors of their room. they walked down a flight of stairs to the backyard and Gulf saw a table filled with all different types of food, his mouth watered and his stomach rumbled. He was starving now that he saw all the food. Mew seated him and sat down next to him.

They ate while enjoying the view of the white beach and bright blue ocean, it felt as if they had entered another world. Where no troubled or worries were ever occurring. Gulf knew they had to go back someday and he looked over at Mew. Would they be alright? Would they make it together? He nibbled on the delicious pancakes and he looked over at the beach. A few people were walking and he also saw a few men standing still, watching and observing the area.

“who are those?” Gulf asked without thinking first. Mew dropped his fork and looked over at Gulf. He hesitated for a second before he answered.

“those are a few of my men...they're here so nothing happens. I was still a mafia boss so it's not like everything is back to normal just like that.” Mew said softly. He didn’t want Gulf to feel unsafe and he had hoped he could hide it from him. He knew he still needed to be cautious even when he had stepped away from being in that world.

Gulf looked at Mew, of course, he should have known. But he wasn’t scared of anything, he would also do anything to protect Mew if he had too. He held his breath before he asked.

“do you have a gun?”

“wha... uhm.. Well, yes of course I do.” Mew mumbled and he looked away. He felt uncomfortable he didn’t want Gulf to feel worried.

“with you? Right now?”

Mew sighed. He wanted to be honest with Gulf so he nodded. “yes, I do.”

Gulf smiled. “teach me. Teach me how to shoot.”

Mew’s eyes widened. What was that? He looked over at Gulf if he was serious and saw nothing that could indicate he was joking at all.

“you want to?” Mew asked.

“yes, I want to be able to protect myself, I want to be able to protect you too.” Gulf said softly and Mew took his hand in his own. He smiled as he looked at the strong omega next to him. He was nothing like anyone he had ever met. He felt proud for being able to call him his and he made up his mind, why not. If his boy wanted to, why not...

“Okay...”


	16. Chapter 16 meet the in-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf takes Mew back to his family to introduce him to his family and he's not sure if his dad will accept him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! All the chapters are planned out and we're nearing the end. We're not done yet so hold on tight for what's to come. 
> 
> 😉 for now, Mew is in for some trouble...

“Now breath, slowly...” Mew said in Gulfs ear. Gulf took a ragged breath and listened to Mew’s soothing words. Mew was standing behind Gulf as he aimed the gun. His fingers glided over Gulfs and he helped him steady his aim. “okay, now... shoot.”

With those words, Gulf held his breath and let his finger pull the trigger. A shock went through him and a loud bang could be heard. He watched as the dummy bounced and the bullet pierced its stomach.

“Not bad!” Mew said proudly and he let Gulf pull the gun down. He squeezed Gulfs biceps and kissed his scent gland softly. Gulf chuckled as his nerves finally left his body. The adrenaline kick was still high in his blood and he trembled from the impact of the gun. Mew engulfed him in his arms and swayed them as they looked at the hole in the dummies stomach. It wasn’t just right yet but Gulf was proud of his accomplishment. He had nagged Mew to teach him how to shoot for the whole vacation. Don’t get him wrong, they had an amazing time together. The had spent their time exploring the island and had enjoyed numerous foods. He had wanted him to teach him how to use a gun on the spot but Mew had chuckled and told him that that would be a little dangerous. Of course, Gulf understood that but he had sulked for a few hours until Mew had helped him get his mind off of it and he remembered all to good how he had rocked his world for the umpteenth time that day! He would still blush thinking of it. Now Mew had finally given in to teach him. 2 weeks after they had come back from their holiday together. It really had strengthened their bond even more both mentally and psychically, if you know what I mean...

They were at Mew’s mansion at the moment in Gulfs hometown. They weren't here only for Mew to teach him how to shoot. In a few hours, he would take Mew to his parents' house. He thought it would now be time to introduce them to the man. He hadn't told Mew yet about that his dad was probably going to kill him, he didn’t want to put even more pressure on him. Gulf thought that Mew was already nervous enough meeting his parents, he would have guessed himself too that he wouldn’t be greeted with a warm welcome after all he had put Gulf trough. He had asked him on the last day of their holiday together if Mew wanted to meet his parents and he had been quiet for a while before he gulped and had said yes. Gulf would still chuckle remembering it. The big bad (ex) mafia boss, scared of his future in-laws. He hadn't talked about it much over the last weeks but he knew Mew was getting tenser as the day neared. And now it was finally time. Mew had thought him how to shoot the past 2 days that they had stayed here in Mew’s house. Gulf remembered the place all too well and it sometimes pained him still what he had done to Mew that time. But he also knew it was alright now. He had contacted his parents yesterday with the news that he was going to come and visit them and introduce Mew. They were delighted but his dad had only grunted in the background. They had been really worried about him after he had left to go back to his apartment and they hand been able to get in contact with him. He had totally forgotten his phone when they were together on the Maldives, it had all just felt like a dream being there with only Mew and their little bean.

But now he had all the time to catch up with them. He was going to stay here with Mew for now. Mew had asked him to move in with him, he didn’t want to be separated from him anymore and although Gulf thought it was way too soon, he also didn’t want to leave Mew alone again. He needed his presence around every day and he couldn’t handle having to miss him for days on end. He had agreed and over the past days, he had moved his stuff here. He was also going to tell that today to his family so it was a huge announcement altogether. His mom had of course wanted him to move back home so he hoped they would let him stay with Mew. With the father of his child. Mew had really taken excellent care of him the last time they were together. He walked on roses with Mew next to him, every beg or call, Mew would be there fulfilling his every wish. He sometimes took advantage of it and enjoyed how Mew would just do anything for him.

“ulf---Gulf” Mew called him and Gulf shook out of his daydreams. “want to go for another round?” Mew asked and Gulf blushed.

“I-I'm still sore from this morning...” Gulf stuttered out. Mew looked at him confusedly before he laughed. ‘" I don’t mean that. Another round of shooting.”

“oh, yes, alright...” Gulf mumbled and blushed furiously. He and his dirty mind. Of course Mew meant shooting! He really needed to get his act together! Mew laughed as he took the gun and put in new bullets. Gulf watched him as he bit his lip. He could look at Mew all day and not get tired, he looked even hot putting bullets in a gun! Mew looked up and winked at him. Gulf quickly looked away and flushed even more.

“come on, lets teach you some other techniques.” Mew chuckled and caressed his even bigger belly now. Gulf leaned into him and Mew handed him the gun back. Mew had gifted him this one, he even had let Gulfs name engraved into it. He had never thought he would be happy having a gun. It was sleek black with little golden details.

“I hope you never have to use it in real life.” Mew said in a soft voice as he helped Gulf with his stance. This time he pulled away and watched from a little distance. Gulf concentrated and aimed. He breathed in and out before he pulled the trigger. His eyes closed before he opened them again from the bang. The dummy moved a bit and the bullet was lodged deep into its chest.

“I did it!” Gulf yelled excitedly. He composed himself again and cleared his throat. “I did it.”

Mew walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, as much as Gulfs belly would let him and laughed.

“you don’t have to hide your excitement; you did amazing baby.” Mew grinned and took Gulfs face in his hand and kissed his lips softly. Gulf kissed him back before he pulled back again and looked at his watch.

“We have to leave soon. I had said we would be there at 4.” Gulf said and looked up at Mew who's smile faltered. He became quite and pushed his head in Gulfs neck.

“I'll be all right. Right?” he asked worriedly and Gulf comforted him. He grinned at the big man in his arms. He was such a baby sometimes.

Of course. I'll be there to protect you this time.”

They cleaned up and washed the dirt from their hands before Mew helped him into the sleek SUV and buckled him up.

“let's go then!” Mew said with a deep sigh. He started the engine and pulled out of the garage. Gulf watched as Mew’s hands tightened on the steering wheel the closer they got to Gulfs house. He put his hand on his thigh and squeezed to reassure him everything would be all right.

They parked before the house and they sat there for a few seconds before Mew stepped out and helped Gulf out of the car. His belly was making it harder for him to move around freely. He smiled at Mew and held his hand as they walked to the front door. The door was swung open by his sister already before he could even ring the doorbell. She bounced up and down and hugged Gulf tightly.

“you're finally back!” she said excitedly before she started the coo at Gulfs bump.

“hey there little man...” she put both hands around the round belly.

“hey, we don’t know the gender yet." Gulf laughed and looked over at a nervous Mew next to him. Gulf squeezed his hand and walked further into the house as his sister led them to the living room. His mother was just putting down her self-made cookies and ushered Gulf inside. She hugged him tightly and greeted Mew. The room suddenly turned tense when Gulfs dad walked inside. His lips tight as he nodded at them and sat down. He kept looking over at Mew as they all sat down and sipped on their coffee his mom had just brought in. The silence was a bit awkward and gulf palms started to get sweaty. He had Mew’s hand in his own and he felt how nervous was.

“uhm..” Gulf cleared his throat and smiled. “this is Mew, uh... he's my boyfriend and mate.” Gulf murmured and looked over at his dad. His eyes widened and Gulf sputtered. “not like real mates! We- Uh... didn’t mark each other, yet.”

Gulfs sisters snickered in the background and Gulf shot here a dead glare.

“Hello, nice to finally meet you all.” Mew said and smiled, his lips trembling a bit as he did. Gulf smiled as he looked over at Mew and he felt proud to be able to finally introduce him to his family. His only problem now was his father. He looked up again at his mom who was smiling and chatting away with Mew, asking about his job and where he lived. That was another thing they had to discuss… he looked over at his dad and his smile faltered just as his dad's face was emotionless.

“Can I have a word with this Mr. Mew? Alone?” Gulfs father said suddenly and everyone stopped talking. Gulf looked over at Mew.

“can I stay?” he asked but his dad shook his head. His mom stood up with his sister and took Gulfs hand and pulled him out of the room. He looked one last time at Mew with pity in his eyes before the door closed and Mew was left alone with his dad.

Mew sat silently on the couch as Gulfs dad observed him.

“so, it was you.” He suddenly said and Mew looked up at him. He gulped and tapped his leg on the ground.

“uhm. Yes, and I want to say sorry for making you worry. I promise I will never ever leave him alone like that again.” Mew said honesty.

Gulfs dad smiled.

“I'm sure of that, I see the wat Gulf looks at you. He really does love you.” he murmured and stood up. Mew smiled, he would catch Gulf looking at him more often than not and to even have his dad notice it made his heart flutter.

“I love him too, and I will make sure to cherish him for the rest of my life.”

Gulfs dad walked over to Mew and he quickly stood up also. The man clasped his shoulder in a tight grip. Mew winced. He really did deserve this. He smiled through the pain.

“I hope you will, or else...” Gulfs dad looked at him with stern eyes and squeezed one more time before a smile pulled on his face. He pulled his hand back and held it out for Mew to shake.

“Welcome to the family.” he said as Mew shook his hand. He sighed in relief as his nerves left his body. He had really thought the man was going to kill him. He, the tough mafia boss... scared of his father in law, who would have thought. They walked out and pulled the door open to see the Gulf and the others standing there with held in breath.

“you won't kill him, right?” Gulf said softly, asking his dad. He looked at him with sorrow in his eyes and his dad smiled. “everything's alright. We had a good talk.” He said and slapped Mew on the back, who coughed at the impact. Gulf smiled brightly and walked over to his dad and hugged him.

“thank you. Oh, and one more thing. I'll be moving in with him in his house 15 minutes away from here.” Gulf said the last words under his breath hoping he wouldn’t hear but by the way he held his breath, his dad had centennially heard.

“you... when did you grow up so fast...” He said and pulled back to look at Gulf.

“Mew made me realize what I needed...” Gulf said softly and smiled at his dad.

“Okay, but! You have to visit at least 3 times a week.” his dad sighed as he said that and looked at Mew.

“and you, take good care of my boy.” Gulfs das said to Mew but he had a glint in his eyes and he smiled at him.

Everyone awed and his sister slapped Mew’s back.

“yes! Or I will chase you with a gun!” she threatened him but smiled right after. The tension eased as they walked back into the living room and chatted away. Gulf devoured half of the plate with cookies and asked his mom to make more so he could take them with him. Mew smiled as he held Gulf close by his hip, occasionally caressing his growing belly. His mom would coo at him and when they finally left after dinner, she gave Mew a big box full of baby clothes that Gulf and his sister had worn when they were a baby. Mew mumbled to Gulf that he would have bought new baby clothes himself, but Gulf just laughed at him and accepted the box from his mom. Mew was putting the box in the trunk and Gulf hugged his family goodbye. Gulf was happy to be back in his hometown. Now he had his mom to talk to when he had any questions about his pregnancy and he felt much more at ease with his family close. He loved Mew and he wanted to keep him close but he wouldn’t be able to talk to him about these kinds of things. He was new to this too. He waved a final goodbye as he walked to the car and Mew. Mew was leaning against the car and smiled as Gulf walked to him. He opened his arms and Gulf leaped into them and Mew kissed his cheek before he helped him into the car. The trip home was silent but pleasant. It all seemed to just work out. Gulf sighed as he looked at Mew with a smile. He was more relaxed now and Gulf just felt his heart swell with love. “I love you...” he whispered without thinking about it and Mew looked at him with a smile. He left the wheel with one hand and intertwined it with Gulfs hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

“I love you too.” Mew whispered back. The drive back was short and when Gulf walked back into the hall he was pulled back against Mew’s chest.

“I was so nervous... I need to relieve some stress right now.” Mew whispered in Gulfs ear with a grin. Gulf shivered from Mew’s hot breath on his ear. He groaned knowing full well what Mew meant by that. But he felt his blood rush south as Mew’s hands caressed his naked skin under his skin and traveled up his chest to tweak his swollen nipples. He moaned as Mew kissed and sucked his neck and shoulder.

“hmm... what are we going to do about that.” Gulf teased and looked back at Mew with a grin.

“heh. I know just the way.” Mew said and with a yelp from Gulf, he picked him up bridal style and ran up the stairs with a giggling Gulf in his arms.


	17. chapter 17 Not the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of his pregnancy Gulf is having little pains, is he in labor or is it again false alarm.  
>  right at that moment, an uninvited guest shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys! hold everything! it's time!
> 
> enjoyyyy!!!
> 
> ( not proofread... wanted to post as quickly as possible from excitement)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mew!" Gulf yelled thought he house as he waddled down the stairs. He was out of breath before he had even reached the bottom. His belly was huge and he was so done with it already. His feet were swollen and he pretty sure knew he didn't have that pregnancy glow anymore. It was mostly sweat by now. The last weeks had flown by. Now at 38 weeks, he was ready to pop that kid out. It had been kicking nonstop.

At first, every kick was something joyful and he would call Mew every time it happened but right now it felt mostly unpleasant with it kicking right in his rib case.

The first little kick he felt was magical. He had called Mew who was at work at that moment and he had rushed home, canceled all his meetings and stumbled into the house and sat down next to Gulf who was laying on the couch. They both waited until their little bean would kick again and after, yes, half an hour, Gulf felt it again. This time Mew had planted his hands on his big bump and he was overjoyed. His eyes wide with amazement as he caressed Gulfs belly. He would whisper sweet nothing to his belly and Gulf would stroke his fingers through Mew's hair as they felt the little kicks. They had stayed like that for a while and Mew would lay his ear on the soft skin and listen to their heartbeats. He would occasionally kiss his skin and it made Gulf blush furiously from the extremely soft gesture. The kicks after that were mostly spent the same and Mew would shower Gulf in kisses after.

Now, weeks later the kicks had been getting from sweet to overbearing. Their little bean was not so little anymore and it was moving around like a madman in his belly, especially at night when he wanted to sleep. He couldn't find any comfortable position and he couldn't even stand Mew's touch anymore. As he had been so horny the first months his libido had dropped under zero. To Mew's disappointment. He had seen how Mew had looked at him now that he had grown a watermelon on his stomach and if he wasn't so uncomfortable he would have let Mew have his way with him.

Right now, he was looking for said man, he had been on the phone with Mild. The boy had been so worried when he had told him he would move back and everything that happened. Mild had been flabbergasted with all the new developments as he had only known that he was an omega but now pregnant and with his pair was new for him. He had congratulated him and promised Gulf to come visit him when the little bean was born.

With his school, Mild had informed him about what he had missed and had sent him his assignment to do at home. He would start college again after his child was born but for now, he wanted to have done most of the work already. Mild helped him through it and he was thankful that he didn't have to drop out like this.

He had finished the phone call and when he walked down the stairs, he had heard unidentifiable noises coming from the backyard. He thought Mew would be out there so he waddled over to the sliding doors. The big curtains were covering the door and he felt chills run over his back for unknown reasons. The house had been awfully quiet and he didn't like that at all. The curtain moved as the wind gushed inside and the room was clad in the little light shining through the curtains. The rest of the house was dark and it felt cold.

"Mew?" Gulf called out, uncertain and a little on edge. He walked over to the sliding doors holding his belly as he winced. He had been having little cramps for the last half an hour and he wasn't sure what they were. He had had them before and Mew had panicked when he told him about it but it was always false alarm. Right now, he still had 2 weeks to go but the little cramps were not going away and it worried him a little. He needed Mew to reassure him.

He opened the curtain but before he could step out, he was pushed back. Gulf stumbled back into the house; he opened his mouth to yelp but before he could his mouth was covered with a hand. His eyes widened at Mew who was holding his finger against his mouth. Telling him to shush. Gulf struggled as Mew held him and walked them silently back up the stairs. He was still holding a hand over Gulfs mouth and he walked them into their walk in closed.

"what are you doing?!" Gulf whisper yelled at Mew when he pulled his hand from his face.

"shh... there's someone here." Mew whispered as he sat Gulf down in the corner. He was looking around frantically as he pushes some buttons and a little door opened on the wall. He pulled out a gun and knives and looked back ones more at Gulf.

"who?!" Gulf asked confusedly. He didn't understand and the way Mew was acting made him only more nervous. He couldn't really tell Mew now that he was probably having contractions. They had other things to worry about apparently! Maybe it was again false alarm and they would disappear soon. He looked up at Mew who had pushed the gun in the back of his pants and slipped his jacket back on.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out now. Stay here." Mew said and he kissed Gulfs forehead and walked out of the closed.

Gulf was once again seated in silence. He was slowly caressing his belly to ease the ache and he tried to breathe slowly. He waited as Mew told him but he was anxious about who could be here. He was worried about Mew. He didn't want anything to happen to him right now, he needed him here!

A loud thud startled Gulf and he gasped.

"Mew!" he yelled without thinking and he quickly got up. He groaned as another stabbing pain coursed through his lower belly. He walked to their bedroom and pulled his own gun out of the nightstand. Mew had taught him, he just hoped he didn't have to use it! He held it tightly, his heart hammered in his chest as it was once again quiet. He walked to the stairs and he waited, holding his breath as good as possible. Once again there was a loud groan and something crashing. This time Gulf felt the cold sweat run down his back. He hoped so that Mew was alright. He slowly slid down the stairs to not let anyone notice him. He stood on the bottom and softy waddled, as much as his body let him, to the door to the living room. He heard the same noises again and his heart thumped in his chest. His body trembled and the pain was slowly getting worse in his belly. He held back hos whimpers and he covered his mouth so he would make any noise. The intruder Mew had told him about was probably not someone who came to get some sugar!

He slowly peeked around the corner and his eyes widened. He wanted to scream but he knew he couldn't. He watched as Mew was fighting with a man completely in black and he saw blood everywhere. Who's it was, he didn't know but he knew he needed to do something.

He looked down at the gun in his hand and he whimpered. Could he do this? He looked up once again around the corner and he saw how they both were fighting for their lives. If it had been in another situation it looked rather hot to watch. But this was his man getting attacked! Mew was blowing kicks and punched while the other man did the same. Both obviously trained men and both not ready to give up the fight. His newly decorated flower vase laid broken on the ground and the couch was pushed over. He needed to keep his head clear to make decisions. He pulled his hand up which was holding the gun and he tried to get his hands to stop trembling. He held it in both hands and aimed. He hoped so that what he was doing was right. He steadied his breathing as Mew had told him and he tried to aim at the intruder. It was hard as they were moving around. It took him longer than expected and he started to lose his courage. Gulf was still holding out the gun up and he gritted his teeth, it was now or never. He had just noticed the big cut on Mew's shoulder and the sweat beating down his face. He was probably fighting through the pain and it pained the omegas heart. He breathed in once again and aimed.

3,2,1.... Gulf let his breath lose and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the room and a groan right after. Gulf opened his tightly closed eyes after he had shot and dropped the gun. He yelped as pain shot through his belly. He groaned and held his belly tightly. He was breathing hard. He needed to see if he had shot right so he looked up again. Right back at him stared Mew with a surprised face. Right next to him a bloodies man with blood seeping put his head.

"Mew!" Gulf screamed as he bit his lip. He walked over to him and fell down on his knees next to him and felt something wet between his legs.

"baby! What's happening!" Mew pulled Gulf against him and watched as his pants were starting to get wet. He had just witnessed how his omega had just shot the intruder in his head and the next thing he knew; he was holding a groaning omega in his arms.

Once again, a startled yelp escaped Gulfs lips as he tried to breathe in slowly.

"I-I think it's coming!" he cried out and Mew froze. Right now! Really?!

Gulf looked up at Mew with tears in his eyes and they widened when he saw all the blood on Mew's shoulder. He sat up and held Mew's arm "you're hurt!" he said in distress and tried to stop the bleeding on Mew's shoulder. Mew winced and groaned as he felt Gulfs finger probe on the wound.

"Its alright baby let's get you to the hospital first, this can wait!" Mew said and pulled Gulf up in his arms. As he held him against him, Kaownah rushed in with Tong right behind him.

"Sir, we've got them all, we are going...ah. What's happening." he said but stopped when he saw how Gulf was leaning against Mew, both covered in blood and the floor all wet beneath them. He watched how Gulf was trying to contain his groans while he held his belly.

"Gulf is going into labor. We need to rush to the hospital now!" Mew yelled and he walked them quickly to the garage.

"Mew, your arm... you need to get it checked at the hospital too." Tong said as they walked after them.

Mew helped Gulf into the car and he checked if they had everything they needed. He had already prepared the car and suitcase weeks ago and he was glad he did right now because who would have thought this would happen. He was sweating and trying to think through the pain. He too was panicking. Gulf was not due yet at all and it scared him even more than those men had done.

"take care of everything here, I need to go, now!" Mew said and Kaownah and Tong nodded before heading off. Mew climbed into the car and reversed out of the garage. He put the car in drive and drove off already going way to fast.

"slow down! I don't want to crash!" Gulf screamed at him as he had once again a contraction. He slapped Mew's shoulder and groaned. Mew slowed down a bit and focused on getting to the hospital safely. He would look over at Gulf every time he would tense up and start groaning again. He would squeeze his leg bit was slapped by Gulf when he did that.

"don't! That's not helping at all!" Gulf yelled. Mew was panicking deep inside. He sped up a bit, only a few minutes before they would arrive and he sighed in relief when he saw the hospital. He parked the car in all the hurry and helped Gulf out he pulled out the emergency suitcase and everything he needed. He held Gulf, completely forgotten about his own wounds but when they rushed inside people gasped. nurses rushed to their side and helped Gulf into a wheelchair.

"he's in labor, but only not due yet!" Mew said as he was breathing hard.

"Sir, well take care of him, we need to stitch you up too."

"no, no I'm not leaving him!" Mew said as he pushed the nurses away and walked after Gulf.

"Sir! Please! You're bleeding." One of the nurses said as she presses a cloth to Mew's shoulder.

"No! Help him first!

Mew rushed after Gulf and held his hand as Gulf squeezed it. Gulf looked up at Mew and his lips trembled. "please don't leave! I'm scared."

"I'm here baby, I won't leave you alone" Mew whispered and they were rushed to the delivery room. Nurses were still trying to get Mew to go with them to get his shoulder patched up but he wouldn't butch.

One of the nurses huffed and pulled Mew back. "If you're not leaving than well have to do it here!" she said in a stern voice and Mew only nodded.

"fine by me, I won't leave my love's side."

As gulf was prepared for the C-section Mew was holding his hand and Gulf was trying to breathe through the contraction. Mew was sure he was breaking a few of his fingers but he wouldn't let it be seen on his face. Gulf needed his full support now. Gulf was pushed on his side and held still as the epidural was pushed into his spine. His face contorted in pain and Mew felt his alpha whimper. He didn't like seeing his omega in pain.

"you'll stay with me, right?" Gulf whispered and Mew leaned in to kiss his sweaty forehead.

"I won't ever leave you alone." he caressed his hand as they looked at each other. Gulf was once again rushed to the operation room as they were preparing to deliver the baby. He was laid on the cold and hard table and was covered up by cloths and a screen was set on his chest. All the while a nurse was trying to stitch Mew up. She had stopped the bleeding and was now stitching the wound. It all was not very hygienic but Mew wouldn't butch from Gulfs side. When he was bandaged up, he had to go clean his hands and had to wear a mask and hairnet and a blue sterile apron before he was once again at Gulfs side. Gulf couldn't feel the underpart of his body anymore and he felt the pain ep away. Mew held Gulfs hand as he kissed his lips softly. The doctor popped his head over the screen and smiled at Gulf.

"ready to meet your baby?"

Gulf only nodded with a smile and looked at Mew.

"okay were going to start. It will be done soon." the doctor said and went back behind the screen. Nurses were rushing everywhere as they were preparing for the baby.

Gulfs heart was hammering against this chest with excitement and worry. He hoped everything was alright with their child. All the while the doctors were working on his belly he looked at Mew, tears gathered in his eyes and Mew kissed his cheek again.

"we're going to be okay." he whispered and sat close to the bed. Gulf felt a weird sensation and tugging on his belly before he felt something being pulled out of his belly. His heartbeat quickened and in just a few seconds after, a loud cry was heard throughout the room. Gulf breath hitched and his tears just slipped down his cheeks. He smiled at Mew and Mew smiled back at him with tears in his eyes.

The screen was pushed down and their tiny baby was laid on Gulfs chest. Gulf cried as he could finally hold their little bundle of joy in his arms. It was still crying loudly but when it smelled Gulf the cries slowed down. Its little head laid on his chest and he caressed the little frail body on his chest. Mew also couldn't believe what he saw, he had never loved something so much already. He watched how it was trashing on Gulf chest and he cried. Mew's lips trembled as he leaned in and kissed Gulfs head over and over again.

"you did so well, so, so well... I love you." Mew whispered and with a trembling hand, he slowly caressed their little baby. It was so small! A head full of black hair and chubby cheeks.

"Congratulations!" The nurse said as she was watching the newly turned parents.

Mew looked at her and nodded. He quickly looked back only having eyes for the little bundle on Gulfs chest.

The nurse chuckled. "don't you want to know what it is?" she walked over to Gulf and slowly took the little baby from Gulfs chest so they could see.

They both didn't mind if it was a boy or girl, as long as it was healthy but when they looked, they both smiled. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah!!! cliffhanger!!! 
> 
> okay, so I need your help. I can't come up with a name for the baby, so!! drop some for a boy and a girl if you know a good one!
> 
> you'll find out in the next chapter what's it going to be!


	18. Chapter 18 Hey there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew and Gulf enjoy the time with their little baby.   
> Mew though has been preparing for something huge. that would change probably both their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.....

“Hey there baby girl.” Gulf whispered; he stroked his fingers through her black hair as she was laying content on his chest. She was smacking her lips while her little fist was balled against his chest. Gulf couldn't stop looking at her, and with all the little noises she made he would coo at her and stroke her back softly. He couldn’t stop looking at how perfect she was. He had counted her little toes and fingers over and over again and all the time he would finish at ten. he had just finished feeding her and her eyes were drooping as they were laying in comfortable silence in the big private room in the hospital. Mew really didn’t spare any cent on their stay and he had been the perfect man for the past days. He was so in love with his little daughter he couldn’t stop kissing her. And would cradle her softly in his arms while humming a song to her as she fell asleep in his arms most of the time.

Gulf was now only with her in the silent room and he basked in her oh so sweet baby scent. He wouldn’t be alone for long because his mom would come and visit. When he had called right after little Emma Mya was born, she was over the moon. She had screamed and ordered him to put her on facetime. She had shed a tear when she saw her for the first time and had said she would come as soon as possible. Now 2 days in, she would be here soon. Mew had to leave to set some things straight after the attack at their home. He had whined when Kaownah had called, he didn’t want to go as he was stuck to Gulf's side for the past days. Gulf had ushered him to take care of everything and had promised him he could cuddle with Emma all he wanted when he came back. He had made Gulf pinky swear on it and Gulf would still chuckle thinking about it. The big strong Mew making pinky promises over his daughter. He had rushed out and said he would be back in no time.

Gulf startled out of his thought when he heard the door open softly. A head poked through the door and his mom's face appeared in the door opening.

“My baby boy....” She sniffled and shuffled over to Gulfs side to take him into a hug as good as possible. Emma still in between them both. After her, walked his dad inside the room with his sister. Gulfs mom pulled back and looked down at the little girl in Gulfs arms. “oh, she's so pretty.” she whispered and stroked her little chubby cheek. Gulfs heart swelled as he smiled when she moved a little bit from the touch.

“you can hold her.” Gulf said and his mom looked at him as if she had won the jackpot. She carefully took the little girl from his arms and held her softly in her arms. His dad walked over to Gulfs side and with little words congratulated him and squeezed his shoulder. He stood behind his wife and looked at the little baby girl in her arms. His eyes shined and a big smile pulled on his face. Gulf looked at the duo as they were both in their own world with his daughter. His little sister sat down next to him and started chatting with Gulf. He saw how eagerly she wanted to hold his baby too but she held herself and talked with Gulf first. It felt weird but good to have his family around him at such a special moment even though the pregnancy hadn't been planned at all. He saw how happy his mother and father were with their first grandchild. His mom was making promised to the little girl already as she would take her everywhere she wanted when she would grow up. Gulf laughed at that and sat up a bit more on the hospital bed. They chatted away and his sister grinned widely when she could finally hold Emma. His mom would stand guard at her side, scared she would drop her.

The door was pushed open once more and this time Mew’s head popped into the room.

“Baby, I’m back.” Mew said and walked over to Gulf and kissed his lips softly. He was congratulated by Gulfs parents after and Gulfs sister carried little Emma over to him and he took her in his arms again. Gulf had promised him.

Mew sat down next to Gulf on the bed and held the little girl in his arms as she looked up at him with her big chocolate eyes.

After Gulfs family left, Mew laid down beside Gulf and played their little girl in between them.

“she looks just like you. Just as pretty.” Mew whispered and grinned up at Gulf.

“oh, stop it. She's got your nose.” Gulf joked but blushed at Mew’s words. Mew had taken such good care of him in the last few days. He slept at the hospital too even when Gulf insisted he would be alright on his own and they could go back home in a few days anyway, but he had insisted to stay at his side the whole stay. He had been showered in gifts from his family and Mew even had bought little designer clothes already for Emma with E.M. as her initials on all of them. Gulf had scolded him for spending so much money on ridiculous clothes but Mew still did it anyway. His response was that he wanted to spoil his little girl and Gulf had nothing to say about it. Gulf let him after that and he just shook his head when he would once again enter the room with new baby clothes.

He certainly wouldn’t even run out of clothes for her, ever.

Mew was tracing his finger over his little girl's face and over her little hand. Emma grabbed his finger in her chubby little hand and pulled it to her mouth to suckle on Mew’s finger. Gulf chuckled he leaned in and kissed her soft mob of hair and caressed her little fist that was holding Mew’s finger.

A knock startled them both and Mew got up to open the door. Gulf sat back up again and held Emma in his arms as Mew walked back with Boat behind him.

“hi.... this is a surprise.” Boat said a bit awkward. Gulf laughed.

“yes, well surprise! Meet little Emma.”

Gulf had called Boat this morning. He had wanted to tell him before but he just didn’t find the time to call him and now he had to tell him he was an omega and had already given birth. It did come as quite a shock to him but he was happy for Gulf. He had said he would come when he had the time to admire the little girl and would scold the man who knocked him up. Gulf had told him that it was alright and that he was happy with Mew. Now here he was. A bit awkwardly standing before the bed.

“ah! I bought you guys a little gift. I hope you like it, didn’t know what to buy for a baby.” he handed Mew a fluffy rabbit stuffed animal with big fluffy ears.

“thanks, I think Emma will like it” Mew said and he put it by all the other gifts they had gotten.

“want to see her?” Gulf asked and Boat al but skipped over to him and Gulf uncovered her little face as she had put her fist before them as she was sleeping soundly in Gulfs arms.

Boat was quiet for some time and held his breath as he watched the little girl. He pulled his arm out to touch it but before he could a lot of noises came from the hallway and the door was pushed open.

“Finally, I found it!” came a voice from the door.

Gulf looked up with Mew and Boat and in came Mild. He stumbled over his own feet as he walked in further.

“you know how big this hospital is!” He huffed and walked over to the other side of Gulfs bed.

He immediately started to coo at the little girl in Gulfs arms and Gulf chuckled. He hadn't expected anything less from Mild.

“Hello to you too Mild.” Gulf laughed and Mild looked up at him.

“ah, sorry...” he said and smiled at Gulf. “that reminds me! Where's the man who did this to you!” 

Mew just sat down and he suddenly stiffened in his seat at Mild’s words.

“he would be just sitting over there” Gulf grinned as he saw the glare coming his way from Mew.

Mild turned around and saw Mew and marched over to him.

“you better take good care of him or I will come and beat you up!” he threatened and leaned over Mew to look intimidating but everyone just laughed at his words.

“don't worry.” Mew laughed. “I will take very good care of Gulf and little Emma.”

Mild saw how Mew’s eyes turned soft at those words and he stepped back with a smile. “you better.”

He turned back around and suddenly was greeted with the dark and soft eyes from the unknown man standing at the other side. He had not noticed him at all before he had marched into the room and he blushed. He felt something warm spread through his chest. He couldn’t really put his finger on the feeling but it didn’t feel bad at all.

“Sorry for not introducing me sooner, I'm can sometimes be a bit overwhelmed.” Mild laughed and put his hand out for Boat to shake.

“I’m Mild. Gulfs friend from college.” Mild said as Boat smiled at him and shook his hand. The feeling was unfamiliar it startled Mild.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Boat, Gulfs childhood friend.” Boat said and stared at Mild. He felt weird. He shouldn’t. He could sense that he wasn’t an alpha and he was certainly not an omega so what were these feelings? he tried to shake it off but his eyes would be pulled to the tall handsome beta every time and when he looked, Boat would accidentally be looking too. He had a certain kind of aura around him that he felt. All over.

He tried keeping up a conversation with Gulf and he laughed and joked like he usually did but he could feel his gaze on him. His eyes that penetrated the back of his head as Boat now was seated by Mew and was having a conversation with him.

“Mild, do you want to hold her?” Gulf said, startling Mild and he nodded. “can I? I've never held a baby before...” Mild said nervously and Gulf just laughed.

“I'll help you it isn't that hard. Even I can do it!”

Gulf placed the little body in Mild arms and he felt how soft and warmth spread through his body from the little girl in his arms. She was sleeping soundly and fisting her hands in his shirt. He held his breath as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

“she's so pretty. Mew, you’ve done a good job with this one.” Mild joked and the room filled with laughter. He didn’t see that Boat’s eyes were looking at him, holding Emma. Eyes that softened at the way Mild was holding a little baby in his arms. The confused feeling Boat also had looking at Mild.

When everyone had left Mew was once seated next to Gulf.

“did you feel that too?” Gulf asked. Mew was holding Emma and looked at Gulf.

“what should I feel?” Mew said, his focus completely on the little girl.

“no stupid, the tension in the room! With Mild and Boat!” Gulf fumed. “don't you think they acted weird with all the looks they gave each other? There was something...” Gulf said as he squinted his eyes as if thinking very hard.

“that's for them to figure out, I've got better things to do right now.” Mew grinned and leaned in to kiss Gulf softly. Gulf smiled into the kiss as he felt his heartbeat faster with the soft gesture. He had fallen even more in love with Mew after he had given birth and he loved this new look on him. He could get so used to Mew being a father.

***

Mew was a little nervous. Why, well... he had prepared something for Gulf when they would get home. They were finally heading home after staying in the hospital for 5 days until Gulf was strong enough to go home.

“do you have everything?” Mew asked as he helped Gulf put everything in his bag.

“I think so yes, hold Emma for a second.” Gulf carefully placed the little girl in Mew’s arms and zipped up his bag. Mew held the warm body against him and smiled down at her. He never knew he could love something this much in his life. He kissed her head full of hair and when Gulf was finished placed her back in Gulfs arms. Together they walked to the car and Mew helped Gulf put Emma in the car seat. Gulf got into the backseat with her and Mew slipped into the driver seat before he started the car.

“I'm so ready to go home. I want to be able to enjoy this little girl with you in the comforts of our home.” Gulf sighed. He was looking out of the window seeing all the familiar buildings pass by in a blur as Mew drove them back to the mansion.

Mew smiled to himself. On the inside, he was anything but relaxed. He was slowly getting even more nervous now that the moment was nearing. He had asked a few of his ex-subordinates to set everything up and he had gotten a text that everything was finished. His heartbeat sped up now that it was finally time.

After he had experienced the birth of his child he knew. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life together with Gulf and their sweet little baby girl. In the last few days, he had prepared everything. The only thing he had to do himself was getting the ring. With much care, he had designed it for it to suit Gulf the most. It didn’t have to be all sparkly as Gulf wasn’t girly at all and he loved that about him. He loved that he was able to fend for himself even though he was an Omega. He broke all the stigmas that had been placed in this world and he couldn’t have wished for an even more perfect mate. He knew he was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

They neared the woods and Mew’s hands started to get sweaty, even though he knew Gulf loved him. Was he even ready? Would he even say yes? All these worries now blew up his mind and Mew was contemplating what he had done would have been the right choice. He knew he wanted Gulf but now it was all up to Gulf. Would he want Mew in his life?

He pulled up to the porch of the house and stopped the car. Mew sighed deep before he got out and helped Gulf out of the backseat.

“you go in first I'll get the bags.” Mew said, still sounding like his usual self, luckily.

“Okay, I'll wait inside for you.” Gulf said and smiled down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He held her tightly against himself before he walked into the house.

Now Mew had to be quick. He opened the trunk and pulled a suit out that he had hidden there and without a little bit of shame, put it on quickly. He slicked his hair a bit and looked in the side-view mirrors of the car to see if everything sat perfectly. He pulled a little bag out of the trunk where he had the little box with the ring in and he breathed in deep. It was now or never.

He slowly walked to the front door and walked into the house. He smiled as he saw Gulf standing with his bag to him. The whole hall was decorated with red roses and lighted candles. The lights were dimmed and the floor was covered in rose pedals. The staircase was also decorated with roses and everything looked perfect. Mew walked over slowly to Gulf and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“M-Mew, what is all of this?” Gulf stuttered out and turned around. Mew took in a deep breath and when Gulf turned his way, he got down on one knee. And opened the little box. His shoulder was still a little stiff from the stitched but he managed to keep his hands straight without wincing.

“Mew....” Gulf mumbled. He held Emma close to his chest as he watched Mew get down on one knee before him. His blood rushed through his ears and his heart was beating against his chest. He watched as Mew pulled open the red velvet box in his hand and the most stunning ring appeared before him. It was a simple silver ring but it was covered in little black diamond. It was stunning... Gulf gasped and his lips trembled. This man.

“I know, our start wasn’t ideal.” Mew started and he cleared his throat. “I know I'm not perfect.” Mew continued and Gulf held his breath. His eyes were tearing up already.

“I know that we haven't been together for long, but we have been through so much together. I know I love you with all my heart and I want to cherish you for the rest of my life. I know there doesn't exist a better and more perfect person than you in this world and I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our little girl. I love you so much, words can't describe it and I hope that you feel the same way, I hope you also want to spend the rest of your life together with me.

Mew finished his sentence with a trembling voice.

“Gulf... will you marry me?”

Gulf gasped and a tear fell from his eye. His fingers trembled as they held their little princess in his arms and he could only nod as he choked out a sob.

“yes... yes, yes, yes!” Gulf laughed as Mew stood up and pulled Gulf against him. Mew felt his worry fall from his shoulder as he held a crying Gulf in his arms. His own eyes couldn’t keep it dry either and he kissed Gulfs face all over. As they pulled back, Mew took the black diamond ring out of the box and took Gulfs trembling hand. He looked as Gulf lovingly as he pushed the ring around his finger.

Little Emma decided to wake up at that moment from all the commotion and started to stir in Gulf arms. “I think she agrees too” Gulf chuckled and Mew wiped the tears from Gulfs eyes. Gulf looked up at mew and he felt the little sparks run through his body like they had done the very first time they touched. He leaned in to kiss Mew and when he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Mew’s and closed his eyes.

“I love you so much Mew. I also want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying* 
> 
> I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the last one!! but I already decided to add a few extra's after (whoop whoop) 
> 
> and what do you think about the name? Emma Mya 
> 
> I loved both so much I just added them both and one reader had suggested Emma because Mew once told in an interview that if he had a girl he would call her Emma (I'm not sure but that's soooo cute!)


	19. 18 + Chapter 19 The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the wedding and the official mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, guys, the last chapter its twice as long and I hope you will enjoy it! even I'm sad that it's ending! 
> 
> I want to thank @vkookiessloveu (on Wattpad) for the mafia request in my mew/gulf one-shot book. 
> 
> this turned out a little longer than a one-shot ;)   
> Enjoy reading it! and get ready for some super duper loving!! ;) ;) 
> 
> ( not proofread so mind the mistakes)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big brown eyes stared into the mirror as his hand fixed his bowtie. His hand trembled a bit and you could hear the ragged breath the man was taking. Fingers nervously fixed his suit jacket and flattened out every fold there could be. It had to be perfect. The soft giggled that neared the room pulled him out of his trance and the door was pushed open by little chubby fingers.

“Daddy!” a little voice yelled and her little legs carried her over and into the man’s arms.

“Hey there little girl.” He whispered into the giggling girls' ear. She gripped his suit and wrinkled it probably but he didn’t mind it. She could do anything she wanted to him, that’s how much he loved her.

“you look so beautiful! Has your dad seen you yet?” he stroked his fingers through her dark hair and felt the little bows that had been precisely placed at the end of every braid.

Little brabbles slipped past her lips what made Gulf only laugh more. The only thing she had been able to say properly was daddy and dad and the rest was just sounds combined but she could hold a full conversation with you without you even knowing what she's saying. She was the most adorable girl in the whole world.

“No? Let’ go look for him then!” Gulf laughed and held her on his hip as he glanced at himself once more in the mirror before he walked out of the door. The halls were empty now and the nerves were slowly getting more again. They walked down the antique stairs of the old castle; de armrests were decorated in beautiful white roses all the way down. The smell was heavenly coming from them and it filled the whole area as more flowers decorated the hall in various pots and vases.

At the bottom of the stairs stood his mom, waiting for them as she smiled at Gulf.

“you ready?” she said with a soft voice. She picked little Emma from his hips and put her down next to her on the ground. She clung to her leg and looked up at her grandmother and her daddy.

“as I'll ever be.” Gulf sighed.

His mom smiled and she fixed his bowtie and straightened his jacket once more. Her frail fingers stopped and gripped his jacked. She looked up at Gulf with teary eyes.

“I wish you all the happiness in the world my boy.” she said as her voice almost disappeared at the end of the sentence.

“Mom, don’t cry now or I'll start too.” Gulf chuckled but he actually was also trying to hold back tears. She chuckled too and stood on her toes to kiss Gulfs forehead.

“ready?” she said once more and let him go. She held little Emma’s hand and the walked over to the door. She glanced back once more and nodded. Little Emma waved back at Gulf too and Gulf smiled at her waving.

When the door closed behind them, he was once again alone. Alone with his thoughts. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them once again a soft smile appeared on his face and he stood tall. Behind that door, Mew was waiting for him. The love of his life. The man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. The father to the most beautiful girl in the world. His pair, his mate. After today he would be officially called Mr. Jongcheveevat and he just couldn’t wait. He had waited for this day for too long. Waited until Emma was old enough, Waited for the right moment.

He breathed in and opened the big wooden door, it creaked open and Gulf looked up at the decorated garden before him. The trees full and filled with little lights. The grass looked even greener than it was before and he breathed out.

“let's do this.” Gulf whispered to himself and he slipped out and closed the heavy door behind him. His mother walked far ahead of him with little Emma. He slowly walked after them. The sun was slowly setting above him in the pink covered sky and the moment only seemed more magical. His feet carried him on the path that what made with candles on each side. Birds that chirped in the trees as he could already hear the soft tones from the violin playing. He gripped the flowers in his hands a little tighter, his heartbeat sped up as the set up came into view. A small group of people stood on each side of the path. Gulf smiled as he saw how little Emma walked out before him with her little basket of red rose petals and sprinkled them all over the ground. She waddled her way to the end before she was picked up by big and strong hands. Gulf eyes followed those hands up and over the very neat black suit. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes met his. They smiled at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. His feet carried him closer to him, his eyes only on him as he walked past his friends and family as if they were nothing. He couldn’t contain his smile as he was nearing the altar where Mew was waiting for him with Emma in his arms. As if time stood still and he was only there with his little family. Nothing mattered in this moment only those eyes that were focused on him. That made him feel loved. That made him feel beautiful. Gulf stopped right before him and his flowers were taken by his mom. Emma was placed on her grandfather's lap and now Gulf and Mew were standing alone. Mew smiled at Gulf and his fingers caressed Gulfs fingers as he took both his hands in his. “you look beautiful.” He whispered and his eyes lingered on Gulfs plump lips. “can't wait to kiss those as soon as possible.”

Gulf felt his cheeks flush at those words and he squeezed Mew’s hands. He smiled though; he also couldn’t wait to be held in Mew’s arms. To have those lips on his, not as lovers anymore but as official husbands.

A throat was cleared and Mew and Gulf looked away from each other and at the officiant. Gulf blushed, he had almost forgotten where he was. He was getting married to the love of his life.

Mew held Gulfs hand and they stepped closer as the ceremony was starting.

“were gathered here today, to unite Mew and Gulf in marriage...” the officiant started, but Gulfs eyes were only on Mew, he tuned out the words that were probably very important and watched that handsome face. The strong jaw. Those veins that didn’t only cover mew’s arms but also his neck. He was looking out for tonight. They would finally be mated. They had decided to wait until after they were officially married until they would be also connected by law and the mating ritual would seal it all.

“I've heard you both written your own vows?” the officiant said and Gulf startled out of his thoughts, he hoped that he hadn't missed anything important.

“I'll go first” Mew said. He pulled a little piece of paper out of his pocket and took a deep breath before he looked into Gulfs eyes.

“Dear Gulf, I didn’t write much but what I wrote comes straight from my heart.” Mew started after he had cleared his throat. “You complete me. That’s what always pops up in my head when I think of describing you. You are the one I've been waiting for all my life. You are the family that I've missed. Together with Emma, you complete me. I want to spend every living and breathing moment with you. Even in hard times, I want to be the one you can lean on, and I want you to be the one I can lean on too. I hope to share every happy moment with you by my side. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to be called your husband.” Mew’s fingers trembled as he read those words from the little piece of paper in his hands. As he looked up, Gulf could see the tears in his eyes and Gulf felt his own prickling at the back of his eyes too. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat away as it was now his turn to read his vows. He smiled and tried to calm his nerves as he pulled the note out of his pocket.

“Mew.” He started. “where would I have been without you. Denying what I was, living a lie that wasn’t me. Even though the way we met wasn’t planned like that. We made it work. You made me see my worth, you made me see that being an omega isn't something to be looked down on. You make me feel so much stronger. With you, I can conquer the world, our little princes on our side. You complete me too. I want to be there for you when you're having a hard time, I want to be there when you're happy, I want to share every single moment with you, and you only. I love you to the moon and back and even more than that. I'm still grateful for meeting you and I wouldn’t change a thing now that I know how close it had brought us together. I hope, that you will love me and only me for the rest of your life. As I will certainly love you forever...” Gulf finished with trembling lips. Mew stroked his cheeks affectionally and smiled as Gulf looked up at him with teary eyes. He was trying hard to keep them in as he didn’t want to bawl his eyes out in front of all these people.

“The rings please?”

Emma slipped of her grandpa’s lap and waddled her way over to both her dads and handed Mew the cushion with the rings.

“With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home.” Mew said while he slipped the ring on Gulfs finger. Gulf repeated the same words back to him as he slipped the ring on Mew’s finger all the while looking into each other's eyes.

“I shall now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may no--” the officiant didn’t even get to finish the sentence or Mew’s lips connected with Gulfs already. Mew kissed Gulf with so much passion Gulf twisted his fingers in Mew’s hair and Mew cradled him close and held him tight by his waist. “finally.” Mew whispered as he finally pulled back. Gulf felt his knees tremble. He was now officially married to Mew. Mew leaned in once more to kiss the breath out of him. Gulf laughed as the people clapped around them. Little Emma was squealing at their feet and Gulf picked her up and sat her on his hip. Mew pinched her little cheek and kissed her nose. She giggled in Gulfs arms and together they turned to their families. Gulf saw the tears in his mother's eyes and his dad smiling and clapping next to her. A few of Mew’s “friends” were also there they looked just as happy and Gulf felt like he owned the world. He felt his heart thunder in his chest from excitement. He grinned when he saw Boat and Mild standing next to each other. He hadn't heard much from them but so to see it turned out to be going great between them! Boat had pulled Mild close against him while Mild was clapping away excitedly.

Mew gently tugged Gulf by his side and they walked past all the cheering people back to the castle. They were both laughing and smiling now finally each other's husbands. The night progressed with an intimate dinner with the people at the wedding and Gulf was on cloud nine. He was sitting next to Mew with Emma on his side. Chattering and laughter filled the table and Gulf couldn’t wish for a better way to celebrate. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and when it was time for them to leave everyone said their goodbyes to Mew and Gulf. His mom hugged him tight and winked at him with a grin before she picked a sleeping Emma from him.

“Goodluck you two.” She teased and Gulf sputtered as he slapped her shoulder from embarrassment.

“mom....” Gulf groaned. Before he could say anything else, Mew pulled him against him and circled his arms around his waist.

“ready babe?” He whispered in his ear from behind and Gulf shuddered. He was pulled back as everyone waved them goodbye and into the car as Mew opened the door for him.

“Such a gentlemen.” Gulf teased and he sat down in the backseat. Mew slipped in next to him and leaned in. “only for now...” He whispered in his ear and Gulf couldn’t blush more. He looked away; he didn’t want Mew to see how much he affected him at the moment and he looked out the window. He blew a kiss to his little princess and waved at her before the car drove off. As they rounded the corner he was pulled in Mew’s arms. “finally, I've got you all for myself.” Mew chuckled and he placed a soft kiss on Gulfs neck. Gulf leaned his head on his shoulder and smiled.

“you’ve missed me that much?” Gulf teased and he played with Mew’s fingers that were placed around him. Mew whined in his ear and tightened his arms.

“I couldn’t do all of this then!”

They both smiled as they drove off to the penthouse that they had booked for this special occasion. Just thinking about it made butterflies flutter in Gulfs stomach and his nerves kick in again. It wasn’t like they hadn't done it before! They drive was silent as they enjoyed each other's embrace and warmth, it didn’t feel awkward although they both knew what was coming. Gulf could feel his body turn hotter as his heat was nearing another thing they had to keep in mind for the mating. He was happy it didn’t happen when the ceremony took place even though he took some suppressants beforehand. Now that they were wearing off, he could feel the tingles on his skin where Mew’s arms and fingers touched. He could smell the sandalwood getting stronger and he all but tried to keep his body in check for now. Not wanting his pants to get wet from slick already.

When they arrived, Mew lead him to the elevator and pushed the top button before the doors closed again.

“are you alright?” Mew asked concerned and he touched Gulfs cheek. Gulf flinched a bit but he smiled at Mew to not alarm him.

“yes, just a bit hot. You know...” he mumbled and his eyes darted away. Mew chuckled next to him and pulled him against his side again. The doors opened when they arrived at the top floor and Mew walked them to the big wooden doors and opened them.

A sigh left Gulfs lips and he undid his bowtie immediately

“I'm exhausted!” He said and plopped his but on the nearest couch. It was already near midnight before they had arrived here and he could feel the ache in his feet from walking in dress shoes all day. Mew chuckled at him and he walked around and helped the clerk that had just walked in to put the suitcases away. Gulf just watched his now-husband interact with him and he smiled. He was such a gentleman. He closed his eyes for a second and leaned his head back to process all that had been happening today. He opened his eyes again when someone tapped his cheek. He was greeted by Mew's face before his and he smiled.

“care to join me?” Mew asked and he held out his hand for Gulf.

“what for?”

“our first dance...” Mew pushed a button on the remote and music started playing. Gulf chuckled; Mew surprised him every day. He placed his hand in Mew's and he was pulled up against his chest.

“Why are you laughing?” Mew whispered as he placed his hand around Gulfs waist and held the other with Gulfs hand.

“Nothing, you just surprise me every day.” Gulf laughed and looked into those deep dark eyes of Mew. He could look at them and never ever get tired of them. He could see his whole future laying in those deep set of eyes.

“is that good?” Mew asked and he leaning his head against Gulfs as he swirled them around trough the big room.

“definitely.” Gulf closed his eyes and let Mew lead him. The dance was anything but professional but as long as they didn’t step on each other's feet it was all good. Gulf felt the big warm hand wrap around his waist and he put his arms around Mew’s shoulder. Their heads still close together as they watched each other. The music was slow and sensual and Mew’s face leaned in closer and closer until his lips touched Gulfs softly. Gulf smiled as he could feel the sparks running through him when their lips touched lightly and he closed the gap and placed his lips on Mew’s. The kiss was slow and sensual just like the song as they danced slowly. Feet moving along each other and with delicate grace. The kiss deepened as Gulf opened his mouth and let Mew’s tongue in, to battle with his own. The soft sounds coming from him urged Mew only on more. He tightened his grip on Gulfs hip and grinded against him. Already half hard.

“Hmm... Mew. Isn't this too soon? I'm not in heat yet.” Gulf pulled back and pushed Mew away a bit. Mew only smirked.

“I can help you with that. You know, my pheromones can but you in heat right away?” Mew whispered as he bit Gulfs ear.

“ah... I didn’t know that.” Gulf moaned and before he knew it, his knees trembled when an overpowering amount of sandalwood scent filled the room. His breath stuttered and his face flushed red. He could feel his blood rush got through his veins and every little touch made him whimper.

“like that.” Mew mumbled, he kissed his way from Gulfs ear down over his neck and kissed and licked the sensitive skin, leaving marks in his way.

Mew’s hand found his way to the front of Gulfs blouse and he quickly undid the buttons and pushed his blazer and blouse of his shoulder. His hands not leaving Gulfs heated and shivering skin. Gulf was by now a moaning mess completely leaning on Mew as his mind was getting blurry with arousal.

“Ah..mew-- please..” Gulf whimpered and he pushed Mews blazer off his shoulders too. He needed him just as much and he couldn’t wait any longer.

“what my love.” Mew whispered as he came up again to look at Gulf.

“Please... more.”

Mew didn’t let him tell that twice and he dived in as kissed Gulf hungrily. He devoured Gulf completely as teeth clashed and tongues swirled. Mew pushed Gulf back until his knees hit the bed and pushed him down. He watched the pretty omega shiver on the bed and he felt his alpha growl possessively. All his, forever. He leaned over Gulf and pushed his pants and underwear off in one go until they pooled at the end of the bed. Now Gulf was completely naked in front of his eyes and he had never seen anything more beautiful.

“all mine...” He groaned under his breath as he leaned back over him and watched those half-lidded eyes follow his every move. Gulfs skin shone in the moonlight as if a million little sparkled decorated his body. Mew leaned in again and captured Gulfs lips in his and he swallowed the little moans coming from his love. He caressed his soft skin and his fingers ghosted over those pink hard nipples. Gulf back arched when his hands came in contact with them and he took them between his fingers, twisting and pulling on them until Gulf was a moaning mess underneath him. Mew felt his own hard member straining against his slacks and he quickly undid them before he also pulled them off, together with his underwear. As he was completely naked above Gulf, he pushed his hips against Gulf and their hard members touched.

Gulf felt his slick trickle between his legs and he squirming underneath Mew. Mews hand swarmed over his sensitive spots and kissed his chest and shoulders over and over again.

“ah! Ahmm.. More, please, more...” Gulf mewled out and he reached down for Mew’s cock. He needed it so badly. Mew growled above him as his straining cock was held in those delicate hands and he almost lost control. He could feel his alpha wanting to mate bit he wanted to savor this moment. Cherish the beauty beneath him. But the way Gulf was acting made it very hard for him to keep control. He bit his lip and with a yelp from Gulf, lifted his legs up and over his shoulder.

“you wanted more. You'll get more.” Mew grinned and he fisted Gulfs cock in his hand and stroked him from root to tip. He sat on his knees as the watched Gulf squirm from his touch and more slick leaked out of his hole. Mew’s held his breath as he watched that little pink hole flutter under his sight. He leaned in and lapped his tongue over the twitching rim and Gulf moaned loud. “Mew!”

Gulf was pushed up on his shoulder with his legs around Mew’s neck and he felt his orgasm boil in the pit of his stomach. Mew was lapping at his hole and pushed his tongue in and out, preparing him for what was to come. His cock was still stoked firmly by Mew’s hand and his pre-cum decorated Mew’s hand and his own stomach. He was so aroused he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“please Mew, just fuck me. I need you now!” Gulf yelped as he felt Mew’s finger push into his quivering hole next to his experienced tongue. His slick was dripping over Mew’s fingers making it easier for him to open him up.

Mew pushed a second finger in and his tongue lapped a last time over the now relaxed hole before he sat back up. His fingers still pushing in and out, touching that magic spot deep inside every time.

Moans and pleas left Gulfs lips as he was writhing on the bed. His fingers grasped the covers and his lips parted to let out high pitched moans every time Mew touched that sensitive spot. Mew stroked Gulfs hard and twitching cock and felt how he was tightening up more and more. He knew he was nearing the end. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. He wished he didn’t have to but now wasn’t the time for another baby. Gulf watched him and his hands touched Mew all over as if he didn’t want Mew to leave him alone for a second.

“ready baby...” Mew whispered as he leaned over Gulf and kissed his lips softly. He lined himself up and pushed. Gulfs rim parted obscenely to let in the bulbous head of Mew's thick cock. Gulf held his breath as he felt the thick girth enter him slowly. His slick was more than enough to accommodate the hard cock and he shivered when Mew seated himself deep inside him. He paused for a second but Gulf was not having any of that.

“Move, yes! Ah! So gooood!” Gulf moaned out as Mew moved back until only the tip was in and slammed in hard against his prostate. Gulf threw his head back and his arms tightened on Mew’s arms. He was used to this feeling but every time it got better and better. The pain only adding more pleasure to his arousal and his toes curled around Mew’s hips. Mew was breathing hard above him as he slammed in and out over and over again.

“aah!! Mew, please mark me! I'm ready!” Gulf whined as he pulled Mew on top of him and scratched his back. He could feel his orgasm nearing and his channel tightened around Mew’s hard cock. Mew sped up his thrust as he could feel his knot forming on the base of his already thick cock. He was so close, so close but he wanted to savor the moaning mess beneath him. Gulf had his eyes closed and tears coated his flushed red cheeks. His blush covered his ears and chest adorably and it got Mew’s alpha even crazier, seeing his omega enjoying what he did to him.

“so good, so pretty for me.” Mew groaned and Gulf only nodded as his hands moved to Mew’s ass to pull him in closer. He was almost folded in half as Mew fucked him deep and hard. Every time he slammed against his prostate more pre-cum spurted out of Gulfs cock and the slick made obscene sounds as it bubbled around Mew’s cock. As he pushed it in and out.

“I'm coming Mew, please mark me! Please! Harder!” Gulf yelped as his moans started to get higher and higher.

“Me too, baby.” Mew moaned out as he thrust his hips hard against Gulf and pushed his knot inside his tight hole. Gulf craned his neck and presented his neck for Mew to bite him.

“please...” Gulf mewled for the last time before Mew sunk his teeth in his long neck. Gulf gasped and moaned as he felt his orgasm overcome his whole being and he spasms underneath Mew as he came hard over his own chest and stomach. Mew came right after him as he fucked short and deep inside Gulf, filling the condom to the brim. His knot stayed lodged deep inside as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled back from Gulfs neck and licked the mark clean. His boy was shivering underneath him. Gulfs member kept spurting out cum as he was still on his high.

“my love... completely mine now.” Mew whispered as he took Gulf in his arms and turned them around so Gulf laid on top of him comfortably. He caressed his back as they both basked in each other's arms. Their breathing slowed down and after a few minutes Gulf looked up at Mew with a smile. His eyes shone and Mew could feel every little emotion that was running through him. He could feel the love that Gulf felt for him and he hoped Gulf could also feel how much he loved him.

“I'm finally all yours.” Gulf whispered as he laid his head down on Mew's chest, hearing the thumping from his heart.

Mew chuckled. “I'm finally all yours too. I love you baby...” he kissed Gulfs head.

After some time, he could finally pull his knot out with a hiss.

Gulf moaned on top of him he could feel his hole gape from Mew’s thick cock and he couldn’t deny that he was already starting to feel hot again. He pushed his head up from Mew’s chest and looked at him while biting his lips.

“say no more baby...” Mew grinned and he gripped Gulf by his plump ass and pulled him up off the bed.

“what are you doing?!” Gulf gasped as he was held in Mew’s arms. He wrapped his legs around his hips to not fall down and his arms wrapped around his neck.

Mew walked them to the floor to ceiling window and pushed Gulfs back against the cold glass.

“I'm going to enjoy the view...” Mew whispered. He pulled the used condom off and tied it before throwing it away. His cock was already back to full hardness and he pushed his cock back into Gulf right opening. Gulf gasped and tensed before he relaxed and Mew seated himself deep inside once more.

“hmmm... so good.” Gulf groaned and he rolled his hips. His heels pushed into Mew’s ass indicating he could move. Mew held his cheeks and pulled Gulf up and slammed himself deep inside when he pushed him down again. The city underneath them as the stars shown in the night sky. Mew fucked Gulf hard against the window. He couldn’t get enough of the pretty omega in his arms and he could feel every emotion every feeling run through him that Gulf felt. The sparks that ran through them intensified with every deep thrust.

Mew pulled out and dropped Gulf on his own legs and turned him around, now both facing the big window.

Without a warning, he pushed his cock deep inside again and pummeled Gulfs stretched hole.

“Mew! AH! People will see!” Gulf yelped as he was pushed against the window his breath was fogging up the glass and his hard nipple came in contact with the cold glass. He shivered from the touch and he arched his back.

“where all the way up here, and... I think you love the thrill, don’t you?” Mew whispered in his ear, slamming deep and hard inside him, every time he pushed in touching Gulf prostate dead on. He kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear and kissed and bit his way over Gulfs back. Both men were hot and sweating. The heat was rising in the room just as their second orgasm of that night. Mew thrusts became sloppy as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Gulf was moaning and whimpering against the glass, his cock bounced and twitched, pre-cum decorated the glass. Gulf pushed his ass back with every thrust and neared his high. His legs trembled and his fingers grasped the window without anything to hold on to.

“yes! Yes! Harder! I'm coming! Mew!” Gulf gasped out as he stood on his tippy toes. Mew kissed his way to the newly marked neck and bit into it as he pulled his cock out of Gulfs twitching hole. Gulf came with a scream from the bite and coated the glass window with a new batch of cum. Mew stroked his cock fast and came with a loud groan all over Gulfs ass and back. It dripped down on the ground and it made a filthy scene. just watching Gulf against the glass, covered in his cum had him wanting more already but he saw how much Gulf was trembling and he quickly held him up and pulled him into his arms. He picked him up bridal style and walked on his own unsteady feet to the spacious bathroom. He sat Gulf down on the counter before he opened the taps of the bath and filled it with hot warm water.

Gulf watched him with exhausted eyes but with a content smile. His body was sore but his heart was filled with so much love. He could now feel every emotion from Mew and he only fell in love with him more. He could feel Mew's love run through his veins. He was picked up from the counter and seated into the spacious bathtub. Mew slipped in behind him and Gulf laid his head on his chest as he played with the bubbles.

“How are you feeling.” Mew asked as he cleaned his shoulder and hair.

“hmm... much better.” Gulf said a bit hoarse. His ears turned red from the realization. Mew only smiled at that, he could now also feel Gulfs embarrassment and he loved it. Now he got nothing to hide for him anymore. Gulf pulled Mew’s arms around him and played with the ring on his finger.

He leaned a bit down and kissed the ring.

“I’m so happy.” Gulf mumbled and he smiled brightly. He craned his neck and looked at Mew.

His eyes shone with love for the man and he couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore.

Mew leaned down and kissed the swollen lips tenderly. His arm wrapped around Gulf and caressed Gulfs arms that were still holding Mew’s hand.

“no more secrets ever again. Till death do us part.” Gulf chuckled and Mew smiled down at him.

“till death do us part, and even after that.” 

The End

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *applause* 
> 
> that was it, guys! the ending for this story! 
> 
> don't worry a few extras will be added after this but the official story is now done. the extras will be about their life as a family and some struggles along the way ;) ( smutty too) 
> 
> Bye for now!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> bueeyy! bueeyy!!!


End file.
